Clueless
by monettes
Summary: Masami is a rather oblivious vampire with a short-term memory as big as a fly and a tragically underrated sense of humor. Upon meeting old and forgotten friends and six troublesome brothers, she gets herself in the strangest situations. Hilarity ensues, shoes are thrown around and no fedora is safe from the hurricane of troubles that is coming their way.
1. Prologue: Bear

***EDIT* **

**Enjoy!**

**monettes**

**(I do not own Diabolik Lovers, only my OC.)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN (28/02/2016)

* * *

**Prologue: part 1**

→ Bear

* * *

_It was on a typical dark, stormy night that the woman had fainted before the gate of the orphanage. It was a common sight, a woman with a belly round as a balloon, seeking shelter in one of the only places that would take her. Well, until the baby was born, of course._

_The woman was brought in, with hands shaking and wet hair sticking to her face like silken threads. She had to be a prostitute. Her sunken eyes and bleak skin gave away the signs of malnutrition. The rags she was wearing only confirmed that she was in fact, poor. Just like many others. The only treasure she really had, was her uncommonly beautiful face. The only work a poor woman like that could get in times like these, couldn't be anything else than to sink on their knees for soldiers and other men with a penny to spend. _

_However, she had one other treasure, one she was about to bring to the earth._

_A girl._

_Masami._

* * *

_Getting some sleep in this goddamn place isn't going to happen, is it!_

It was way past midnight, but Masami had still not managed to fall asleep. With the little space she had on her half of the bed, she was rolling around, trying to find a good position to get snoring.

However, it didn't seem like there was going to be any snoring tonight.

_Oh no._

There were a few things that Masami had to deal with.

First and foremost, Masami didn't sleep all that much anyway. It was natural for her to roll around and stay awake more than half the night, even if she had an exhausting day. It had always been like that. Even her caretaker, Miss Anda, kept complaining about how she wouldn't shut up as a baby.

Secondly, you had the girl with who Masami was sharing a bed with. A few weeks ago, there was this boy who came in with the flu. The girl next to Masami had caught said flu. And what had happened to that boy, the one who turned this orphanage into a flu fest? He had died a few weeks after arrival. He had quite literally coughed himself to death.

Now Ava, Masami's bedpartner, was also coughing loudly in her sleep, with her mouth UNCOVERED! Masami was trying to not breathe the air on her right and covered her face with her blanket.

_One day, I'll die…_

…_But like hell that I'll day any time soon!_

The third reason why this night would be a completely sleepless night was the roaring thunderstorm outside. Every five minutes or so, an electric, bright light would flash through the small window near the ceiling. Soon, the light was followed by the tumultuous sound of the thunder itself. Masami, being the luckiest person on this rotten planet, was placed in a room where a lot of the younger kids slept as well, mostly new kids.

_WHICH IS EVEN WORSE._

Masami was sort of the caretaker, or even guardian who had to teach this kids what the real and hard world really looked like. (She wasn't so good at it, though) Older kids who were born in the orphanage were ought to fill their free time with trying to calm down the naive kids from the _outside_.

The kids were scared of the thunder. They were crying, calling out for their dead mothers or fathers. Masami had tried to calm a few of them down in the past, but she couldn't baby them too much. She had to be hard. So she let them cry and let them shout and let them get used to what living here really was like.

Growing up as an orphan you start to get used to the lack of sympathy and kindness in your daily life. Orphans were treated as mere tools, they were not human beings in the eyes of the common people.

Orphans were disposable. There would be no one that would remember their names. No one that would care.

You had to be hard and you had to fight for your place, even here in the orphanage. In these times of war, the amount of new kids arriving was immense. Even Masami, who was born and bred in this first class hellhole, was surprised by the flood of children. It was certainly not a positive thing, au contraire, it meant that there would be more mouths to feed, which was already a problem before the whole storm of new orphans.

However, Masami was lucky that she often had to work in the kitchen. Her supervisor, Anda-san, would give her an extra treat for her hard work if she was in a good mood. Oh, how Masami cherished those moments.

Anda-san got attached to Masami somehow, maybe because of the fact that she had taken care of Masami since she was a baby.

_Maybe that's why Masami didn't mind to be treated so badly. Or at least, she didn't seem to care anymore. Just because she never knew any better._

Nonetheless, Masami still had to endure Anda-san's tyranny. The woman really took mood swings to _another level_. Facing her when she was in a bad mood?

_FATAL._

She could even make grown men weep, that's how bad it was. And Masami? She had to spend the whole day with her, working, trying to live up to Anda-san's expectations. Masami had to work longer than the others, her jobs were often physically very tiring and rest? Masami wouldn't dare doing that, or she would get hit or worse –spend a week in the isolation cell. By now, she could recognize every pebble, every corner, and every scratch in the isolation cell.

_The isolation cell and I are best buds. It knows all about my non-existent secrets._

Masami glanced at the girl next to her, leaving her trail of thoughts. The girl snored quietly now (thank all the gods above) with a cough occasionally interrupting her breathing.

Masami turned to the wall, trailing her fingers over the brick where she had scratched in her name. Just in case she did die here, she would have something left of her in this world.

* * *

"Masami, have you cleaned the floor?"

"Yes."

"And the dishes, have you done those?"

"Yes, I just finished doing them."

"Hmm… I suppose you haven't peeled the potatoes yet for today's soup?"

"No, Anda-san. I'll get right to it."

"That's what I like to hear."

And so Masami started to peal the almost infinite looking amount of potatoes. An hour had passed, maybe even two hours. Masami lost track of time. Maybe, in time, she would turn into a potato herself.

Finally, after half an hour more, she was done with the potato work (on the verge of becoming one herself). Her hands were raw and red and her body felt stiff from sitting in the same position for such a long time. The usual business.

Across from Masami, Anda-san was sipping from a cup of tea while reading the newspaper.

"I'm done, Anda-san," Masami said while wiping her hands of her skirt.

The woman looked up from her paper, looked at Masami with those piercing grey eyes and then pushed something in Masami's hands.

"These fell on the floor earlier, some rat tried to steal them. Of course that child has been punished." Anda-san casually took another sip from her tea. "I give you this for only one reason and one reason only; to show you that children who listen and who do as they have been told, will be rewarded."

Masami looked down at her hands and stared at the small, white cubes.

_Sugar?_

"Thank you, Anda-san."

"Do not thank me. I need you to be trained, to be disciplined. From the day that I held you, just before you mother died while giving birth to you, I knew you would become my successor. I am old. I am not able to stay alive forever." Anda-san sighed deeply, it sounded almost regretful. "Do not disappoint me. The only reason that you're not a part of the entertainment group is because of me. Do not forget that. Be grateful or you will face the consequences."

Masami nodded. There wasn't much to say. Anda-san had said the same thing, every morning in the kitchen for the past few months. She really was getting old.

Nevertheless, Masami didn't know how to feel about this. She guessed she was lucky in some way, but on the other hand, Anda-san confirmed that Masami would be stuck here.

_Forever._

"I heard there was some trouble in the garden. Go check. You're dismissed." And with those last, firmly spoken words, Anda-san turned back to her paper and her cup of tea.

Masami nodded once again, put the cubes in the pocket of her skirt and then left as she was told to do. She felt an itch in her stomach that told her that she was about to get herself into trouble.

* * *

"Your gang? How pathetic! They're just a bunch of delusional idiots! Especially that leader… Locks or whatever his name was." Laughter erupted and more insults were thrown at the victim or victims.

_Oh, no. Not him again._

Masami walked as fast as she could, almost slipping over the wet grass. A crowd had gathered around the troublemakers and were shouting and waving with their fists.

"Don't you talk like that about Lucks, ya bastard!" announced a second voice that trembled with anger.

And so the real fight began. Masami could hear shouts, from the crowd and the troublemakers themselves. Fists were thrown in the air by the bystanders with every punch that was thrown, shouts erupted with every victory.

_How exiting._

How was she, an eleven-year-old, going to tell him to stop fighting?

_Suicide or not?_

Well, it was this or facing Anda-san. An easy choice, if you had to ask Masami.

_Got to do what I got to do! _

_Die!_

"Idiot!" A loud smack was soon followed by the cheering of the audience.

"Go back to the trash where you belong!" The second voice let out a groan of pain, followed by a loud gasp after –probably –a hit in the stomach.

"Erhm…"

The girl had made her way through the crowd and was currently standing in between the fighting boys. She analyzed the situation. A kid with a ponytail against a group of fourteen-year-olds. And he had defeated two of them.

_Impressive._

The two defeated ones were covered in bruises and one had a bleeding nose. Masami swore that this kid had a lot of experience in fighting, he couldn't be able to defeat a bunch of kids twice his size just like that?

"Masami, go mind your own business," said a raven-haired boy who was two heads taller than her.

She looked at the other boy who got up with a slightly confused look on his face.

"A bunch of fourteen-year-olds fighting a ten-year-old… that's a bit low, don't you think? Even for you, Shinji."

She had known the boy for a long time, but they never got along very well. Masami always tried to avoid Shinji, and it would always work.

Until now.

"I'm eleven!" the boy on the ground shouted.

Masami ignored that and turned back to the raven-haired boy. "Don't you have work to do? You know that you'll get into trouble if they find you fighting again. It's the third time already. They might throw you out, Shinji."

"Ha, trying to command us again, Masami?" The boy took a step forward. "I won't get into trouble if no one tells the caretakers that it was me who was fighting, right?"

"I just got my orders." Masami wasn't backing down and didn't show any sign of fear or suppression, she had learned that trick over time. Very useful. But at this very moment she felt her voice trembling, showing signs of hesitation. Yes, she felt intimidated. Certainly when a boy, two times her size was getting closer.

_He was getting a bit too close._

"Ha?! Masami, you want to get into a fight or what? I don't hit girls, but I'll make an exception for you." The boy grinned and grabbed her by her collar. "Little girls shouldn't interrupt our business. And you sure as hell know that I don't like snitches."

His gang members started laughing along as they were enjoying the whole show.

Masami grabbed his wrist and started to struggle her way out of his grasp, but he was too strong. No way that she could beat him. The only thing she could do was mentally preparing herself to get beaten up.

_This isn't really my lucky day, is it?_

"What's going on here?"

A caretaker showed up, and not just _a_ caretaker… It was Rie-san. And she was in a bad mood.

_Crap._

The other kids rushed back to work. Shinji, who still held Masami by her collar, quickly dropped her on the ground before rushing away.

"Ah, you two were the ones making the noise instead of doing your job, huh?" said the tall woman, pointing at the ponytail kid and her.

"No, I had to…" began Masami, but Rie-san immediately interrupted her.

"Don't speak to me like that," the woman scoffed.

_You were the one asking the damn question!_

"But she didn't do anything!" said the ponytail boy with his fists clenched out of anger. He had gotten up and looked furious.

_Was he an idiot or something? Didn't he know that yelling at the caretakers would only make them more pissed than they already were?_

"LIES!" The woman grabbed the boy and her by the arm and walked away with them, just like Masami had expected. She mentally slapped herself in the face for getting into trouble again. It had been a week since! She was getting close to a personal record! And now, because of _this kid_, she was back at zero. Dammit.

The boy tried to struggle, but it was useless. Masami already knew where she was taking them.

The cellar of the right wing, where they would be thrown into the punishment cell, also known as the isolation cell. The calm-down room for naughty, naughty children.

_Masami really had the worst of luck._

* * *

"Hey! Let us out, you hag!" screamed the boy as the woman locked the door.

"Hey, shut it! Do you want to stay here for a week or what?!" Masami pulled him from the door. She wasn't really protecting him. Rie-san was notorious to not care who did what, as long as she had someone to blame. Accomplices too, if she had the chance.

"Tch…"

"What a pain," mumbled Masami as she sat down. The cellar was dirty and sleeping on the cold, hard ground was everything except pleasant.

_Home, sweet home._

Ten minutes passed.

"Hey," the boy began.

"What?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Eh… I didn't help you. I was just asked to stop a fight," she shrugged.

"Hmm."

"You're new, aren't you?"

The boy groaned when hearing this. "I've been here for a few weeks now. It sucks," he said as he kicked with his foot against the wall.

"Ah well, welcome to hell," Masami said in a pretentious wise tone.

At this the boy let out a chuckle. Then another sound.

It was his stomach.

"Argh." He put a hand on his stomach and turned his head away out of shame, hiding a blush. One of the advantages of the cell was not getting any food until the next morning.

_A fabulous system, really!_

"Oh, I've got something." Masami remembered that she still had the sugar from earlier, so she walked up to him, much to his surprise. As she sat down, she quickly took the cubes out of her pocket and spread them on her lap.

Seven cubes.

The boy curiously looked up and stared at the small, snow white cubes.

"What's that?"

"Sugar. You can have some if you want." She handed him three cubes.

"Heh? You're sharing it with me?" He looked puzzled.

"Eh, yeah. But you can always give them back if you don't want them~" she said as she popped one of the cubes in his hand into her own mouth.

"AH?!"

"Are you going to eat one or not?" Masami lifted her brow and handed him another cube to compensate for the one she stole from him.

He nodded and put one in his mouth, a little hesitant though.

Soon after he let out a pleasant shriek. "Wow! It's delicious!" he said happily before putting another one in his mouth, sucking on it intensely. "I never had anything like it."

"Hah, never had any sugar? Mmm, that's not unusual though…" Masami mumbled and handed him another one when she saw that he ate all the other ones he had. It was fascinating how quickly his mood had changed by handing him something as simple as a sugar cube. He was in a completely different world.

Masami ate another cube and handed what was left to the boy.

"Are you sure you want to give them to me?" the boy asked as she was wiping of her dress.

"Yeah, it's fine. You're enjoying them way more than I am anyway."

The real reason why Masami decided to share her food, was that he had stand up for her against Rie-san. No one had ever done that for her. In the orphanage the motto was "save your own skin". If you didn't, then you were not able to survive. It was as simple as that.

"I'm Bear. What your name?" the boy gave her a bright smile.

Masami couldn't help but smile. It was a very, very strange name. Somehow, it did fit him perfectly.

It was funny to Masami that he had introduced himself to her.

_But…It was never too late to make friends, right?_

"I'm Masami, nice to meet you," she beamed back.

_Did I have an unlucky day, today?_

_Yes._

_Was it bad, though?_

_...Not really._


	2. Prologue: Friends

So here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews, I REALLY appreciate it!

To the guest: Yes, Rejet doesn't really bother giving us DECENT background info or explanations I just–

* * *

CHAPTER 2 REWRITTEN (28/02/2016)

* * *

**Prologue: part 2**

→ Friends

* * *

Masami and Bear sat in the cell talking for a while, mainly about stupid things like what their favorite color was and what kind of things they hated. It felt weird talking about such trivial things with someone who you'd just met. It felt strangely good.

Bear had also told her about his gang and his past. He had explained that the fight he had with the group of kids was because they insulted his old gang. He talked about his old gang with a voice full of respect and a tiny hint of sadness. Masami was actually surprised how fast the boy opened up to her. People in general didn't like her. They found her annoying, thinking she got special treatment, but that was fine. She didn't need anyone, anyway. She had been fine living like this for eleven years.

But this boy was something different. And it wasn't something she particularly disliked.

"My past is pretty boring. I was born here so I haven't done or seen much," Masami said, trying to sound lightly.

"Oh."

"Pretty sad, huh? But I'm not planning on staying in this shithole. I want to see the world." Masami brought her arms to the air and closed her eyes. Sometimes, she could wished to be carefree like the rich, being able to go and stand where she wanted to. Though everything was better than to die in this rathole.

"That makes two of us, ha!" The boy gave her a bright smile. They continued to talk and later on, they started to throw rocks at the wall when they were done talking. They ended up throwing rocks at each other because of an argument about who was cheating in the previous game.

"You suck at this, ponytail," laughed Masami who was sitting at the other side of the cell. She threw a pebble at his head, thereafter being hit by one herself.

The boy had a typical up-to-no-good smile on his face. "Oi, but you're cheating, you know!"

Masami's breathless laugh stopped as she heard a sound outside of the cell.

"Oi!" Bear walked to her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Shhh, I hear footsteps." Masami pressed her ear against the wall and tried to listen carefully.

Bear's eyes widened and he gave her a fierce nod.

"Probably a new cellmate…" whispered the boy.

"Yeah… let's pretend we're sleeping," whispered Masami back with a grin.

"Ha? Why the hell should we do that?"

"No reason, just for fun." Masami smiled at the sight of Bear's confusion. "Come on, just play along."

Bear groaned with great unwillingness. "...Fine."

They both laid down and he started to snore to make his act more believable.

Masami kicked him in back with the heel of her foot. "Not so loud, ponytail."

"You're way too aggressive for a girl!" he whispered angrily.

The door of the cell then opened, a small silhouette was pushed inside the room before the door was closed again.

"Masami can we stop pretending now?"

"All clear!" Masami said and let out a chuckle. She glanced at the new visitor. He had moved himself to the other side of the room, sitting in the tiny bit of sunlight that shone through the small window near the ceiling. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his face buried in his arms.

"Hey, boy! Who are you!" said Bear loudly as he looked at the boy in the corner.

"Don't scream in my ear, you idiot!" yelled Masami to Bear and hit his arm.

He smacked her right back. "Stop hitting me!"

"Stop yelling! You're scaring the boy!"

"Ha?! You're the scary one here, not me." Bear roughly shook her shoulders.

"Tch."

Masami released herself from Bear's grip, walked up to the boy and sat in front of him. He didn't seem to look scared or confused. He looked rather bored.

_This kid is used to being in here._

"Hey, I know you. You're one of _those_ kids. I don't remember your name though," said Masami in a friendly tone. She sometimes had to help the kids who had to provide entertainment to those rich bastards and she was pretty sure that he was one of them, judging by his pretty face. He had a snow white skin, glittering blue eyes and golden hair, just like a doll.

"I'm Masami and this idiot here is… Eh… I forgot his name, but you can call him ponytail or annoying loud guy."

"DON'T call me that!" yelled Bear as he stomped towards them. "My name is BEAR!"

"Jeez, you're annoying," mumbled Masami as she tried to hide her amused smile. Masami looked back at the new boy and saw that the bored look had changed into a minuscule smile.

The boy sighed. "I'm Kou."

"Nice to meet you! Why are you here?" asked Masami. She was being quite sociable today. She was totally getting into the whole friend-thing.

"Did you get beaten up or something?" asked Bear.

_No tact. No tact at all._

Kou's handsome face was bruised just like his legs and arms. There were also blue lines on his neck and barely healed cuts over all visible parts of his body, minus his face. His body was literally buried with wounds and bruises. It was known what the aristocrats did to the children they 'rented', but it was shocking nevertheless. As Masami was about to hit Bear for being tactless, Kou just sighed and raised his chin, his eyes closed and his head leaning against the wall.

"I provide entertainment for the rich. I don't mind, though, since I get nice clothes and decent food."

"What are you babbling about? You like being used like that?" Bear said with a tone full of disbelieve.

"Well…" began Kou, but Masami interrupted him.

"We should stop talking about this." Masami placed a hand on Bear's shoulder, indicating that he was crossing a certain line.

"Do you also entertain or…" said Kou timidly.

Masami was taken aback by this question. "No, why do you think that?"

"Well… you're... eh…kind of..." the boy said as he looked away. "... Pretty." He had basically mumbled the last part, but Masami had heard it.

_Oh_. _She didn't expect that._

"Thanks."

"She isn't pretty, she's annoying," said Bear and flung her long hair in her face.

Masami gasped dramatically before giving Bear a friendly punch on the shoulder. "You're the one to talk, Ponytail!"

"Stop calling me that, my name is BEAR!"

* * *

The kids talked for the next few hours and even played a few games. Masami couldn't remember the last time she actually had fun in the orphanage. The isolation cell of all places! Life consisted mostly of work, being bashed, hit, ignored and more work. But now… She felt good. No, she felt _great_. Never did she think that she was capable of making friends like these. She always told herself that friends were going to drag her down, all because of experiences from the past. But now? She had made two friends! Two! Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was truly happy that she was thrown in the cell with Kou and ponytail.

* * *

A month had passed and Masami had always spent lunch with Bear. They fought, laughed and enjoyed each other's company in general –even though they would never admit something like that. They saw Kou on occasions in the first weeks after their first meeting, but due to his 'job' they didn't have the chance to talk to him a lot. He joined them for lunches after a while and became part of their crew, as Masami called it, much to Bear's dislike. He thought it was a lame name and yes, they had had an argument about that too.

On this particular day, the three kids were sitting outside for lunch. The weather was nice; it wasn't very warm or cold, there was a light breeze of wind and the sun peeked through the clouds.

Masami had arrived last, since she always had to work longer than everyone else. They were currently lying down in the grass, eating their skimpy meal. Well, that didn't count for Kou, whose meals were a lot better than Bear's or Masami's. But neither complained about that. Bear and Masami were smart enough to not make any comments. If she had to be honest, Masami wasn't very keen of Kou at the beginning. To be honest, she still saw Kou as a strange guy, but he was easy to talk to. She gradually came to like him.

"Kou?" Masami asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your right eye... can you see with it?" she asked carefully.

"Ah..." Kou sat up and scratched his cheek, while Ponytail turned to his side, leaning his chin on his arm.

"No, it's dead." Not making eye-contact, he lay down again and looked up at the sky.

"Aah... That explains a lot. Sorry, I was curious," said Masami while plucking grass out of the ground.

"Don't worry about it," Kou whistled.

"Masami stop covering me in grass." Bear groaned as he threw some leaves at her.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," she laughed before jumping up.

"What's wrong?" asked Bear lazily as he sat up. He and Kou were both taken aback by her sudden action.

"Shit, I'm late, I'm late!" Masami shrieked as she ran away and left the boys in complete confusion.

* * *

It was evening and Masami's muscles felt sore. Her finger brushed over the dirty bandage around her arm. She better hadn't touched it, as an intense amount of pain shot through her arm. Thinking about the fact that she would have to work with a sore body and a wounded arm, made her nauseous. And there was no way that she could get treatment for her wound, even if she begged for it. She hoped that it wouldn't get infected. Resting her head against the wall, Masami let out a growl of pain in her bed. She closed her eyes and bit on the insides of her cheeks, just to distract herself from the pain in her arm. Anda-san had hit and stabbed her for being too late and had even said that it was a reasonable punishment. She had said that Masami had to be thankful.

_Thankful for what, though? Living like some kind of animal, a working beast? I'm nothing more than trash, no, I'm the lowest form of a living being. Not good for anything. A nuance. The world would be perfectly fine if I died. No one would care or mourn my death. Life would just go on as usual. My birth had even taken the life of my own mother. Why? Why did I get to live and why did my mother have to die? _

"Hmmp... I'm drowning in my self-pity," Masami whispered to herself.

Daring herself to look at the wound, she saw a red spot growing bigger on the bandage.

_It's no good._

"You can't sleep either, can you?" whispered a voice.

Masami turned her head, seeing a boy in the bed next to hers. _Wait, where was the girl who slept in that bed? Did something happen to her? Oh well. That's how life here went. People came and people went. _Masami was so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed her new neighbor.

"Mmmn." Masami couldn't bring out more than an animal-like sound as an answer to the boys question.

"You look pretty beat up."

"I could say the same about you," said Masami with lack of any kind emotion. The boy literally looked like he had been in a fight. A fight he had lost. His lip was cut and his cheek was purple and swollen.

Not wanting to pick a fight with her new neighbor, Masami turned her head away mark the ending of the conversation. She really wasn't in the mood to talk.

* * *

Masami hadn't seen Kou and Bear for a week, since she had to work from sunrise to sunset. Work went slower due to her injuries and this only caused more and more punishments for being slower than usual. Every night she went half-dead to bed, enjoying the little rest she got. She could barely sleep, as her arm ached at the slightest touch. Even though she tried to renew the bandage as much as she could, the pain didn't go away. Besides that, she still had to take care of her other injuries. There was only so much her eleven-year-old body could handle. She wondered how long she could go one this way. Because if she had to continue like this, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to reach adulthood.

On the bright side of all of this, there was one thing that made her night a little bit more pleasant. It was surprisingly her new neighbor. She occasionally talked to him at night, because he also couldn't sleep. Masami would wake him every time he had a nightmare, at first just because he was being noisy, but it became a habit in no time. Talking to him was pleasant; he was smart and fascinating. He had told her about lots of things from the outside worlds, every night a different story. He was very different compared to the other kids in the orphanage. She wondered why, but didn't bother asking.

"Hey, Ruki, wake up." Masami carefully shook the boys shoulder.

The boy shot up, breathing heavily. He grabbed his shirt and laid back down, resting his head on the flat pillow.

"That dream again?"

"Yeah..." Ruki said, a bit out of breath.

"Jeez..." whispered Masami.

"Would you mind singing again?" he then asked while looking at her with those sad gray eyes.

"Sure."

It wasn't really a song she was singing, since Masami didn't know any songs. It was a simple melody she invented, nothing special in any way. But it calmed the boy down for some strange reason. He asked her to sing ever since he had heard her singing to herself a few days ago. Masami didn't mind, though. Honestly, she felt quite flattered and privileged. She wasn't even sure _why._

Masami stopped and glanced at the boy. His had closed his eyes again and went back to a quiet, continues snore.

* * *

The floor in the hallway was finally clean. Masami had scrubbed for an hour now and she honestly couldn't feel her arms anymore. Using her right arm was too painful, so she had done everything with her left one.

"I just have to get this bucket back and –" said Masami to herself, before she got cut off.

"Ah... So many bruises..."

"What?!" Masami had almost dropped the bucket. There was a boy behind her _staring_ at her. To be more specific; he was staring at her injuries. She blinked a few times as she looked at him. The boy had a scar on his nose and messy dark hair. She might have seen him before, but she wasn't very sure about that.

_Anyway, were the hell did he come from?_

"I wonder if it hurts... How did she get all those wounds..." spoke the boy in a timid voice.

"I don't have time for this," sighed Masami as she walked away with the bucket, not noticing the boy was following her.

"Stop following me!" yelled Masami as she noticed that the boy started to walk faster.

"But... I want them too... Where did you get them…?"

"What?! What the heck are you talking about?!" Masami tried to walk as fast as she could, but the heavy bucket put a limit on her speed.

"Azusa, stop bothering her."

Masami laid eyes on the boy in front of her. Pitch black hair along with sad gray eyes.

_Ruki? Does he know this freaky kid?_

Taking a closer look, she noticed two other figures behind the boy. And she recognized them.

"Oi, Masami where have you been?" said the familiar loud voice of Bear.

"She has been working, obviously," said Kou. "We've been looking for you, you know."

"Eh... why?" Masami put down her bucket and stared at Kou as she was utterly confused.

"We're planning on escaping," said the raven-haired boy.

"What?!" Masami couldn't believe her ears. Were they joking? They couldn't be serious about this, right?

_Right?_

"We're serious," said Ruki calmly.

"...How – " began Masami.

"We'll talk about it somewhere else... If you want to be part of it, of course." Ruki emphasized the last part.

Masami grinned.

"Whatever it is, I'm in."

* * *

Sorry if it looks a bit rushed, but I really wanted to update~

• **RATE AND REVIEW**

• **Follows/favorites are also appreciated ^^**

• **OTHER**

\- Next chapter is also set in the past, maybe a part of it in the present. Would you like the whole chapter to be set in the past, or not?


	3. Prologue: Ayano

CHAPTER 3 REWRITTEN (28/02/2016)

* * *

**Prologue: part 3**

→ Ayano

* * *

"We're going to escape."

"But... is it... a good thing..."

"There's no reason for us to be here anyway, whether it's good or bad."

"But we'll need to distract the guards right? How are you planning to do that?"

"I'll cause a commotion with Yuma and Kou. A fire would be ideal."

"Hmm..."

"Oi, but when's the execution?"

"Next Monday. And don't bring any luggage, okay? It will only slow us down."

"Yes!"

"Do you think we have a chance? Won't we die escaping?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll crawl out of this hell. By all means necessary."

* * *

It was around seven o'clock when Masami was sent to one of the officials. She couldn't help but being nervous, asking herself whether she'd done something wrong. Or worse, did they want to question her about _the plan_? Ruki had explained it a few days ago and the due date was only a week away. The plan didn't leak out, did it? They would be in serious trouble if the officials knew. The amount of risks the plan contained was immense. Masami didn't even want to think about the punishments for being caught escaping…

Masami was led to one of the offices in the left wing of the building. The women in front of her did not speak to her, nor look at her. This only added to Masami's nervousness.

"Ah you're finally here!" said a tall man, when Masami entered the room. He sat behind a large, wooden desk, pointing at one of the fancy chairs across him. The women behind Masami gave her a light push before leaving the room.

"Come, sit down. Don't be afraid." The man gave her a sickening sweet smile that accentuated the wrinkles on his face. Once again, he gestured at one of the seats. Not wanting to waste any time, Masami quickly sat down with a forced smile, trying not to seem nervous or twitchy.

"I'm sure you're wondering why your here," the man began with his _oh so_ radiant smile. "Since I'm a very busy person, I can't afford to waste any time, so I'll get right to the point, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, sir." Masami couldn't help but feel suspicious. Why was this man acting so cheery? Masami didn't like this _at all_.

"First of all, I have some sad news for you."

Hearing this, Masami swallowed her saliva. She felt nauseous. What did he mean with 'sad'? What kind of 'sad' was it?

_Stay calm, stay CALM JUST STAY CALM._

"Anda-san has passed away. It's a great loss to both the children and the staff. She was such a wonderful woman..." the official said with a sad tone, obviously faked.

Masami gasped unconsciously. She did not expect _that_. Honestly, that woman was old as balls, but dying? Masami didn't even think Anda-san was capable of dying. That woman was made of steel, children's tears and pure evil. How was she supposed to feel about this? Masami didn't know if she had to be sad or relieved. She mostly felt disbelieve and was terribly confused, but being sad? Or happy? Which one was more appropriate? Anda-san did help her in her own way, but that didn't make up for all the abuse Masami had to go through because of her. This was one hell of a strange situation.

Masami just nodded in response to the man, who looked at her with large eyes full of expectation.

The man sighed deeply. "I know that this could be hard on you, since she practically raised you. But don't let the news bring you down, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He clapped his hands. "Good! Good! Now, I also have some good news for you."

_Oh no._

"We're going to move you to a different department."

_No._

"You'll be joining the entertainment group. Consider yourself lucky!" He gave her a big, fat wink and continued. "Hmmm... before that, I heard you had some trouble with your arm, so we'll have to patch that up first, as we don't want to present any damaged goods. Go to the medical room. After that, I'll have someone show you your new sleeping quarter."

_'We don't want to present any damaged goods.' _Those words kept echoing in Masami's head. From a working animal to a toy, what a transition.

"Aren't you happy?" The official raised his brow upon noticing her conflicted expression.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, sir," said Masami, trying not to swallow her words.

"Good, good! That's what I like to hear!" The official smacked his hands together before pointing at the door. "That's it, you're dismissed. Get some rest, will you?" He winked.

Masami stood up, walked to the door and bowed before leaving. She tried to go over what happened. She couldn't say that she was surprised, but still...

"Okay, I have to calm down. I'm going to be fine. Everything will be fine," said Masami to herself as she softly slapped her cheeks.

_Get it together, Masami. Now is not the time to stress. I have to stay calm._

))))))))))))))))))

Masami sat on the small bed in the medical room. The nurse – to be honest, Masami didn't even know they had a nurse here – had disinfected and patched up all her wounds, including the one on her arm. It had been painful and she felt sleepy, because of the medicine she had taken, but that all aside, she did feel a bit better. Physically, that is. Her current situation was a mess and she didn't know what to do. That old hag had the worst timing, dying right before their escape.

_Thanks, Anda-san. Great job. You couldn't have waited a bit longer before taking the trip to the darkest parts of hell?_

Masami inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. All those worries should be cast aside. She couldn't do anything about her current situation and knowing they would escape next week, it would be better to just accept it and try to cope with it. She did not want to get in the way of the plan.

"Masami?!" sounded a familiar voice. Masami jumped up, causing her to almost fall of the bed.

"Kou, don't scare me like that!" Masami yelled after seeing the face of the intruder.

"Why are you here?" asked Kou, completely ignoring her ranting.

"Well –"began Masami, a bit taken aback by the sudden question.

_A simple 'hey' would have been better, jeez._

"Are you the new one? Are you the one I was supposed to pick up?" Kou questioned.

"I guess so? I was placed in your department today." Masami rubbed the back of her head and sighed.

"You do know what they do to the girls there, right?" Kou said, turning his face to the side, as if he was trying to hide the expression on his face.

"I've heard rumors."

Kou kicked with his leg against the chair next to him, before slowly walked towards the opening of the door. Then he proceeded to just stand there, staring down the hallway, his back facing Masami. An unpleasant silence followed, Masami herself was not sure how to react. She had never seen Kou in such a state and she didn't know him well enough to know if he was the kind of person you had to leave alone or approach when angered. To be honest, Masami didn't even know whether he was angry or just confused. Not that it mattered, since he finally choose to break the silence.

"Come," he said in a calm voice, even though Masami could sense a hint of anger.

As they made their way, Masami couldn't help but glance at Kou every few minutes. He looked more worn out than ever before and the dark circles around his eyes contrasted with the beautiful, bright blue color of his iris. Now that Masami took a good look at him, she saw that his bangs were covering his other eye, not allowing her to see a glimpse of the blind eye. She was curious why, because Kou didn't hide his eye before, so why now? A bit of bandage peeked through the blond locks. Masami wondered if his eye got hurt and how.

Kou let out a frustrated sigh. "You've been staring for a while now, is there something wrong?"

_Damn you, curiosity._

"What's up with your eye? You didn't hide it before... And is that a band aid?" said Masami. She was the kind of person to go straight to the point, it could be a good or a bad trait. Though most people did not like her straightforwardness. Either way, Masami didn't care. Kou didn't need to answer her question, she wouldn't want to push him to do so. "Did _they_ do this to you?"

"Ah..." he began. "No, I gouged it out."

"You did what?!" Masami yelled, as she grabbed him by his arm. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

Kou seemingly was taken aback by Masami's reaction. He grabbed Masami by the wrist and shrugged her arm off. "I thought it would make me less desirable, but I guess I was wrong. I should have done both eyes. Or taken my own life, it's not like I want to live anyway."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Masami shouted as she angrily grabbed him by his shoulders so that he was forced to look her in the eyes. "Didn't you want to be able to see the blue sky, Kou? Wasn't that _your_ dream?"

Kou's lips slightly parted, as if he wanted to say something. But no words came out of his mouth, only Masami's angry breathing filled the silence.

Masami inhaled deeply before continuing. "You want to see the sky? You've got to be _alive_ to do so. And giving up is not an option. If we do what Ruki told us to do, then you'll be given the blue sky, freedom and more!." Masami loosened her grip on his shoulders. "I promise, we'll get out of here. Just don't hurt yourself, okay? That would really upset me. Were in this together, alright?"

Kou didn't move an inch. He was completely taken aback by Masami's preaching, especially the caring words at the end. No one had ever said something like that to him before, no one had ever cared. He felt odd... He couldn't describe what he was feeling, it was something unusual, yet heartwarming. Yes, heartwarming. That's literally what he felt for the first time in his life. And those last words kept echoing in his head. _'That would really upset me.'_ She would be upset if he died. Meaning that she would care if he wasn't there anymore.

_She cared_.

"I – I don't want to upset you." Kou said slowly, as he looked in those piercing, electric green eyes.

"Good! Because you don't want to deal with my wrath!" Masami shouted, once more shaking him by his skinny shoulders.

She really is something, thought Kou, not able to hide the tiny smile on his face.

* * *

"Here's your room," said Kou, as they entered the bright space. There was a bunk bed just beside the window and a small table and a closet in the left corner of the room. It wasn't anything fancy, but it looked nice nonetheless. The room was clean and without doubt more comfortable than her old sleeping quarter.

"Looks nice," said Masami. She walked towards the bottom bed and dropped herself on the white sheets.

"Yeah... One of the caretakers will bring in another girl," said Kou.

"Oh, okay. What's she like?"

"I don't know, she's new. I heard she was wandering around town and they brought her in this morning."

"Oh."

"I'll check on you later, okay? You can just stay in your room for now, I'll tell the others about your transfer later," spoke Kou, as he made his way to the door.

"Okay, see you later!" beamed Masami before burying her head in the pillow.

* * *

"Oh, are you still sleeping? What a bummer, I wanted the bottom bed..."

Masami slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her hair probably a complete mess. While rubbing her eyes, she slowly sat up, before trying to identify the stranger in front of her.

"Ah, you're awake! Fantastic! They brought our lunch here and it's getting cold, you know? But I didn't want to wake you. You looked really worn out. No offense," said the stranger with a smooth, but childish voice. It was a very pleasant voice, calming and energetic at the same time.

Masami yawned and glanced at the person in front of her. The girl was smaller than her, though she didn't look younger. Her skin was pale and covered with thousands and thousands of small freckles. Her large eyes were a light shade of green, with a beauty mark under her left eye. Her long, hair was draped over her right shoulder, it being a deep shade of purple. Her smile was very calming, yet really intimidating. So were her eyes, not in the slightest way did they look innocent or friendly.

Masami completely understood why this girl was here. She would be a first class moneymaker.

"Come on... Did you lose your tongue? I don't want to stand here for a year waiting for an answer, jeez," the girl said impatiently, before reaching for Masami's wrist and gently pulling her up.

"Ah, sorry," said Masami, a bit taken aback by the sudden physical contact. She might look fragile girl, but her attitude definitely didn't fit that image.

And damn her hands were cold. It was like touching freshly fallen snow.

They both sat down at the table. There were two plates in front of them and two cups with warm tea. The meal consisted of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and small pieces of carrot. It smelled delicious and Masami began gluttonously eating.

_Hey? What do you want? I haven't had a meal like this since... Well. Now that I think about it... I never had such an amazing meal in my entire life!_

Once done, she saw the girl slowly eating, not even half her plate was finished. Masami noticed that she hadn't touched the carrots yet.

"You want them?" asked the girl.

"Wah, eh... I didn't mean to stare!"

"Oh, it's okay. I don't like them anyway. You can have them." The girl shoved the carrots on Masami's plate with her fork. "There you go."

"Ah – Oh. Well thanks." Masami didn't even get the chance to protest against it. It was strange that someone would share their food. It wasn't something Masami had ever done. Okay, no. She had done it once. Those sugar cubes. But before that? Never. Oh, well. It was not like she didn't want the carrots! So without further due, Masami continued to eat.

"I don't think I already introduced myself. I'm Ayano. But my last name is a mystery and a secret," the girl suddenly said once they were done with eating. She had her hands behind her head and a carefree aura surrounding her.

"I'm Masami. No last name."

"No last name, huh? Well, I personally don't care about last names anyway, so I won't ask you why. Anyway, have you been here for a long time? I don't know anything about this place and I would love it if you could tell me more about it."

_Crap. How should I put it... 'This is basically hell.' No, no, that didn't sound so well, even though it was the truth. 'This place is okay... you have a roof above your head...' No, that was a lie and a massive understatement._

"Oh, well... I was born here. And this is not a good place to be. You were unlucky enough to be brought here." said Masami with a mouth full of carrots and potatoes. This was probably the best answer she could give. She didn't want to crush the newcomer's hopes and dreams yet.

"Yes, I was just walking around and suddenly a _man_ approached me and he just knocked me out! I can't believe it! And before I knew, I woke up at this prisonlike place!" Ayano dramatically waved around with her arms as she spoke. She looked more comical than hysterical. Masami couldn't help but laugh, making the food sputter out of her mouth.

A piece of food landed on the most graceful way on the purple-haired girls cheek. Masami's hands shot in front of her face out of shock and embarrassment, but the Ayano didn't even bother to wipe her cheek off. She just burst out in laughter – the contagious kind – for no reason at all, and Masami soon followed. It wasn't even that funny. It was just, her laugh... A laugh that made you crack smile, a laugh that sounded more hilarious than any joke there was, one that was beyond infectious.

"I'm – haha, sorry! I just –" tried Masami after regaining a bit of her breath.

"Oh, come on! It's okay. I don't mind." Ayano replied. She gave her a soft smile – a less intimidating one at that – then swiftly went over her cheek with the palm of her hand.

The two of them then talked for a while, Masami didn't even remember for how long. An hour at least. Masami told her everything about the orphanage, the good _and _the bad. Ayano occasionally made some funny or sarcastic comments, making them both burst into laughter. Masami also told her about her _friends_, even Azusa, who Masami still didn't know very well.

Later the day, one of the other kids from the entertainment group came and picked them up. Masami felt a bit disappointed that Kou wasn't the one picking them up, but hey, you can't have your cake and eat it too, right?

Some aristocrats came picking kids, apparently. This scared Masami to death. She felt horrible: the nausea from earlier came back, her hands were sweating like crazy and she nervously started to walk behind Ayano – who didn't seem to worry about anything at all.

"Oh, so these are the new arrivals."

"Sweetheart, they look wonderful. Those green eyes and their flawless skin." The women went over Masami's cheek with a gloved hand.

_Stay calm. Don't start crying. Don't be afraid. Stay calm. Stay Calm._

"I agree, darling. It would be highly enjoyable to ruin those innocent little faces..."

"Oh, aren't they just little gems? Our new pearls, for sure. But it being their first time, does raise the price... But we can discuss that later in my office with a cup of tea, of course."

"Yes, that would be no problem. We take our hobbies very serious, so the price will not matter."

"Oh sweetheart, I love how that one looks all scared like all the others, while this one doesn't seem to be scared at all."

"Indeed, my love."

"How I would love to cut up the smug smile of that thing..."

"We can arrange an appointment right now, darling."

* * *

Masami was standing in the hallway, a few meters away from her room. She was currently waiting for Kou, who had told her to wait for him, without any other words of explanation.

Ten more minutes passed when he finally arrived along with a certain other person.

Ruki.

"Okay, explain why I had to wait here," said Masami. "And why is Ruki here?"

"I went to check when your appointment would take place," said Kou as he tried to regain his breath.

"Kou! Isn't that a bit dangerous?! You could have been caught, dammit!"

"Two days," said Kou, anger filling his voice.

Silence.

_Two days and the plan was next week. Two days before getting tortured and possibly raped. Only two days._

"Ah."

"We are willing to adjust the plans. It's the best option right now," said Ruki.

"No, I don't think that –"

"Stop arguing about this!"

Masami's jaw dropped. Kou had never yelled at her like that before. Hell, he hadn't ever raised his voice at all for all she knew!

"Don't tell me what to do, Kou! And no, I don't want –"

"We have to leave right now, but come meet us tomorrow morning. Azusa will pick you up."

"Wait, no!" Masami yelled, but it was hopeless, they left as fast as they had arrived.

"Oh, what took you so long? And what's with the long face?" said Ayano who was on the top bed, hanging upside down.

"Don't do that, it's dangerous."

"Ignoring my question, huh? Did those aristocrats upset you with their fancy talking? Fufu..." said Ayano casually, her lips curled up in a smirk.

There it was. That attitude of hers. That overly confident and smug smile. Masami wanted to rip her apart at the moment, she didn't feel like talking and this girl was pushing her to her limit. How she hoped to be alone and cry for a while, but that wasn't going to happen in the present of someone else.

"Aren't you a bit concerned? I already told you what they do to the children in this place, yet you keep joking and playing around as if you want to stay here," said Masami angrily. Hiding her emotions wasn't as easy as it used to be.

"I'm not concerned at all."

"Why?"

"No reason in particular."

"That doesn't really answer my question, though."

"I know."

"Whatever, forget it."

And so the conversation ended. Masami lay down on the bottom bed, angrier than she was before. She just wanted to cry about how pathetic she was, cry and drown in her tears of self-pity.

And so she did. Small tears flowed over her cheek and the bridge of her nose and she muted the sounds of her sobs with the blanket. Everything just didn't work out. She didn't want the plan to be moved just because of her. There would be less time to plan things out and she would blame herself if anyone would get hurt. It would be her fault.

On the other hand, she didn't want to go through what Kou had to go through. She didn't want it. She was just weak. Weak and nothing else. Nothing more. Thinking she could handle any more abuse was out of the question. She couldn't handle it. And the fact that she was weak made her cry, made her angry.

"Hey... Masami, right? I'm really bad at remembering names."

Masami turned her back to the voice and pulled the blanket over her head. "Leave me."

"I don't think so. Do you know how long I've been thinking about this? I'm not good at these kind of things."

"What the hell are you talking about?" sighed Masami, too worn out to raise her voice.

"I...Came down, after thinking for a while to – oh, god this is ridiculous. Em... Well. To ap – Ugh no, ugh. Apolo –gize."

"What?"

"Come ON, don't make me repeat myself. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I –"

"But what did you say?"

"I am S-O-R-R-Y."

"Oh." Masami still had her face to the wall. It sounded like she meant it. "Okay then."

"Okay? Okay? That's all I get after humiliating myself like that?" Ayano jumped on her bed and wrapped her arms around Masami.

"What the –" began Masami before Ayano started tickling her like a madman. "No – hahaha, stop! I can't –" Masami's poor attempt to push the girl of her did not work at all. Ayano giggled as she tickled Masami in her sides. She stopped after a while and they both lay next to each other, laughing it out.

"See, you look so much better when you smile," said Ayano. "Again, sorry for making you cry."

"Hmmm..." mumbled Masami back, her eyes set on the bottom of the top bed. "It wasn't your fault."

"Okay." Ayano turned to Masami and gave her a dead serious look. One that was a bit scary. No, really scary. "Don't ever tell anyone I apologized, okay?" She gave Masami a glare – Masami was sure that Ayano could kill a man with that glare, and then started giggling like she had done before.

"Just kidding!" Ayano threw her arm over Masami's stomach while moving a bit closer to her. It gave Masami chills, but she didn't protest against it.

"Warm..." mumbled Ayano quietly.

They didn't talk nor sleep, even though both the girls had closed their eyes.

A pleasant silence filled the room completely, for a while at least.

"You're the most interesting person I've ever met." said Ayano thoughtfully, her arm still around Masami.

"Oh? I am? Never thought I could be interesting... I'm just a plain, good-for-nothing orphan. I've never seen anything and never been anywhere," said Masami casually. "I'm not interesting at all."

"You shouldn't label yourself with all those things. Besides you're pretty fun and what?! I can't believe it... You've never seen the outside world?" Ayano shot up and waved with her arms in front of Masami's face.

"Eh... No. I was born here, remember?" laughed Masami.

"What a disaster! There are so many things you're missing out on, so many things you haven't seen or done! Like petting circus animals, yelling your name from the top of a mountain, looking at the stars while climbing a tree, dancing in the woods during a full moon and and and –"

"I know! But just like you said before, this is a prison. You can't just get out of here, dummie."

"Yes you can. You can escape everything. And I know what I'm talking about, I do it all the time." Ayano jumped of the bed and twirled around for a few seconds before placing herself next to Masami again.

"I'm always on the run. Being locked up forever is awful and if you want to be free and explore the world then you should start taking action and change your situation yourself. Sitting by and waiting until someone's going to save you won't do. No one's going to save you. No one will care. The only one who could get you out of this situation, is you and you alone."

"I know, I know -"

"Well, then stop sitting around!"

"I am going to leave this place, okay?!"

"That's the spirit! And whatever it takes, I'll help you out."

_Wh-what? Ah, oh shit. No, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the plan... Damn... Eh..._

"We'll leave tonight!" said Ayano as she jumped up and placed both her hands on her hips, looking like an army officer.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! You told me about our new 'work' here, didn't you? I'm not thrilled to get beaten by damn aristocrats. If you want to escape, then now is your time."

"But, we planned it next week... My friends. I cannot leave them."

"They can come with us! All of them. I don't care who they are, but if you like them, then so do I." Ayano came a bit closer and placed her hands on Masami's shoulders.

"I want you to see the world, I want you to be able to see what's out there. You remind me of the old me. The one that was locked up. Masami, I'm giving you the opportunity to leave your cage. To fly away and explore the world. There's so much to discover, so many things to see. I'll show you everything. I'll take you with me on my adventure. Our adventure."

Masami was completely taken aback. Usually, she would be able to reply to everything, but now? This girl, someone she barely knew, someone she had just met, wanted to take her on an adventure.

_She wants to show me the world. Why would she want to do that? Did she want something from me? She barely knows me._

_Can I trust her?_

"Why me?"

"The fire in your eyes, the curiosity I saw when I told you about the outside world. It made me so happy." said Ayano, who then mumbled something that Masami couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Well... Oh, this is embarrassing to say out loud..." said Ayano. She gazed out of the window now, looking with eyes that were skimming through the past. "I never had any friends that I didn't lose... I don't want to lose my first and only sister."

It took Masami a minute before she realized what Ayano had just said.

_Sister. That's what she said, right? No, no, I'm sure I misheard that. That's definitely not what she said._

_Right?_

"Sister? Do you see me as your sister?" asked Masami loudly, too shocked to hide the fact that she was shocked.

"Of course, Masami. I know it sounds weird, but I never had one and this is really new to me too. But believe me or not, I do care about you. We are both just children in a stupid and horrible world, and my heart breaks when I heard that you haven't seen any of the beautiful things in life. I, as your big sister, will take the responsibility and show you everything. Or at least give you a chance."

Masami's mouth fell open. She now completely lost the ability to talk and went over what Ayano just said in her head for countless of times.

Ayano now had a real smile on her face, one that actually looked kind and good-hearted.

"I'll help you out and offer you this opportunity. It's up to you whether you'll take it or not."

* * *

**WRITERS TALK**

• So that was it for the prologue! Next chapter will be set in the future and YES flashbacks of what happened in the past will be included hehe.

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**

xoxo gossip girl


	4. The Hat

Hey, guys, I'm back! I changed a few things as you can see (the title and the summary) and I want to explain a few things before getting to the actual chapter, hehe.

So I was thinking a lot about a few things and encountered a few problems. My original plan was to let Masami live with the Mukamis (she also being a Mukami). BUT her living with them for such a long time would have had a huge influence on their behavior. I felt like they would end up to be too OOC, just because she's with them (get it? I can't really explain it). That's why I changed the summary and my plot (kinda). Masami will still meet the Mukamis (really really soon, btw), but they haven't seen each other since the day of their escape (spoiler?). I did this, so that the sadistic side of the personalities would still be there and that they're more like what they are in the game (aka the lovable sadistic bastards we all fell in love with).

Also, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it and just to make something clear (to avoid any confusion):

\- I know the overall story line and I have completed a few of the routes and read most routes through. - basically, this potato knows what she's writing about, so no worries about that (though I don't know a lot about those two new guys... glasses and an eyepatch...why)

\- I'll try to stay canon, but I'll change things for my own plot, so I won't be following the original plot (sorry, I guess?). OF COURSE I won't be changing any personalities, I'll try to keep them in character (which is hard bc there are so many characters ;_;)

\- I did the sugar cubes thing on purpose! For later...

I think that was it? At any rate, here's the first chapter that's set in the present!

* * *

CHAPTER 4 REWRITTEN (28/02/2016)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

→ The Hat

* * *

Tired.

My muscles ache, I'm out of breath. I can't go on.

I'm too weak, too worn out.

"_Keep running."_

Do as you were told.

Do _not_ disappoint them. Survive.

Keep running.

Keep running.

Keep running.

* * *

A cool spring breeze made its way through the window of a small room. It was a typical September evening; freshly fallen leaves covering the streets and the sun peeking over the horizon, making that the deep orange tones in the sky would only fade slowly.

For a creature of the night, this time of the year was the time to sleep a bit longer than usual. But not for those who had to attend school.

It was around nine in the evening. Masami slowly dragged herself out of bed, half an hour after her alarm had forcefully woken her up. She sluggishly walked past the mirror, catching only a glimpse of what she looked like.

A walking corpse would be a fitting description, thought Masami. She looked like her hair was ran over by a tornado and those dark, purple bags under her eyes didn't make her look any better.

Lack of sleep. Again.

"This is going to be such a pleasant day," said Masami to herself while walking towards her suitcase besides the bed. As she was just about to take out her uniform, she heard a loud knock on the door of her hotel room. There was a short silence after the knock, but that silence was soon followed by an infinite amount of tumultuous knocks. Lazily Masami walked towards the door, fully aware of who this impatient person was. She had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as usual.

"Why so early..." mumbled Masami before opening the door.

"Well, that took you a long time," A purple-haired girl barged in, already dressed and ready to go. The girl, a head shorter than Masami, jumped towards her and poked her nose. "Didn't you hear me? Are you still sleeping, perhaps?"

"No, I'm awake. You're just really, really noisy," barked Masami back, a bit harsher than she actually intended.

"Ah, I see. Didn't sleep well, huh?"

"No, I'm fine."

"But you look like shit." The girl gave her that typical nonchalant laugh, obviously trying to get on Masami's nerves.

"Thank you. I'll remember to bring my trashcan along next time," Masami said in an overly sarcastic voice and a dead expression. Was this how her morning had to start? Masami was so exhausted, she could possibly sell her soul for a good night of rest. Even a few hours would suffice.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing. Besides, thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it, Masami-chan." The sentence had started with that typical frivolous voice, but the 'thank you' had a rare sincerity to it, something Masami only rarely heard from this girl. Masami's annoyance slightly dropped.

"Don't worry, it's the least I could do for you." Masami rubbed her chin as she walked back to her suitcase and picked up a neatly folded uniform along with a towel.

"Oh, yeah! When I asked you if you wanted to come along, I thought I had to bribe you into it, but thank god I didn't have to," said the girl in her typical mocking voice. "Bribing just doesn't work on you and your stubborn-ass personality."

Masami responded with a weak smile. The only reason why she agreed to go in the first place, was just to get _her_ off her back and to do something back for her. _She_ had done so much for her, this was the least she could do to repay her.

The girl, who had dropped herself on Masami's bed, pointed at the uniform in Masami's hands. "Cute isn't it? A bit _too_ cute to my taste, though..."

"It's okay, I guess..." said Masami, inspecting the uniform in her hands before glancing at the purple-head. "Hmmm, you're not wearing the bows."

"Of course not. Why would I, Masami-chan? It's such a bother," laughed the girl back as she fixed the collar of her shirt. Her shirt was open, showing off _some_ cleavage, it barely being on the edge of 'school appropriate'. Furthermore, the shirt was only partly tucked in her skirt and her jacket tied around her waist.

Fashion these days... It was something Masami had to catch up on.

Or not.

Masami smiled as she looked at the girl's look. "Guess that it wouldn't be you if you wore those innocent little bows... since you're everything but cute and innocent."

"Awh, Masami that hurt. That hurt right here." The girl pouted and dramatically placed her hand on her heart.

Masami stuck out her tongue and walked towards the bathroom, since she hadn't showered yet and she really wanted to freshen up. No, she really _needed_ to freshen up. Didn't you have to make a good impression on your first day? Not that she cared, but she did pity those who had to see her in this condition.

"Well, you just go take a shower and I'll wait for you in the lobby, okay?" said the girl after getting up. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly, before walking towards Masami. And then, out of nowhere, the girl punched Masami on the shoulder with her fist. The pain shot through Masami's shoulder in a fraction of a second.

_Strength like that should be illegal, dammit!_

"What was that for?!" yelled Masami, jerking back and placing a hand on the attacked shoulder.

"For not coming to me when you have nightmares all night long. You can't keep quiet about things like that, and certainly not to me. You should trust me."

"Nightmares? I don't have nightmares. You should stop worrying about me, really."

"Liar, liar pants on fire... You know, you always want to shoulder the burden on your own. It will crush you, sooner or later. Just tell me when something is bothering you, alright? I always tell you everything, so it's only natural for me to ask you to open up to me."

_These damn lectures again. And burden... Pffft, what did that even mean?_

Masami let out a deep sigh. Of course, she didn't agree with anything _she_ said and didn't feel like she had done anything wrong in the first place. But being too tired to go into a never ending discussion, she decided to agree with whatever _she_ said. "Alright, I'll give it my best shot."

Revenge for the punch would come later.

"That's my little sister! Now get ready, weren't you the one who _really_ wanted to go to school?"

"Oh right, damn," groaned Masami. She ran towards the bathroom with her clothes and closed the door behind her, leaving the purple head alone in the hotel room.

"See you downstairs, Masami-chan~" sang the girl.

"See you, _Ayano_."

* * *

Masami got out of the taxi that had brought them to school. It hadn't been a long ride, since the school was pretty close to the city, where the hotel was located. The first thing Masami noticed were the chatting groups of kids in front of the school. They seemed to talk about their weekend and were laughing as they walked towards the school.

It looks like they're having fun. Must be nice. Masami felt a bit curious now.

Only a little bit, though.

"Nice building," said Ayano when she got out of the car and placed her arm around Masami's shoulder. The sight was ridiculous: a shorter girl putting an arm around a tall one. But it was something Masami had gotten used to, this was just Ayano's weird way of showing affection.

Masami looked up at the building. Her jaw dropped slightly. "Is this supposed to be a school?" Masami said skeptically. This school did not look like one of those school she had seen on TV. "It looks like a fucking castle."

"Darling, mind your language," said Ayano while shaking her head in a disapproving way and a small grin on her face. "This is a school for wealthy children, so naturally, it's a bit bigger than other schools, little girl."

Masami continued to gape at the enormous building. It looked old and had a historic feel to it. She didn't like that feeling at all. The building gave her bad vibes, she felt them right in her gut.

"Let's go! ~" sang Ayano, getting Masami out of her trail of thoughts.

"Getting education...From actual teachers. Should be...Fun," mumbled Masami, trying not to look at the colossal building.

"Hey, I also taught you many things!" sounded the offended voice of Ayano.

"Yes, but teachers actually know what they're talking about," said Masami who was trying not to smirk at her kick-ass comeback.

* * *

Only with Ayano, Masami would let her guard down and open up. Masami was very aware of the fact that she wasn't a joy to be around and enjoyed the fact that she lived a life in the shadow of her extravagant friend.

_That was how it's supposed to be._

Masami usually kept herself a bit more on the background whenever there where strangers around, or just around people in general. Ayano was more confident and tactful when it came to talking to others. Some might say that Ayano's a manipulator at heart, but Masami didn't think of her that way. Ayano was just good with words and just appeared to be a bit more charismatic to others. That's how people fell in love with Ayano. Because, honestly, who didn't? She was confident, smart, strong and on top of that: attractive. She had all the keys to success and was _very_ aware of that. Ayano, oblivious? Biggest joke of the year, if you had to ask Masami.

Furthermore, Ayano made good use of her ability to understand how others think, understand how others feel and what others desire. She knew how a human mind works and knew all the mysteries it contains. She knew how to win their hearts, how to charm her way into their minds.

Masami sometimes felt enormous amounts of envy towards Ayano. Ayano was everything Masami once dreamed to be. Masami had always looked up to Ayano, and still did. And yet, she couldn't be anything like her. She wasn't confident, she wasn't smart or charismatic. She wasn't able to live life at its fullest like Ayano did.

But that didn't matter. Things were fine the way they were. Masami didn't feel like she deserved the kind of attention that Ayano always got. Masami didn't desire that at all, she truly wanted her friend – no her sister, to get as much attention and appreciation, since she actually deserved it.

The only thing Masami wanted was to be strong and to find something, even though she wasn't sure what.

There had always been a gaping hole inside her, a hole she desperately wanted to fill. If only she knew with what.

* * *

"Ah, yes. We were supposed to go to school here."

"Hmm?"

"We're registered, I'm sure of it. Oh, our deepest apologies for the two weeks of absence. Our flight had been delayed and we had some trouble with getting new tickets and such," said Ayano to a vile looking woman at the reception of the school. Masami stood beside her, trying to listen to the boring conversation. You could tell by Masami's expression that she wasn't trying that hard to keep up with their talk.

"Let me take a look," said the woman, looking at them with a distrusting face. She disappeared behind a large computer screen.

"Little miss sunshine, if you ask me," whispered Ayano to Masami, who tried her best to hide her snickering.

"I see. You girls must be Sato Ayano and Sato Masami." The woman, who had turned back to them, took out some papers from a file. "Here are your schedules and the school rules. We expect nothing more than impeccable behavior, understood?"

"Thank you very much, and yes we will not cause any trouble." Ayano took the papers and handed Masami her schedule.

Masami quickly compared her schedule to Ayano's. "Huh? We're not in the same class?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Eh... Yes, actually there is a problem. I want to know why we're not in the same class."

"That's just how it is, there is no particular reason for that. It cannot be changed," bit the woman back.

"We understand. Thank you for your time and again, sorry for the trouble," said Ayano quickly, with a sugar sweet smile.

The woman closed her eyes slightly and waved with her hand. "You can go to your classes now, you don't want to be late."

"Okay!~" Ayano grabbed Masami by her arm and was about to skip away.

"Wait a second."

"Oh?" Ayano turned around.

"We have a dress code, so we expect young ladies like yourself to dress appropriately. You got that, missy?"

"Okay, miss! I'll try to pay attention to the dress code."

_She won't._

Masami and Ayano then left.

"What a hag."

"Tell me about it." Masami smiled and took a closer look to her schedule. Her smile dropped like a brick. She started with math. Great. Couldn't be better. She didn't know any math, let alone any other exact sciences, or any sciences at all.

"Oh, come on! Brighten up. You look like one of those zombies from that movie we saw a few weeks ago. Really ugly. Not to mention cranky and dead as hell." Ayano gave Masami a light push.

"Yeah, yeah, you made your point, but –"

"But what?"

"But being in a room without my trusty, annoying sister... How will I _ever _survive that?"

"So cute!" Ayano pinched Masami's cheek and gave her a cocky smile. "You're actually going to miss me!"

"Don't count on it, missy," said Masami and grinned as she used the word that the vile woman from the reception had used to address Ayano.

"Oh, stop it you."

"Now, we should probably go, before some other witch sees what you're wearing. They've got their eyes on you and your _great_ sense of fashion. Beware, Ayano."

"It's only 10 in the evening, Masami-chan! Take a break!" said Ayano rather dramatically just when a group of girls passed them.

"We really have to go now, everyone is already heading to their classes," replied Masami, completely ignoring Ayano's little drama act.

"Fine, fine. See you during lunch okay? Just text me where you are."

Masami nodded and perused to go to her class. When already at the end of the hall she heard a shrill voice.

_Oh god._

"Masami-chan!"

"What?"

"Don't skip any classes okay? Be a good girl! ~"

"You better behave, Ayano!" yelled Masami back before leaving the hallway.

_What a way to start your day._

* * *

"Okay, class. We have a new student here. Please introduce yourself."

_Okay, now come up with one hell of an amazing introduction._

"Hello, I'm Sato Masami. Nice to meet you. Please take good care of me."

_Nailed it._

The teacher, a 40-year-old bald male, nodded. "There's a free seat somewhere in the back," said the teacher. "You can go and take your seat."

Masami nodded and walked towards her seat in the back. She tried not to look stressed or nervous, but that was harder than she thought it would be. Especially when 24 students stared at her while doing so.

_Stay cool._

_Chill._

Masami took her seat and sighed mentally. She was not seated by the window, but somewhere in the middle of the classroom, in the back and in between two girls. Worst place to sit, if you had to ask her. She wanted to sit next to the damn window and these girls looked like a couple of spoiled brats. Okay, no she took that back. One of the girls gave her a tiny, yet very friendly smile.

_This girl. I approve of her._

But the worst thing was the guy in front of her. He was wearing a HAT in class (was that even allowed? Another one who didn't follow the damn dress code!). And it wasn't just a hat, no, it was some weird-ass fedora. He totally blocked her sight with that damn hat! She couldn't see half the blackboard. But that wasn't the worst thing about him. The worst thing was the fact that he was currently staring at Masami with strangely familiar eyes and an even more familiar suave smile.

Masami felt like punching him in the face. Her intuition told her to do so.

But, as the good girl Masami was, she decided to ignore him and to wait until he turned around. Which took a VERY long time. It was like he was inspecting her, his eyes sliding over her as if she was some piece of meat. Great. And then he had the audacity to give her a creepy giggle, before _finally_ turning around.

Masami felt enormous amounts of regret. She could have been in the hotel, watching TV or exploring the city, but no, she just _had_ to agree to accompany her bratty sister to school. The pain and regret was too real.

Too real.

So the rest of the lesson went pretty normal. Masami couldn't follow at all, but still took some notes, as the fantastic student she was. Well, the only reason she did that was to prevent herself from driving a crayon through Fedora's skull. He was leaning behind, with both his elbows resting on Masami's desk. Her annoyance rose with the speed of light. This guy was able to piss her of in such a subtle way without even saying a word. Bravo.

This guy was obviously a professional.

After class the glorious sound of the school bell went off. Everyone stood up, ready for a short break. Masami was ready to spurt her way out of this doomed classroom, but no.

He was blocking her way.

"Ah, a cute vampire girl? What an absolute joy, fufu," said Fedora with a chuckle. A CHUCKLE. Who the hell chuckled these days?!

Masami's face was blank, she was literally using all her power to not scrunch her face up. He knew she was a vampire? How?

Ah, and then it hit her. He was a vampire too. Masami mentally slapped herself on the forehead. How could she not notice something like that? She was a freaking vampire! How could she look over the fact that another vampire sat with her in the same room. Masami blamed her restless night.

"...Okay," said Masami. Keeping quiet had only made him come closer, so saying something was the best option. "I have no idea what you're talking about. By the way, you got something on your hat."

"A-re~?"

And with that Masami took her chance to escape by changing her direction and speeding her way towards the door. This was probably one of her most childish actions ever.

But it worked, she had successfully left the classroom.

And then she saw Fedora standing in front of her.

Again.

With that damn smile on his –let's be honest here– handsome face.

Masami groaned. This guy could teleport. Why couldn't she do that? Damn her lack of cool abilities.

"Ah, so trying to play with me? If you want to play, then you should have asked, fufu~" Fedora held the tip of his hat and gave her a seductive wink.

Well, this was... awkward. Was he trying to hit on her? Masami couldn't tell if he was serious or not. He looked like he was teasing her, very much like a certain girl she had to live with.

Oh, that was it.

Masami knew who this person reminded her of. His eyes were just like Ayano's. Actually, his overall attitude and that (damn!) smirk reminded Masami of Ayano.

Weird.

But at this very moment, thinking of a sharp and witty answer to this seductive bastard's 'subtle' way of flirting was her main priority.

But, of course, her phone went off, interrupting her thinking process.

After reaching for the device, Masami felt slightly relieved when seeing the name on the screen and quickly skimmed though the text message.

* * *

From: best sister in the WORLD (the person in question had picked the name herself, tsk, tsk)

Where are you? I'm waiting for you in the entrance hall ~

* * *

_Okay need to text back, this is obviously an emergency._

* * *

To: best sister in the WORLD

Come to me right now

I'm in front of my classroom

there's another vampire

he is wearing a fucking FEDORA

this is an emergency

sos

* * *

Good, that should do it. A bit relieved, Masami looked up, her gaze back on the guy and she had _almost_ jerked back. This guy, this fedora-wearing ASS, just stood there, his face literally an inch away from her own. Their noses almost touched.

ALMOST.

_Talking about personal space. He didn't know what that was, didn't he?_

"What the – Don't invade my personal space!" was what Masami really wanted to yell, but being the master in the arts of controlling her own emotions, she just stared at him with a deadpan look on her face. But that didn't take away the fact that she really, really wanted to kick him in the balls. The urge was strong. But she had to control herself. He was annoying her on purpose and most likely expecting some spectacular reaction, like seeing her blush – something that wouldn't happen in a million years.

And just like she thought, he looked somewhat dissatisfied with her reaction.

Good.

But the situation hadn't changed.

Currently, they were staring in each other's eyes. Not the romantic kind, though.

The silence was getting too long. She had to say something. Get herself out of this overly awkward situation.

"I would _love _to stay, but I have to meet with someone right now." Masami took a step to the right, still not breaking the eye-contact. No way was she going to lose this round. "Bye." Masami finally broke the eye-contact and turned around, ready to leave.

"Ah, leaving so soon already? How disappointing, slut-chan."

What. What did he just call her?

He.

Didn't.

Dare.

"What did you just call me, you prick?"

"Fufu, did I break through your shield? Angry, slut-chan?"

Without thinking, Masami grabbed Fedora by his tie.

"_What_ did you call me again?"

This was definitely not going according to plan.

Bye, bye, self-control.

Fedora only gave her _that_ giggle. Was he mocking her? He better not do that. For his own sake.

"What a good face... Already inviting me in, don't you?"

That was it.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Just when Masami was about to jam her fist into his stomach, she heard the familiar voice of her female companion.

"Masami-chan! It's the first day of school, stop flirting around. How dare you keep me waiting like that, you bastard."

Masami had never been happier to see Ayano. Finally, the purple-head had arrived.

"You were the one who kept me waiting!" Masami let go of Fedora's tie and angrily walked towards Ayano who stood a few meters away.

"Hmmm, who got you so angry? I rarely see you in this shameful condition, darling."

"Doesn't matter, let's go. I need some fresh air."

"Are? ~" Ayano moved Masami away from her and set her gaze on Fedora, who stood there, completely perplex. It was as if he was seeing someone completely different, as if he recognized Ayano from somewhere.

Again, Masami was completely confused.

"What? Is there something?" Masami moved in front of Ayano, intentionally blocking the view of the short girl.

"Ah, nothing. Let's go!" sounded Ayano's smooth voice. Quickly, she put her arm around Masami's and then, as usual, Ayano dragged Masami away, leaving the fedora-wearing bastard behind.

"So they're all here..."

"Who?"

"The Sakamakis."

* * *

I hope I grasped Laito's personality a bit? Please tell me if I didn't or if I could do better! Anyway, no Mukamis yet (SORRY). They'll come...SOON.

And yes Ayano's still here. The purpose of this chapter? I just really wanted to show you what kind of a relationship Masami and Ayano have and how they both act when they're with each other and how they act with strangers (lady at the reception, Laito for Masami). I think it's better to already make a few things clear in this chapter, just to avoid confusion in later chapters.

The little "angst" piece in the beginning is a snippet of Masami's nightmare.

**OTHER**

• Thoughts on this chapter?

• Very important: is the pacing okay? If I need to go a bit faster, then please tell me. I always tend to take things too slow (oops).

• The girl who gave Masami a friendly smile... Guess who that was (Hint: name ends with ui, starts with a y)

• So I wanted to ask you guys this last time, but I totally forgot about it. Who's your favorite Sakamaki and Mukami? And who's your ultimate favorite?

**REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES ARE APPRECIATED**

**If you have questions, feel free to ask me anything (or advise, or complaints, or you know anything!)**


	5. The Meeting

Finally, I'm back. AGAIN sorry for the super late upload, but this month has been very hectic. I am surprised that I even got the time to finish this.

Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. It contains some flashbacks, mentions a few things I haven't mentioned in my last chapter and well, I just hope it will be worth the wait.

A few things I would like to mention, though:

\- It was REALLY nice to read who your favorites are! I find them all so intriguing, and it maybe because of that that they're so hard to write... They are all so complex and it takes a while for me to figure out how they would react to things.

\- I have exams next week, so the next upload will be in the week of 15 December. (I promise not to delay things!)

* * *

CHAPTER 5 REWRITTEN (28/02/2016)

* * *

"Dwell on the beauty of life. Watch the stars, and see yourself running with them."  
― Marcus Aurelius

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Adelise_

* * *

"_Stay awake."_

_Those words kept drumming in the skull of the young girl. She opened her eyes with great difficulty. Rays of light filtered through the leaves above her, a cold, sticky hand was placed on her own._

_The girl felt dizzy and couldn't get a clear vision. Everything was a blur and even though she wanted to say something, she couldn't get her mouth to move. Not even her limbs would move._

_Everything felt so heavy. Had breathing always been so difficult?_

_She didn't know where she was._

_She didn't know her name nor her age._

_And even so, she didn't feel scared at all._

_Wasn't that strange?_

_The girl tried concentrate on the surroundings, on the sounds in particular. She was still able to hear. _

_But she couldn't hear anything besides two voices and the sound of the wind against the leaves of the trees. She couldn't make sense out of the words they spoke, but she tried to listen to the rhythm of their voices. It soothed her for some reason._

"_Do something. You own me that. This is all your fault."_

"_Wasn't it you who ran away from your own responsibilities? You shouldn't have been overhearing my conversations."_

"_I had everything under control. I just didn't expect—"_

"_This girl to save your life, perhaps? Even though it was not necessary for her to intervene? Vampires don't die like that, humans do."_

"…"

"_Well, what are you going to do now?"_

"_I—I don't know. I don't know!"_

"_You've never been a fool. You know there's only one option, Adelise."_

"_Turning her is not an option."_

"_It is a vampire life or the grave. In the end, it's entirely your choice."_

"_Isn't that the same thing? Both swallow humanity and bury it in darkness."_

"_Make the choice that's best for you. Isn't that how you've lived your life this whole time? One can only survive by using others. I can make her forget her tragic life and I am willing to grand you my help, but only if you find yourself able to make a choice."_

"_And what if I make the wrong choice?"_

"_You are a vampire. There are no wrong choices."_

_The sound faded away._

_Masami closed her eyes._

* * *

_Sakamaki…_

_Sakamaki?_

_Where did I here that before?_

"Sakamaki who?"

"You're too forgetful, really," sighed Ayano as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her fingers gently placed above the spot where her scar covered her skin; a thin, red line starting at the bridge of her nose and leaving its trail on her left cheekbone area. It was like sweep of a brush had gone over her freckled face, leaving a permanent mark.

It was a strange sight, especially when you looked at it for a long time. The scar felt so out of place. It ruined the perfect picture, like a large scratch on a painting.

Ayano herself was certainly not ashamed of the irregularity on her face, because in all honesty, Masami could not imagine Ayano to be ashamed of anything at all. She had always been a proud person, who always felt like doing whatever she wanted, rather than limiting herself. Masami admired that ability, that was certain.

But the thing was, how Ayano got the scar was still one big mystery. Masami couldn't remember anything of the past, it was nothing but a blur to her.

Ayano said she had fallen and had scratched her face on a branch or something. Later on, she had said that she wasn't even sure herself. Masami never really dug into it anymore.

The past is the past.

Masami glanced at her sister, who slowly walked beside her, with smooth and elegant steps, as if she was skating on ice. With every step her curly hair, all messily tied up in a ponytail, swung from one side to the other.

"You know me very well then, Tiny," Masami replied, almost forgetting that she had been called forgetful.

_Damn you, stream of consciousness._

"Don't use that name, it's beyond annoying. I don't need to be reminded how I lack in length, Masami-chan."

"I think it's quite fitting, though."

"You think too much, dear." Her lips curled into a calm, yet playful smile.

"Can't help it, considering I'm a genius." Masami paused for the dramatic effect. "Obviously."

"Then tell me who the Sakamakis are, _oh brilliant ruler_."

"…Touché." Masami smiled in defeat. "But seriously, who are they? And vampires? Really? There are more vampires at this school? What is this all about, Ayano?"

"Oh, that… I'll explain it later, I think our little break is almost over." Ayano twirled around Masami, almost making Masami lose her balance. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

And with that, Ayano disappeared as fast as she had appeared, with a smile full of mischief covering her face. She didn't even leave some time to listen to Masami's protests. To be fair, it was not like this surprised Masami in any way. Ayano had the tendency to act all mysterious and to disappear whenever she thought was fit. Masami guessed that that's just how she had always been; strange.

_Again, what a crazy child. Glad I'm the normal one here. Okay, no. That's a joke. I'm… very normal… Well… I have my moments, I guess…_

Masami didn't want to go back to the classroom, but it being her first day, she really didn't want to stand out by not being there. Getting a bad reputation on her very first day? Definitely not her main goal. She would form and polish her reputation when the time was ripe. Which would be, considering the time and place, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. That would be perfect.

_Who says I'm not a genius, pfft._

Walking back to the classroom, the vampire couldn't help thinking about Ass-hat's look on his face when seeing Ayano. It was a strange look, almost as if he was mortified, as if he had seen a ghost.

_Whatever, Ayano would explain it later. No worries._

_Actually, yes there were a few worries._

_Other vampires._

_In this school._

_Great._

Encountering others of her kind was not part of the plan. Not at all, actually. Masami felt slightly nervous thinking about this. Come on, she hadn't met any other vampires besides Ayano. Masami didn't know how to recognize them. The smell? The fangs? The asshole complexion? What the hell gave it away?

Ayano had told her about other vampires, though. She had said that you had to treat them like you would treat others. She had told Masami that there were all kinds of vampires, but most of them were either savages or snobs and presumptuous assholes. There was also a special category for the berserk and psychotic ones. Staying away from that kind was one of Masami's priorities.

Anyhow, other vampires? Masami figured that acting like she always did would definitely work… Unless someone called her by such a disgusting nickname again.

In that case, she was going to wreck shit up.

Masami continued to make her way back to the classroom and tried to empty her head of stupid things she shouldn't worry about now.

_Just relax._

When back, the vampire quickly went back to her desk in the back. She noticed that she was not the first, nor the last to arrive. Good. Very good actually.

More importantly, she noticed that the fedora asshole wasn't here yet.

_Enjoy your moment of peace while you can, Masami._

Masami rested her arms on her desk, with her head buried in them.

_Wh-what? I'm tired, okay! Sleeping in class is…Oh, give me a rest. I'm still a top-student._

"Eh…H-hello!"

"Hm…"

"S-sorry to disturb you, eh, oh are you sleeping?"

A gentle poke on her shoulder woke Masami. She slowly raised her head and brushed her hair out of her face, a poor attempt to make her hair look less wild and bedhead-ish.

Masami glanced at the one who had disturbed her. It was that girl from earlier, the one with the friendly looking smile. "Hmm, what were you saying?"

"Oh, sorry! Did I wake you?" the girl said a bit panicked.

"No, no, I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting a bit, don't worry," yawned Masami. This girl was pretty nervous. Did Masami look that intimidating? These kind of things didn't really happen to her. It was mostly Ayano who did the whole intimidation act.

Other possibility; Masami currently looked like a homeless person and she was scaring the girl with those fancy bags under her eyes. The make-up Masami had put on this morning wasn't doing its magic, was it?

"Oh, I'm glad!" laughed the girl, now more at ease. "I was told by the teacher to hand you this file. He heard that you missed a lot and this file contains a lot of exercises and explanations that could help you pick everything up."

The girl smiled and handed her a yellow file, not very heavy or thick but it looked like a _pain_.

"The teacher wanted to hand you these himself, but you ran out of class so quickly that he asked me to hand them to you."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"Em… I also wanted to ask you something…" The girl started fiddling with the seam of her skirt. "Do you know Laito from somewhere?"

"…Who?"

"Ah, he's the boy who sits in front of you, em… the one with the hat. Sorry, I just –you two were talking and I was wondering if you knew him from somewhere…"

"Oh, _that guy_. No, I don't know him. I don't want to know him either," said Masami, her attempts to sound neutral were very poor.

"Ah, yes. Laito can be very… persistent."

"Uhu," said Masami while putting the file in her bag.

"Oh, by the way I'm Yui, Komori Yui! Sorry, I should've introduced myself earlier!"

"Sato Masami," Masami said. Subtly, yet not very subtly, she stared at this random girl, who strangely enough introduced herself even after finishing her business with Masami. There was no reason for her to continue this conversation, and yet she did.

"Where do you know Laito from?" The girl looked like a girlfriend, or no, his babysitter, maybe? A douchebag like him definitely needed one. The way this girl had talked about him, it wasn't a tone a lover would use, if you had to ask Masami. But, who cares, it's not like Masami's a love expert or anything. Everything she knew about love came from her limited amount experiences and, of course her most important source of entertainment: her Spanish soap series.

Masami could hear Ayano laughing at her in a distance when hearing something about her soap series. And even though Ayano laughed at her for watching the overdramatic Spanish novellas, she always ended up watching them with her.

_Beautiful, really._

"Ah!" the girl was surprised. Certainly not a reaction Masami had expected. "…I live with him and his family now," continued the girl after regaining her composure.

Masami looked back at her, still having that naturally uninterested expression on her face.

_Really, listen, I am not uninterested on purpose, okay? That is just my FACE, for the matter of fact._

"You live… with him?" The vampire raised her eyebrow in doubt. How could this human, this human girl, live with _that guy_. And speaking of that guy, what was this girl then? A pet? A toy, perhaps? Obviously a source of food. Making the connection between a human girl living with that kind of person, is something that even Masami was capable of doing. "Why?"

"I –" The girl didn't get to finish her sentence, since the teacher had walked in the classroom. She apologized to Masami and walked to her own desk, almost looking relieved that she had been interrupted by the teacher.

Without any other disruptions the lessons continued. And a particular person was not present.

What

A

Joy

Masami truly hoped that he had been hit by a bus.

* * *

After class, this Yui girl had offered Masami to give her a tour around the school. Masami was a bit surprised by the offer. Nonetheless, Masami felt a bit better when hearing someone other than Ayano wanted to tag along with her. She decided to accept the girl's offer.

However, just before leaving, Masami was surrounded (read; driven in a corner) by a mass of students from her class. They started asking all these question ranging from her height, to her sister, to her ethnicity.

Masami felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her skirt. "Sorry, got to take this call," was all she said before leaving the room.

Yes, Masami exited the scene in style. Her 'I'm too cool for you, don't talk to me' mode was spot on. Not that she wanted to be rude, or anything like that, but in all honesty, she just really needed to leave that bombardment of questions.

_Aaah, the popularity is overwhelming. But this superstar has to leave._

Yui, that girl from earlier, quickly joined Masami in the hallway. "Oh, that was something! I didn't know you had a sister here, actually!"

"Oh, you didn't? She's in another class." Slowing down, Masami reached for her phone.

* * *

**From:** _Best sister in the world_

I'm heading towards your classroom, wait for me there ok!

* * *

"What was it?" The petit, blonde girl curiously peeped at the screen of the device.

"My sister. She wants me to wait for her here."

"Oh, should I leave then?" The girl looked somewhat disappointed.

"No, it's okay. My sister likes to make new… friends. She's very sociable."

"Really? Thank you, Masami-chan!" the girl beamed. "Oh, can I call you that? Or…?"

"Eh, no problem… eh…" Masami squinted her eyes at the girl, as she tried to remember her name. "What was your name again? I'm not very good with names."

"Oh, that's okay! I'm Yui!"

"Nice to meet you, Yui-chan!"

It wasn't Masami who said that.

When hearing the other voice, Yui let out a scream of surprise and almost fell on Masami. Understandable when someone yells in your ear.

"I'm so happy to see you have made a friend, Masami-chan. And happy to see that you're not as grumpy as earlier this evening. You're so _mean_ when you don't sleep enough."

Ayano looked absolutely delighted to see Masami with someone else. Without further due, Ayano grabbed Yui by her arm and pulled her back up.

"Sorry, haha! I didn't mean to scare you or anything~"

" Oh, no it's oka—" Yui froze when seeing Ayano's face. Her mouth literally fell open, but no sound would come out.

"Are you okay?" With a calm expression, Ayano tilted her head to the left and waved with her hand in front of the girl's face.

Even Masami was surprised by this sudden reaction. Sure, Ayano could look intimidating at times, but it was as if Yui had seen a ghost.

Thinking about it, her reaction was a bit similar to the one of that douchebag.

"Hmm…"

"Ayano just likes to tease people, don't worry, she won't scare you again."

"I can't make such promises, Masami-chan!"

Masami ignored Ayano's tirade. "She might need some fresh air. It might calm her down."

"Fine, fine…" hums Ayano back, her eyes still fixed on the staring girl.

* * *

"So, have you calmed down?" Ayano was sitting on a bench with crossed legs.

"Y—yes, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"Don't worry about it, really!" Ayano gave Yui a friendly and soothing smile.

A soft smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Can I ask you why you suddenly froze like that, though?"

"It's that you reminded me of someone… It was nothing, I suppose I just overreacted a bit," spoke the girl quietly. "I'm really sorry for that."

"Yui-chan, no more apologies. It wasn't your fault~"

"Yeah, it was totally _your_ fault, Ayano." Sitting on the arm rest of the bench, Masami kicked a pebble stone with the tip of her shoe.

"Shush, you! I already made a bad first impression, you're making it w-o-r-s-e."

"I'm not doing anything, all the credit goes to you, Tiny."

Ayano poked Masami in her sides, almost making her fall of the arm rest. "What a mean person you are."

Ayano giggled and both Masami and Ayano then smiled at Yui, who was trying not to laugh at the kibbling of the two sisters.

"Yui-chan, why do you carry the smell of a vampire?" Ayano asked out of nowhere.

Yui choked.

"You haven't noticed that we're vampires? Dear, dear, you are a bit slow-witted, aren't you? A bit like Masami-chan, in that case."

"She lives with that Fedora guy, apparently. And I am, by NO means, slow-witted."

"Are you serious? She lives with Laito-chan?"

It was Masami who had choked this time. "Laito-_chan_? Are you kidding me?"

Ayano ignored Masami completely and leaned towards Yui, who tried to back away.

"Don't be afraid, I won't do anything to you."

"You're not really helping by showing off those fangs of yours."

"Hmmp."

"Look, we don't want anything from you." Masami tried to give her a reassuring smile, as the girl still looked quite panicky.

"…Okay."

Suddenly, Ayano jumped up, scaring both Masami and Yui. "Oh, I totally forgot! Reiji-chan wanted to meet up with me now. You see, I told him I wanted to get you first and we ended up here instead."

"Reiji-_chan_… Do I even want to know?"

"Of course, didn't you want to know who the Sakamakis were?" Ayano pulled Masami of the bench with ease. "We're already late and as far as I remember, Reiji does not like unpunctuality."

"Argh… Fedora is going to be there too, isn't he?"

"You mean Laito-chan? What are you talking about, he's wonderful. Well, he used to be. I don't know what he's like now, but I'm sure he's still the same, cute Laito that he used to be."

"I strongly disagree with that statement. And for the hundred time, who are they?"

"I used to live with them a long, long, long time ago. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Oh." Masami remembered that particular conversation now. "Why are they here, then?"

"Now, now, let's go. Questions will be answered, just be patient, dear."

"Fine, but we can't leave this girl like this?"

"Oh, of course!" Ayano turned to a confused Yui. "You want to come along?"

"Ah! Eh, No, I can't. I have to clean the classroom, I promised a girl to take her shift today, so…"

"Okay, then that's settled. Let's go, Masami-chan~"

Masami groaned in revulsion as she left with Ayano.

* * *

Masami squirmed her arm out of Ayano's grip.

"What is it? I know being fashionably late is totally my thing, and I do dig it, but honestly, it's a very important meeting, so might as well hurry up a bit, okay?"

"I don't want to come along."

"Are? ~ Why the sudden decision to leave me?"

"How long has it been since you've seen them?"

"Haven't seen them since the day I met you."

"So, then it'd be one big reunion."

"If you say it like that, then yes."

"I would be third wheeling there the whole time. Rather not come at all then."

"Oh, but I wanted them to meet you! I'll buy you a yogurt drink if you come. Strawberry vanilla, your favorite…"

"Even though that sounds extremely tempting, it's still better if you go there alone. I'll wait for you outside."

"Fine, fine." Ayano pouted and pulled the sleeve of Masami's jacket.

"Just take your time, okay?" Masami patted the purple-haired girl's hair and left.

For Masami it just didn't feel right to be there. She wouldn't be able to understand any of their conversations and it would only make her look like a bigger outsider than she already was. It was better to just wait outside and see what would happen.

Besides, Masami would rather avoid being in the same room as that fedora-wearing douchebag.

* * *

"Hello~" Ayano opened the door of the classroom where she was supposed to meet up.

"You're late."

"Na, na, don't be so grumpy. I just got hold up by something, that's all. Besides, I came, didn't I? Isn't that the most important thing, _Reiji-chan_?"

"You didn't change at all, did you?" The tall, dark-haired vampire sighed in irritation, as he pushed his glasses up.

"You didn't either!" Ayano smiled broadly with both her hands behind her back, taking on a relaxed composure.

When turning her head, she saw two other vampires staring at her. Both looked at her in a strange manner.

Looked like she was the only one who was happy to be here… Oh well.

"Oh, not everyone is here yet. Only you, Shu-chan and…"

Ayano walked towards a white-haired male, one with piercing red eyes which obviously did not look at her in an approving way.

"That is Subaru. He's Christa's son."

Subaru clenched his fists when hearing his mother's name. "Just shut up, Megane! And who the fuck is this?! Why are we even here?"

Reiji withheld himself from letting out another sigh. He was quite sure that _she_ was able to explain things herself, so he didn't even bother to react on Subaru's outrage. That boy was just too sensitive when it came to his mother. How troublesome.

"He's quite aggressive, isn't he?" Ayano snickered, much to Subaru's dislike. "I am Ayano."

"So what?"

Ayano came a bit closer to him, making sure she could look him right in the eye. She hated it when people averted their eyes from her when she was about to speak.

She despised it.

"I am the youngest daughter of the Demon Lord, Subaru-chan~"

"What the—"

Reiji immediately interrupted Subaru. "You have changed your name."

"My old one was way too old-fashioned. Didn't suit my taste at all." Ayano shifted away from Subaru, who watched her angrily and a bit confused.

"Hah, does that mean you're related to that crazy hag?"

Ayano tilted her head slightly and sighed. She had expected this. "I will say this once and only once, do not speak of my sister like that in front of me again, got it?"

"Hmmp… Weren't you supposed to be dead?" The blonde sat far in the back of the classroom his arms folded and his head tilted back. He decided to react before Subaru got the chance to get into a discussion with her. It wouldn't end well, Reiji and he knew better than anyone else.

When hearing this, Ayano laughed. "Shu-chan, I never thought you would turn out to be so dry," she said. "Anyway, it's rather hard to kill me. I have no idea who told you this nonsense. I'm very much alive, for a vampire, as you can see~"

Shu averted his gaze and closed his eyes again. When noticing this, Ayano calmly walked towards his seat. She stood behind him and leaned down with her head resting on to the nape of his neck and her arms wrapped around him.

"Awh, not happy to see me, hmm? I thought you would be relieved to see that your ex-fiancé has been save and sound all this time, but I guess I was wrong. How displeasing." She laughed.

* * *

"_That's not how a lady should behave! Get down immediately!" The servant waved with his fists at the girl, who looked down upon him from out of a tree._

"_The sight from up here is lovely," she said amused, ignoring the servant completely._

"_Adelise-sama, you are twelve years old! This is not how a lady should behave!"_

_Twelve? Didn't he know she was a vampire? "You must be new…"_

"_Mistress, you are going to miss your dancing lessons!"_

"_Oh, but why didn't you say so?"_

* * *

Naturally, Shu was surprised by the sudden physical contact –considering no woman ever acted like that in such a shameless way— and was even more surprised when he heard _that word_. He had almost forgotten about that.

Almost.

* * *

"_You don't seem to enjoy dancing very much."_

"…"

"_Doesn't look like your mother approves of me, either."_

"_That's obvious."_

"_Good, that's why I'm here. I love to see her wrathful face. I couldn't care less about dancing."_

"…_Me neither."_

* * *

Shu smirked, with his eyes still closed. "How bothersome."

"It doesn't really matter to much now, does it? But I'm happy you're doing well all without me~" The girl shot back up and skipped back to the front of the classroom, leaving the blonde behind.

"Well, where are the triplets? I saw Laito-chan earlier, but I didn't have the chance to talk to him."

Before any more remarks could be made, the door slammed open.

What a timing.

* * *

Masami sat on the same bench as earlier this evening, listening to her –by most considered to be very shitty—pop tunes. Her head was tilted back, so that she was able to watch the evening night sky.

No stars.

The infinite sky was just there, motionless above her head, pitch black and soulless. Only a fingernail-silver of moon filled the sky with a pathetic amount of light.

Masami didn't like watching the moon. She adored the stars, the light that reached the earth from millions of miles away. The moon seemed so superficial to her, too present and it lacked that feeling of mystery that stars gave her.

"How depressing," mused Masami. "I could see more stars if I closed my eyes than there are in this stupid place."

Masami continued to softly hum to the beat of her music.

* * *

"Ayato-chan!"

The red-head stood in the opening of the door, motionless and in shock.

Ayano's face was shining and the second she saw him, she ran towards him for a hug.

"You've grown so handsomely!" she shrieked, pulling the male inside the room and walking around him with an observing eye.

Ayato backed away, his cheeks slightly red and his eyes full of disbelieve.

"See, I was right, she is indeed back, fufu."

Another male entered the classroom, with a broad smile and his arms wide open. "Missed me too, Adeli-chan?"

"Of course I did, how could I not?"

Laito pulled Ayano in for a tight hug. _She still smelled the same way. The smell of peaches and petrichor._

"You've grown too… Everyone got taller than me." Ayano let go of Laito and pouted as usual.

"Adeli-chan, you grew a lot too… You look more womanly than ever, fufu."

"Stop calling me that Laito-chan," she wailed. "People call me Ayano these days."

Then, at last, the last brother entered the room. Actually, he had entered the room with Laito, but hadn't decided to speak up until now.

"Neh, Teddy… Why is she here?"

Interrupting her conversation with Laito, Ayano turned to Kanato. "You haven't changed at all, Kanato-chan! You look exactly the same as you did before. How adorable~" Ayano gave him a charming smile.

"Hmm… You look a bit tired, are you getting enough sleep?" She decided not to comment on the bear he carried with him.

"…Teddy… This woman pretends to care after leaving us behind… Disgusting, isn't it?"

* * *

_A purple-haired girl ran around the fountain, chasing two younger boys, who were guffawing as they ran. Just when they thought they got rid of her, she appeared in front of them, grabbing both boys around their waist._

"_Got you~" _

_The two kids laughed in delight, until they couldn't breathe anymore._

"_Can we play hide and seek now, Adeli-chan?"_

"_Of course we can!"_

* * *

Ayano just sighed and smiled like she always did.

"Oi… What happened to your face?"

It was Ayato who asked first. Ayano was sure that the others had been wondering the same thing and of course it was Ayato who had asked the million dollar question. The scar was simply not something you could look over.

"Just an accident I had, nothing serious!" Ayano waved the question away with ease. "Neh, Ayato, how is school life so far?" Changing the subject, just to avoid more questions.

"School? Tch… A complete waste of time, that's what it is." He looked at the girl, who seemed to have an honest interest in what he had to say. He had forgotten that laugh and that energetic vibe of hers completely. It had been a long time.

* * *

"_Ah, there you are! Want to join us? We're about to play hide and seek."_

_The small boy looked up from the book he was reading. Fresh bruises covered his teary face. Upon seeing the girl, he immediately hid behind the book again._

"_I can't. Mother told me to study."_

"_So you don't want to go and play?"_

"…"

"_Why are you studying then?"_

"_Because I need to be the best!"_

"_I don't think you should, though."_

"_I… Mother will get angry if I don't!"_

"_I don't get why she would get angry at you." The girl knelt in front of the boy and took the book out of his hands. She smiled gently and wiped a tear of the child's face with her thumb. "Don't be so silly, you're already the best you can be. You shouldn't believe those woman's words. Never let anyone tell you that you're not good enough."_

* * *

Masami quietly enjoyed her music, until she heard a familiar high-pitched scream. The sound was faint, but Masami was sure that it had been the voice of that girl… The girl… Sue?

_No, no… Damn names… Whatever._

Normally, Masami would've stayed put and would've ignored everything around her that didn't have anything to do with her. But being so _fucking_ bored… It couldn't hurt to stretch your legs for a bit and check things out.

"The sound came from around the corner of the building, I think…" With both hands in her pockets and one earbud plugged in her ear, the vampire sluggishly walked towards the origin of the scream.

Coming closer, she heard not only the girl's voice, but also a few other voices.

Male voices.

"What are you doing?!"

"Finally… we found her… Eve."

"What? You must be mistaken, I'm not Eve. Wait –Hey, let me go!"

"Ne, ne, don't be afraid!"

"Tch… Stop struggling, Sow."

"Hold her back. She seems to expose her claws to her masters."

Well, this was some spectacle. Four against one. How unfair.

In all honesty, Masami just felt like walking away again. And she was. There was no reason for her to get into other people's affairs. Besides, what was she supposed to say? Ayano wasn't here, so kicking their asses was not an option. Masami sure as hell was not able to take out four guys.

Escaping this situation was easy, just walk away, right?

Masami thought it was easy.

And it was.

Until the girl yelled her name.

"Masami-chan!"

_Karma was real._

_And it was a bitch too._

* * *

FINALLY the boys are here!

Man, this was hard to write. I hope I kinda captured their character and that it's not too OOC. Please tell me if I could do better!

SOOOOOOOO I bet I have to explain a few things:

**LAST CHAPTERS:** Also, I forgot to mention this, but when Masami met Ayano in the orphanage, Ayano was already 14 years old (by looks then). She just looked way younger than she actually was.

1) **Fiance: **Ayano was originally Shu's future wife. She had been assigned by Karl himself to him, as he is the eldest son.

2) **Adelise:** Considering Cordelia also has a very European sounding name, I went for something more old-fashioned for Ayano's real name. It's an old, french version of "Alice".

3) **Masami**: In this chapter I revealed that her memory... isn't one of the best ones out there. You'll see how much she'll be able to remember next time.

4) **Ayano**: So this chapter was a bit more about Ayano. Thought it would be important to already give you an impression on what her relationship was with some of the Sakamakis. Also, I didn't really show a lot of her thoughts though, I mainly write from Masami's point of view. If you'd like to read from Ayano's point of view too, then ask! I was considering it for a while.

I think I probably forgot to mention a few things, but if anything is unclear to you, then please ask! I would love to help you.

**Don't forget to follow/favorite/react!**


	6. The Face

Hey guys, I'm back!

**Guest:** I like cliffhangers, HAHA. And as far as couples go, who knows? _(I know ~eyebrow wiggle~)_ I do want to mention that due her personality she won't be able to have great relationships with every character, as some other OC's in other stories, haha. But I personally think that that makes the story far more interesting (you can't be friends with everyone, can you?)

**Anon:** Happy to see you're enjoying the story! The conversation happened off screen, right before they arrived in Japan, so actually not that long ago. And Masami forgot due to her memory issues, she tends to forget... a lot of important things... Poor thing. And I waited until this chapter with describing her appearance on purpose!

Also, I have put together two profiles for the OCs. You can check them out on my profile! There both pieces of concept art (Psycho Pass and Me!Me!Me! teddyloid video) and I think they're pretty spot on for how I see my OCs. But don't feel obligated to check them out, I know it's always more fun to let your imagination work it's magic, haha.

Other news...I changed the title again. Forgive, I promise, this is the LAST time (sweats). My friend came up with this title actually (damn you Rachel) and I thought it was perfect.

Again SORRY.

* * *

CHAPTER 6 REWRITTEN (28/02/2016)

* * *

_"My brain tends to take the scenic route. Things come to the forefront of my mind sooner or later, it just takes time."_

― Richelle E. Goodrich

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

→ _The Face_

* * *

Masami felt like digging a hole and burying herself. She regretted leaving her trusty bench and felt incredibly stupid for standing out here for too long.

Things never really worked out, did they?

"Masami-chan! Masami-chan!" the girl called again.

_No, no, no, no, stop._

Not having much of a choice, Masami turned around. Yes, she knew she could've just walked away, and she really wanted to. But there was something holding her back. It was a strange feeling, almost nauseating, a feeling she couldn't ignore.

_Gut feeling, right?_

_Maybe a sign or something? A sign from the devil who bestowed her with bad luck? Maybe, that, yes._

Slowly Masami turned around, both her hands in her pockets, trying to seem more relaxed than she really was.

Because on the very inside, she was panicking.

She didn't even know _why_.

Upon seeing their faces again, she noticed how startled those boys looked. It was hard not to notice. They looked like they had seen a ghost or a corpse, literally gaping at her.

Now, _that _made Masami's concern rise with the speed of light.

Especially the –earlier very cheery –blonde, the one with the ridiculously pretty eyes, seemed to have difficulty to not stare at her with his mouth wide open. He looked absolutely baffled.

"Huh, did you just call her…" the blonde said with a startled voice to petite human girl next to him, but his gaze still fixed on Masami. The human (what was her name again?) just stared back, just as confused as he was.

The other boys just gaped at Masami in a slightly more subtle way. Well, subtle was an exaggeration.

The dark-haired one with the light tips and the soft expression had let go of Yuka (or was it Zoey?) and looked at her in surprise while clutching one of the bandages coming out of his sleeve. Or so the scene looked to Masami. A scar went over the bridge of his nose, reminding her of Ayano's scar.

Not to mention the beret he was wearing.

_This wasn't some pimp-up poem café in the middle of Paris!_

The other one, also dark-haired and very mature looking with short ruffled hair, gazed at her with a slightly less… surprised look. No, what covered his face was pure shock.

Lastly, you had the giant, who wore his hair in a _man bun_ (who does that these days, honestly) and looked more like a beast than a man. He was the only one who looked angry. Not just confused, no he was frowning in disbelieve. He had let go of the girl, and just like the rest, giving their full attention to Masami.

Fantastic, she was being stared at for the second time this day. First Fedora and now this bunch of pricks?

_Great._

Really, Masami was having the best day ever.

The vampire now felt like she had to say something. Things were too quiet. It was getting awkward. Moreover, the longer this stare fest was going to take, the longer she was stuck being here.

_Rather not._

"Four against one… Not very fair."

_Neutral, but a good start._

Zoey then saw her chance to escape the grip of the tall guy holding her and ran towards Masami as fast as her legs could carry her. Instinctively, she hid behind the vampire.

"I'm so glad to see you Masami-chan!" Yui hiccupped as she tugged Masami's sleeve.

"You know them?" Masami asked, glad that she didn't have to say anything else to those boys.

"N-no!" began the girl. "They just appeared out of nowhere, I don't know… they kept calling me Eve..."

The girl was freed.

Mission accomplished.

But the weird thing was, the boys didn't seem to care at all.

"It can't be… You were…"

"Masami…chan."

"Hah?! This—this can't be her! No way, she can't be alive!"

A short silence fell, making Masami more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Impossible." It was almost a whisper that left his lips. And just then, the dark-haired one walked up to Masami with observing eyes.

Instinctively, Masami took a few steps back while pulling Zoey with her.

The eyes of the dark-haired male stared into vibrant green ones. Masami stared back with a small frown on her face.

She didn't find the look on his face very trustworthy.

What if he was going to attack? She had seen how rough they were with the girl and she didn't see why they wouldn't be able to overpower one girl and one weak vampire.

_Damn my lack of powers! Again!_

"You. What are you doing?"

"Shu-san?" Yui yelped as she turned around.

Masami wanted to slam a door in her face, just hoping that it wasn't another _male_ trying to pick a fight. There was only so much Masami could handle at the same time. She just wasn't talented in handling situations like this, unfortunately.

But much to her surprise, when turning around, she saw Ayano along with two other boys.

_Oh._

_Those vampires she had talked about, right?_

Upon seeing the others, the dark-haired one in front of Masami lifted his chin up in an almost scornful way. "The Sakamakis."

"Masami, what's going on?" Ayano walked up to her, her head slightly tilted to the left. "Are they bothering you?"

Masami blinked at Ayano's companions before giving her an answer. "Eh, no. They were bothering…this girl."

Masami had almost called her Zoey again.

_NAMES._

_What a pain._

"Let's go, you guys."

"Tch."

With that, the four boys left, still eying Masami for god knows why. Masami didn't notice, as she was attempting to comfort Yui, but Ayano did.

And she was not happy to see this.

"Well, well, what are a couple of halfbloods doing here?"

"Halfbloods?" Masami tilted her head to the left. "Wait—no they're not vampires too, are they?"

"Why, yes. They reek from miles away."

A white-haired male, who stood a bit further clacked his tongue in confirmation. "They stink."

"I didn't notice," Masami said weakly.

"Thought so!" Ayano beamed back, before turning to Zoey. "But, what did they want from you~"

Before the girl could properly answer, four others guys walked up to them.

Four guys.

_Just with how many were these people?_

"Hmmm, what happened here? Adeli-chan, you just walked in another direction without a warning!" Fedora said in an overly concerned voice as he walked up to Ayano.

_Adeli-chan…? Ayano had some explaining to do._

"Oi, Chichinashi, causing trouble again?" A redhead walked up to the small girl, who for some reason, kept seeking protection behind Masami.

"Hah, who are you?"

"Ayato-chan, that's the sister I told you about. Masami, this is Ayato." Ayano grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards the redhead, who skimmed her off with a distrusting look on his face.

Masami swore that his eyes had been focused on a certain place for too long, though.

_You would think one would be more subtle when looking at a girl's chest._

_But he wasn't._

"I recall you mentioning that she's a vampire," said a more serious, dark-haired and tall man who pushed up his glasses.

_How cliché, glasses man._

"She doesn't smell like one." The redhead moved closer, too close to Masami's liking.

"She is, she just has a weak smell, that's it. Gee, do you think I was lying to you?"

"If you look carefully, you can see her fangs. That's how I figured it out," Fedora said with his suave voice. "Nice to see you again, whore-chan."

_What?_

_What happened to slut-chan?_

_Hah?!_

_Masami, just stay calm._

_Ignore it._

"Laito- chan, that's not very nice of you."

"Fufu, she doesn't seem to react, though. She might as well like her new name."

Ayano sighed in response, most likely just because she wasn't in the mood to argue, and turned to the one with the glasses. "Ne, you guys know those others, those halfbloods?"

"No, we have never encountered them before."

"How troublesome…" whispered Ayano to herself.

"They told me they were exchange students," Zoey then added quietly. "They just came up to me out of nowhere, but luckily Masami-chan came."

"Wow, Masami! You –"

"I didn't do anything."

"You saved her, didn't you?"

"No."

"Don't be so humble, you totally did!"

"…No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"… Noisy," the blond one said, not even trying to hide his annoyance. He sounded somewhat tired if you had to ask Masami.

And then Masami noticed the thing around his neck.

_Was that… An mp3 player?_

"I still don't quite understand… who they are..." Zoey said, specifically to Masami.

"I'll crush them the second I see them again, be sure of that!" the redhead brought out. Masami was surprised he hadn't put his fist in the air for a superhero transformation, as he definitely sounded like he was ready to rumble.

_This one was crazy._

"Those people… they stink."

Oh.

_A rather cute looking boy with a teddy bear? Really?_

"Now that we're all gathered around, it will be most fitting to make our way back home," said Glasses to get everyone's attention. While some were not looking very interested and were minding their own business, others –Fedora and the redhead specifically –were sticking to the two female vampires.

"Is the other one repaired?" asked Zoey softly.

"No, another one was prepared." He turned to a happy-looking Ayano. "I suppose you have your own transportation."

"Yep! You guys go ahead."

"Then we will make our leave. Until another time."

Fedora placed his arm around Ayano's shoulder. "Come back soon, Adeli-chan. I can't wait to get my reward," he said, finishing his sentence with his trademark chuckle.

"As long as you're nice to Masami, then who knows, Laito-chan," Ayano said, brushing the arm of her shoulder while smiling charmingly.

"I really have to leave now, though. See you, guys." Ayano waved. "See you later, Masami! Text me when you have the chance."

"Hah?" Masami raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't –Oh, man, I always end up repeating myself." Ayano grabbed Masami by her shoulders and shook her roughly. "I already told you, you're the one staying with them, not me. For now, though. I have to take care of some things, I'll join you later."

"What?!" Masami felt betrayed. She was sure that she was here, because Ayano had asked her and she knew that she would've never agreed to this if she was supposed to live with other vampires and without someone around that she knew.

No way she was going to stay with _them_.

"No, I can't remember agreeing to that. I'm going back to the hotel."

"I can't allow you to do that, Masami-chan. _Trust me_, I know what I'm doing."

"… Right." Masami deadpanned. "Still a no, though."

"Come on! It won't be that bad!"

"Yeah, whore-chan, we're not that bad," snickered a certain vampire.

"No."

"They already agreed to it, I talked it over with them!"

* * *

**EARLIER**

"What brings you here," asked Reiji, not quite ecstatic with the arrival of the female vampire.

Ayano smiled in response. "I was just wondering if I could let my sister stay with you, my dearest. For the record, she's not a blood related sister."

"Oh, slut-chan?" chuckled Laito.

"Don't call her that, Laito."

"Hmm? What happened to Laito-chan?" he replied amused.

Ayano just continued. "Anyway, she's a lovely person, very likable. She won't bother you at all, you can just completely ignore her, for all I care. She would prefer it that way."

Ayato raised a brow. "Huh, why do you want her to stay with us?"

"I have some things to do, Ayato-chan. I can't take her with me and considering the situation… I just think it's for the best if she stays with you people for a while. It's safer that way."

"Hmmp… Safe with us," sneered Shu.

Subaru nodded in agreement. "We already have one pain in the ass, we sure as hell don't need another one."

"Ah, that other one, I saw her earlier. A very particular smell she has, doesn't she?" mused Ayano. "Still, Masami isn't that bad. You'll like her, I'm sure of it. Besides, it's not like you guys don't have any room in your lovely mansion, hmm?" Ayano puppy-eyed them. "Come on, be nice for once and do me this favor~"

"You're not leaving until we agree, do you?"

"Correct, Reiji-chan." Ayano chuckled. "You've always been very perceptive."

"I don't see why I should help _you_," Kanato bit back. "Suddenly leaving and then coming back for favors, typically…"

"Good point, Kanato-chan!" she laughed as if he had been joking around. "I will be sure to bring you some sweets when I return. You still love sweets, don't you? I remember you liked the chocolate ones the best."

"You remember that?" he said with eyes growing in surprise. "You promise to bring me sweets, Adelise-san?"

Ayano gave him a sweet smile. "Of course, only for my cute Kanato-chan."

His expression softened as he clutched his bear tighter to his chest. "I will be waiting for your return then."

"Hey, hey! Do I get something too?" interrupted Ayato, almost pushing away a now very content Kanato.

"I want something too, Adeli-chan," Laito said as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I'll see what I can do! But oh well, it doesn't look like some here want to agree…How unfortunate."

"Shu, you're the oldest one! Just agree to let that chick stay with us."

The blonde sighed deeply, not liking the fact that he was being dragged into this nonsense. "What a pain… Do whatever. I don't care."

"Fantastic! But be nice to her, okay boys? ~"

* * *

"No is no Ayano."

"Yui-chan would love to have a friend, though."

"So?"

"She will definitely take care of you, _trust me_."

"I'll try my hardest, Masami-chan," said Yui with an ensuring smile.

Masami groaned. "I really can't go with you?"

"Nope, I would've taken you with me if I could." Ayano smiled. "I'll be back, don't I always come back?"

There was no way Masami could argue her way out of this.

"…Ugh, fine…But you're going to pay for this."

Ayano hugged her in response, happy that she, yet again, got what she wanted. "Sure, I'll buy you a whole pack of yogurt drinks when I'm back!"

"Make that two packs, Ayano!"

* * *

And there was Masami, seated next to the window of the ostentatious vehicle with the petite girl seated next to her.

In the end, Masami had joined Ayano's acquaintances, much to her own dislike.

The girl next to Masami however, looked quite pleased with the change of events. Masami didn't blame her for that. How was someone able to live in a house full of vampires, including someone like Fedora? It was a miracle that this girl was still able to live, let alone go to school with a smile planted on her face.

Masami wasn't even able to crack a smile now. Her face was literally stuck in the most unenthusiastic and stiff expression, still pissed at Ayano.

How unpredictable could that girl be? Leaving her here with a bunch of strangers, without a warning?

First pretending to go to school with her and then dumping her?

_Not cool._

The only reason Masami agreed to this was because she couldn't argue with Ayano and she didn't have anywhere else to go.

And there was one other thing.

Something called curiosity, oh that devilish, disgusting type of curiosity that would get stuck in your head like a parasite.

Masami was cursed by it.

* * *

After the long ride, the car finally stopped and everyone got out.

_Thank god for that._

There had been an awkward atmosphere in the car. No one talked, only the small one with the purple hair occasionally whispered something to that toy in his hands.

Damn, he looked a lot like Ayano. Especially his hair.

Glad that she could finally get some fresh air, Masami almost choked when seeing the mansion. Big, probably old as balls and had most likely been built by a very gothic Dracula.

_This is getting… too cliché!_

The inside looked even... worse. It looked expensive, that was certain, but all those carpets, those paintings and the whole color scheme.

_Note to self; do not hire Dracula as your architect and/or interior designer._

"I see that we haven't introduced ourselves yet," said Glasses.

_Oh, don't bother._

_I won't remember it anyway._

He turned to the drowsy blonde. "That is Shu, the eldest," he said not very enthusiastically.

_Shu?_

_Shoe?_

"And I am Reiji, the second eldest son," he said. "The triplets; Laito, Kanato and Ayato."

"It's Ore-sama for you!"

Masami had no words for this.

None.

Glasses just ignored the ruckus and continued. "Lastly, Subaru, the youngest."

This guy also didn't look very happy with the sight of her.

Understatement.

He looked pissed off.

_Same, man. Same._

"You will now live under this roof, meaning you will follow the rules of this household," he gave Masami a strict look. "Since you're a vampire, we will allow you to drink here, but keep those activities in your own room."

"All sorts of activities," added Fedora with a devilish tone in his voice.

Glasses sighed before continuing. "Drinking from this girl, however, is forbidden."

"She's mine, so don't think about touching her."

"Other than that, you are free to do whatever you like –like _she_ has requested, but only as long as it's not against our rules," said Glasses. "Do you understand?"

Masami just nodded.

"You will be led to your room, your baggage is already brought here I presume." Glasses, yet again pushed his glasses up. "You are dismissed."

And with that, everyone left, leaving Masami alone with Zoey.

"I'm glad I'm not the only girl anymore," the blonde said, a tiny smile covering her face.

"Hmm."

_Don't know if I feel the same way, though._

A butler then appeared.

Out of _fucking_ nowhere.

"Come, Masami-chan. He'll lead you to your room. I can come with you if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Eh…Masami-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"If there's anything I can help you with, then please ask! I'd love to help you," the girl beamed.

Masami couldn't help but smile a little. "I'll be fine, but thanks anyway. I appreciate it…eh…"

"Yui," laughed the girl back.

"Right, sorry. I'm not good with names." Masami rubbed her hand over the back of her head out of shame.

_Damn names!_

After wishing Masami a good night, Yui left.

Masami let a deep sigh roll over her lips as she followed the creepy butler.

_What a lucky person I am, stuck with six boys and one human in an ugly ass mansion._

* * *

The four men were sitting at the dining table, but no one touched their food. The atmosphere was cold and silent, with only the occasional drip of water from the tap in the kitchen echoing through the room.

They were lost in their thoughts, all because of one face.

This was certainly not how they had expected this day to go. Everything had been planned out, they were ready to meet Eve and had even planned to abduct her if they were unable to approach her at school. They were determined to become Adam.

The Sakamakis had been their only problem.

Ruki foresaw everything. He had been prepared.

But then he had heard that name.

They had all heard that one name and had all seen _her_. The light brown hair, along with a southern olive skin and striking green, borderline blue eyes.

They had seen a face, a face that had ripped open old wounds.

A past they wanted to forget.

A face they wanted to forget.

_Even though they couldn't._

The tallest one of the four, his hair tied up in a bun with a similar hair color as the girl in question, banged with his fist on the table.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he said, violence and anger filling his raw voice. "She can't be alive. She died years ago, I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Calm down, Yuma." The serious one almost sounded venomous. "We are as surprised as you are."

Still clenching his fists, Yuma leaned back and shut his mouth, much to his own dislike.

"How can she be alive then? She couldn't possibly be a..."

"Vampire."

"…Masami-chan…still alive…"

"Ah… I understand now."

"Huh? What do you mean, Ruki?" asked the blonde curiously.

"That other girl, the one with the purple hair." Ruki had seen her, that woman's face. He had never trusted that one since the day they met. Even though it had been a very brief meeting, he had sensed something different about that one.

_Something bad._

"The one with the scar?"

"Yes, her. I'm sure she had something to do with it."

"I wonder how she got it… that scar…"

"Tch, if that was Masami then she would've recognized us!"

"Yes, she didn't even seem to be surprised in the slightest? Nah, did she forget about us…"

"It doesn't matter. Just try and keep an eye on her for the time being."

"Hai, hai~"

* * *

A loud knock disrupted Masami's peaceful slumber.

First thing about her sleeping habits; she tended to take up a lot of space. The bigger the bed, the bigger her sleeping territory. Not to mention that she moved a lot when sleeping, causing her to wake up in the strangest positions, sometimes even half out of the bed. On more unlucky days, she ended up somewhere on the floor with pillows everywhere and the blankets ruffled up on the ground.

On this very moment, she had rolled herself up as a small burrito, lying horizontally in the middle of the king size bed. Not really taking up a lot of space, but sleeping like a hermit made her feel safer somehow.

Ayano seemed to trust those guys, but unlike her, Masami wasn't a very strong vampire or even acquainted to them.

Masami felt like an intruder.

"Are you awake?"

Masami dug herself out of her cocoon of blankets, taking her time. She yawned drowsily as she brushed her hair out of her face, before answering the man behind the door.

"…Yeah," she then brought out, her voice raspy.

"Good, get yourself ready for school and then come downstairs. Be quick."

"Uhu."

It took Masami twenty minutes to get everything done, much faster than usual. She honestly didn't really feel like spending another ten minutes on her make-up, not that she wore a lot of it, but she just felt much better wearing something on her face, so she just went with her trusty, plain mascara for today.

Looking approvingly at the reflection in the mirror, the vampire placed both her hands on her hips. "It's going to be a great day, I can feel it in my bones. Gut feeling, do not let me down. I'm totally going to kill this day."

* * *

Masami's gut feeling had betrayed her.

Not even trying to hide the annoyance in her eyes, Masami slouched to her classroom with a very concerned girl walking beside her.

"I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble, Masami-chan… I just didn't know who to pick and for what you did for me yesterday…" the girl said carefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to burden you with this."

Masami groaned internally. When she had went downstairs this evening, she had been picked by Yui (at last she was able to remember her name, it wasn't like she had written it on her hand or anything…) and now, out of nowhere she was responsible to look after her and make sure that the other vampires wouldn't get near her.

Great.

And that wasn't the only thing, she got scolded by Glasses for making them wait, tch.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize, really."

Even though she only had to look after her at school and not in the house itself, Masami didn't think she would be able to get some peace this way.

Firstly, the look on the face of the teddy boy and the redhead weren't happy 'oh, thanks for taking care of this issue!' looks. They had been shooting daggers at her for the whole ride, pissed at her for stealing away the girl. Masami swore that that teddy kid had said some bad things about her to that –okay, very honest here –cute toy of his.

_Sorry for finding that thing cute, I cannot help it!_

The redhead gave her some nasty looks, but occasionally laughed to himself for god knows why.

It didn't really gave Masami a good feeling, but being the _optimist_ she was, she really wanted this day to be better than yesterday, so letting him ruin it was out of the question.

"Hello~"

"Eh, Masami-chan, I think he was talking to us." Yui pulled Masami's sleeve to catch her attention, as the vampire was walking without even looking where she was going or listening to whoever was talking to them, completely lost in her own thoughts.

"What, what? What did I miss?" said Masami a bit too loud, almost scaring the poor girl behind her.

"Are, are you Masami? I'm Kou, nice to meet you!"

Masami frowned when seeing the blonde from yesterday. He looked quite cheery and talked to her in an awfully familiar way. "Nice to meet you too?"

_What am I supposed to say to him? No, no, I'm not letting anyone ruin my day, be sure of that._

"You don't recognize me?" he said, pouting a bit.

"Hmm…" Masami made her tiny brain do its work for a change. "You look like a guy from a magazine I read yesterday, that's all."

"Haha, so you know me from a magazine? I think it's from the shoot I had last month~" he sang happily.

"Oh, you're a model or what?"

"Nope! An idol~"

"Oh really? I think I've seen you on –" Then Masami remembered her mission. Protect the girl, right? Those vampires had been pretty serious about it. Man, she was being carried away! This guy was surprisingly very easy to talk to. Goddammit.

"Shi—forgot something… Need to go."

_Nice excuse, Masami._

And with that, Masami walked away while holding Yui by her arm. It didn't look like the idol was going to follow them, but she was sure that he was surprised by her kickass escape.

_You can't fool me, punk._

"Totally ditched that guy in style, if I say so myself," said Masami to Yui, thinking she was talking to Ayano for a second.

Yui laughed at what she said. "I don't think I could do something like that."

"Haha, I'll teach you my tricks. I'm a pro, you know." Masami remembered that she was talking to Yui, but decided to just answer like she would to Ayano. This girl wasn't that bad and she really had no one else to share her stupid thoughts with.

"Oh, be careful, Masami-chan there's a—"

Masami had walked into something hard. She really needed to start paying attention to her surroundings and stop dreaming while walking.

"Ouch—" Masami looked up, seeing nothing more than the back of some dude. She had honestly thought it had been a wall, not a man.

"Watch where you're walking!" That was the first thing the giant had said to her after turning around, but for some reason he immediately froze after seeing her face.

"Sorry, my mistake." Masami said, raising a brow at his sudden change of behavior. Only then she realized that this guy was that giant from yesterday, the one with the ponytail.

_Another one of those guys? Man, my job is going to be a hard one if I keep bumping into the guys I have to avoid._

"What?" Masami then said, somewhat annoyed that she was being stared at for the thousand time.

The guy bowed down a bit so that he was able to look her straight in the eye, much to Masami's dislike as he was to close with his face to hers.

"Hah, you're not her. What a joke, you don't even look like her."

This pissed Masami off. She didn't understand a thing of what he just said and he was being damn rude. Goodbye good manners, because at this point, she just couldn't care anymore.

"…What are you babbling about?" Masami stepped back, absolutely not liking the lack of personal space here.

"Babbling? What did you just say?" he said in a more aggressive tone.

"Why is this 'her' you're talking about? Who am I supposed to look like, huh?"

"Let's go Masami-chan, it's not worth it," said Yui with a concerned tone, but those words were left unheard as the two vampires seemed to not pay attention to what was happening around them. Other students in the hallway now seemed to follow the dispute between the two vampires, as it was hard to ignore them in the first place.

"Tch, you don't even remember us. She's supposed to be dead and you're just some fake."

"A fake? Why, thank you." Masami glared back at him, she wasn't going to let him destroy her with his damn glare.

He wanted a fight? Well, he was getting one.

Masami couldn't care anymore.

_Fuck it._

He balled his fists at her lack of reaction. "You sure are a bitch, thinking you're better than me, don't you. Don't act so high and mighty to someone who can crush you within the second."

"Bitch, huh. Rich coming from you, Ponytail."

At the last word his mouth fell open, as if he had been shot in the head. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed Masami by her shoulders, squeezing them with his large hands.

"What did you just call me?!"

Masami was completely taken aback by his sudden action. She wasn't able to move due to his strong grip and she felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head out of surprise.

"M-masami-chan!" Yui squealed. "Please, let go of her!"

"Can you…" Masami tried to squirm herself out of his hands, without success. "…Can you just let go?"

Masami didn't like to be touched by strangers. Certainly not like this

She wanted him to let go.

Instead of listening to Yui and her requests to let her go, he ended up gripping her only tighter. "What did you just call me?" He said again, staring at her with such an intense look in his eyes, that it seemed as if this was a matter of life and death.

"Ponytail, okay? I called you ponytail. Now fucking let me go."

* * *

Gee, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Ayano's gone and Masami is left all alone, poor thing. I planned Ayano's leave since the beginning, and finally, the moment has come! Doesn't mean she won't be important, my friends.

**I'm looking for a beta reader, to check spelling/grammar and to help me with the story. Message me if you're interested ^^**

If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! I would love to help you. Also, don't forget to review and let me know what know what your thoughts were on this chapter! I hope I wasn't going too OOC.

**REVIEWS/FAVORITES/FOLLOWS ARE VERY SEXY.**


	7. A kick, a shoe and a phone

I'm really sorry for the late update. I have no excuses. I'm in my last year so school is my priority at the moment, and I've just been through the busiest period of my life. (how did I survive that? I don't know) Anyhow, that doesn't mean that I will stop this fic or something, I'll really try my best to update as soon as I can. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I felt really guilty for letting you guys wait for so long, so I decided to update as fast as I could. I hope you understand.

Now to the chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 7 REWRITTEN (28/02/2016)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

_A kick, a shoe and a phone_

_"Ponytail."_

* * *

Rage. Confusion. Doubt. And that last one, only a hint of it, he even refused to believe he felt that way. Sadness, _fucking_ sadness.

That nickname was an echo, drumming like a hammer on the inside of his skull. No one had ever called him that, except her. Up until last night, he had completely forgotten about her. His brothers and him had all moved on, as expected after so many years. Of course, 'moving on' was easier said than done. It was hard to leave a past like that behind you. No, he hadn't just forgotten her. He had forced himself to. What he had seen, those images and the guilt they came with, he had removed them all.

But now, there was this girl in front of him, with the same attitude let alone the looks. He knew this was, without doubt, her. But he refused to believe it.

It was much easier that way.

In his current, somewhat absent-minded state, he still had his grip tightly on her shoulders. It was only seconds later that he felt a striking shot of pain right at _that_ place. Out of reflex, he placed his hands over the spot and shrunk out of pain, groaning as he did.

_Hell._

_No._

_She._

_Didn't._

"M-masami-chan!" Eve cried out.

"What?" _she _said. Yuma looked up, his face now more dangerous than a thunderstorm. The look on her face was stoic, as emotionless as it possibly could ever be, with no sign of the fury he had seen only a moment before. "…Well, he asked for it," came her dry reply. The girl turned her head away from him. "Don't touch me again."

"Ya damn…bitch," groaned Yuma back as the vampire left, with Eve behind her, trying to catch up to her pace. It wasn't that Yuma wouldn't be able to hit back, hell, there wouldn't be _anything_ left of her if he had been done with her. But for some reason, some ridiculously stupid reason, he couldn't. He was completely frozen, it was pathetic to say the least. This wasn't like him at all, he felt almost ashamed for not being able to do anything back and letting her leave like that.

But then again, he couldn't deny what he had seen. _Who_ he had seen. Yuma knew he wasn't the smart type like Ruki was, he wasn't very good with words or that emotional bullshit. But he surely didn't count himself as stupid.

Did he accept the fact that she was here? Maybe.

Did he like the fact that he was here? No, that was almost impossible for him. Not to mention that she pretty much looked like this was the first time she had seen him, and Yuma knew that she wouldn't have forgotten him, right? For crying out loud, he didn't know what to feel about this whole situation. He just wanted to take care of this mission and his garden, that was it. He never asked for this. He didn't want this.

And yet, somewhere deep down, he couldn't help but feel happy, even if only a little bit, that he was able to see that face again.

* * *

Masami felt absolutely nothing now. No anger, no fear. He had provoked her to the point that she couldn't even care about the consequences. She just really didn't like to be touched by others. Hell, Masami wasn't very sociable in the first place, the only person she had been in contact with was Ayano, minus some people from her part-time jobs. She was aware she had crossed the line by kneeing him with all the strength she possessed in his…delicate area. Did she regret it?

_Hell to the no._

It was the least she could do. That Neanderthal got was he deserved. Hah.

"Masami that was a really dangerous thing you did there! I mean, what if he—" Yui began, before noticing Masami's tired face. "Are you okay, Masami-chan? You don't look so well…"

"Heh? What?" Masami blurred out, reverting back to her more oblivious and loud self. She had no idea how she was able to do that.

The perks of being the not so intelligent friend, who knees far more powerful vampires right in the balls.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" Yui said patiently, worry filling those big, pink eyes.

Masami yawned in reply. "I'm fine, don't worry, really. Just had a bad night. You head to class. I'm going to…eh…the library, I think? I mean, I totally forgot something there…yesterday."

_Just slam me in the face for being the most pathetic liar on this planet._

After a few more worried looks from Yui, the girl finally gave in, rushing to her class. Masami on the other hand, still very surprised she got away with that lie (was she getting better at it? Hell yeah, if she was!), was strolling through the hallways on the search for a more quite spot to rest.

And with resting she meant watching something on her phone. Thinking about it, she still hadn't received anything from Ayano, which made her feel…Lonely somehow. Then again, Ayano always left and returned, so it would only be a matter of time.

Ayano was compulsive and unpredictable, but she never lied to Masami. And she always came back.

Always.

* * *

Masami took her soap series very serious. In fact, they consumed more than half of her free time, something she was strangely enough not ashamed about. She had been sitting on the roof for half an hour, marathoning the episodes she had on her phone. The school had free wifi for students. It was like finding Atlantis, a beacon of treasure and glory. Last night, in her room in the mansion of the Assholes, she had discovered there was no wifi at all. Luckily the phone signal was somehow decent there, decent enough for her to text and call. But no wifi? How was she supposed to survive that place like that? What was she, a caveman? Did that merciless God want to punish her so badly?

She would in fact, sleep at school if that meant that she could watch her soaps and browse the internet in peace. All reasonable options she had to consider.

"Stupid Alphonse, you shouldn't do that! That's your brother, dear lord. Al, you fool," Masami whispered angrily at the small device in her hands, with her back against the railing and her knees pulled up to her chin, with her jacket serving as a blanket, covering her legs. One of her earbuds was plugged in her ear, with the other one hanging against her chest.

Anyhow, the episode was more than intense, it had been extremely emotional, angst filling the whole atmosphere. Masami didn't focus on anything else. It was only after hearing a loud voice that she was pulled back to reality.

"Hello, again~ Huh, what are you doing?"

Masami had nearly thrown her phone at the intruder.

_Nearly._

She couldn't afford losing her phone, her pride, her dearest possession. So instead, she threw her shoe.

"Whoa!" the familiar blonde said surprised as he easily dogged the flying shoe. "You almost hit me there!"

"Don't walk up on people like that!" Masami said, her tone angrier than she wanted it to be.

_Shit, I'm getting to emotional again. Calm down._

_Calm down._

"He,he. Sorry, sorry for that! I mean, I just wanted to say hi, that's it." The blonde smiled, his eyes turning into small crescent moons as he did with his hair dancing joyfully to the rhythm of the wind.

_A boy with the face of a porcelain doll._

That was the face she had seen in a magazine yesterday, one she had found in her suitcase, most likely stolen from the hotel room. She hadn't read the whole interview, just some parts. Apparently, he was some famous singing guy, an idol. It was hard to overlook or forget that face, to be honest. He had a six page spread in the magazine, for Christ sake.

Masami squinted her eyes at him as he sat down next to her, placing her shoe next to her as some kind of peace offer (perhaps? She didn't trust it, really). The girl, with her most platonic face, moved to the end of the railing soon after he had taken his seat, this time with both the earbuds plugged in her ears and her shoe left alone besides the idol.

"Not wanting to sit next to me? Fine, fine! You looked so much nicer earlier, I even thought you were a fan and then you suddenly ditched me!" the blonde exclaimed dramatically. "I mean, I've only been nice up until now... I even gave back the shoe you threw at me!"

Masami turned up the volume, completely locking him out. To hell with the shoe.

"Heh... The Masami I knew never acted like towards me..."

Kou, who felt anger boiling up inside him after being ignored by the one who's attention he wanted most right now. Deciding not to mess up his nice facade for now, he stood up and walked towards her and sat right next to her. Too bad for her that she had chosen to sit in a corner, she had nowhere to go now.

The girl's eyes shifted slightly to the right, meeting the glittering eyes of the boy next to her, along with his charming smile. Masami, who was about to stand up and leave again, this time to the other side of the building, stared in shock at her hands. A particular blonde had ripped her most precious possession away.

"Nice phone, wow! I had one like that too, but I got bored of it," the boy said, scrolling through the contents of the phone. Before Masami even had the chance to get out of her state of shock, the boy stood up and walked away. A devilish smile covered his face.

Masami jumped up. "Hey! Give back, you goddamn…" Masami said, but the boy had already disappeared from her sight. Only seconds after she heard the voice again, right behind her back.

"You have any pictures?"

"Don't you teleport on me, give me my phone back!"

"No can do!" The blonde stuck out his tongue as he twirled around Masami, happily tapping on the screen.

"You…little…"

"Only if you give me your number! See, I already gave you mine. You should be really grateful that you just got the number of a famous idol."

Masami groaned as she saw that she had no chance stealing her own phone away from this THIEF.

"Come on, you're no fun, Mi-chan."

"Don't get so familiar with me, Idol-chan."

"Awh~ But I have an idea! I'll send a text from your phone to mine, and I'll have your number and your phone, how about that?"

"Heh," Masami shot a glare in the blonde's direction, "I don't see what use there is in getting my number while keeping my phone." _My phone in your dirty little hands, you THIEF._

The boy laughed. "It's about what you would do for me in order to get it back, Masami-chan~"

Was she going to snap for a second time that day? No, she wasn't. She had already lost her temperament and it was too tiring to go through all of that again. _Suppress the thoughts of destroying goldilocks…for now._

Your dignity or your phone, Masami. Make a choice. (I'm not ready for this type of commitment. My phone…he had a bright future right ahead of him. I can't-)

And it was right at that moment that Ayano's voice appeared in her head, like a thunderstorm on a bright day. That one conversation she wouldn't ever be able to forget.

"_You want to be strong, right? Well, if you want my valuable advice, if I say so myself, then don't get attached to anything or anyone. You'll lose everything at some point in your life. It doesn't have to happen all at the same time, of course, but it will happen. Slowly, gradually and completely unexpected. I'm not saying that you should go through life not caring about anything. But don't ever get too close to something or someone, because pain will backfire from it, three times harder than you could imagine it to be. __Trust me__. I would know."_

Right. She shouldn't care so much about that device. It was worthless and it put her in a defenseless position at the moment. She couldn't afford that. She had to be _strong_.

_(But you will never be)_

_(You're still weak, Masami, so weak)_

The idol took a few steps towards Masami, with the phone dangerously placed on the palm of his hand, balancing as if it was a plastic toy. "Come on, you want it back right?" Goldilocks said, mischief dripping from the sound of his voice. "What will you do for me return, Mi-chan?"

Masami shrugged. "Nothing."

"I kn- Eh? What?"

"To hell with you. Keep the phone for all I could care."

Immediately after that, Masami had left the roof, one foot only covered with a dirty yellow sock. Unconsciously, she escaped the boiled up rage of the enchanting, two-faced boy.

_For now._

* * *

"I'll kill her, just wait 'til I get my hands on her, I swear!"

"Yuma, I already told you stop yelling during dinner. Don't make me repeat myself."

Yuma aggressively stabbed the piece of meat on his plate, before stuffing it into his mouth."Tch, fine," he said after swallowing. "But you had to see her. Completely nuts."

"What…Happened? What did she…do?" came the quiet voice from next to Yuma. Azusa looked up curiously as he fixed the bandage on his wrist. "I…Want to see her too…"

Yuma's jaw dropped. He hadn't prepared himself for that question. Not in a million years was he going to tell them that he got kicked by a girl. He'd rather flush his head down the toilet. He had his pride too. "That ain't any of your business, got it!"

"Yuma."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kou, what is that?" Ruki asked. "Don't use your phone when we're eating."

"Technically, it's not my phone." Kou's lips curled up. "It's Mi-chan's."

"Hah?!" Yuma frowned and leaned over the table to get a glimpse of the device in Kou's hands.

"There are cute pictures of her here! Her and _that other one_."

"Let me see too…I want to see Masami-san…"

"Wait, let me see, Kou!" Kou moved back right when Yuma tried to steal away the phone. "Dammit Kou, learn how to share!"

"No, it's mine now. She gave it to me, you see."

"Why the hell would she give that thing to you?!"

Kou smirked. "Jealous? Jealous that I got the phone and you only a kick in the groin?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Everyone saw~ The whole school has been talking about it, hehe!"

"DAMMIT!"

"Kou, someone's calling," Ruki said as he saw the screen light up in Kou's hand. "Let me answer it."

"Oh, really?" Kou immediately reverted his attention back to the device, away from Yuma. Yuma, at the same time, also fell in silence.

"Ruki picked up and walked away, safe from his curious brother's.

"Awh, come on, I want to know what they're talking about," Kou pouted, but accepted what Ruki did nonetheless. "Wish I had read the name on the screen first, though…"

Not much later, Ruki returned. A calm air surrounded him, or that would be how a normal person would describe it. His brothers on the other hand, knew better. This was not a Ruki you wanted to mess with. The tranquility around him was filled with malignance.

He was furious.

"Kou, give back the phone tomorrow. No word about it anymore."

"Eh? Who was it?" Kou asked, carefully.

"No. Word."

You could hear every brother gulp mentally.

"Understood, Ruki."

* * *

**EXTRA**

Ayato was leaning against the limousine, exceptionally early if he had to say so himself. It wasn't as if Reiji had scolded him –for the millionth time this week –to not make everyone else wait. Tch, as if! He was never late. Everyone else was simply too early, hah.

"Oh, Ayato-kun, hello," Yui said as she walked towards the limo with her grumpy companion trailing behind her.

"Ha! Chichinachi!" Ayato flashed a pride-filled smile.

"Stop being so noisy," Shu said, from his spot on the ground.

"Shuddap! Ore-sama can be as noisy as he wants to!" Ayato gave him a scornful look, before turning back to Yui and noticing Masami behind her right after. He dropped his eyes from her face, to her chest (for a few seconds longer, let's be honest), to her shoes. Correction: one shoe and a bright yellow sock. "Oi, corpse."

Masami wasn't listening.

"Oi, corpse! I was talking to you!"

Masami tilted her head at the boy, almost scornfully, but not quite yet. "What." It wasn't a question.

"Where's your shoe?" Ayato pointed with his chin at her feet. "You look ridiculous!"

Masami stared at him. Long, in complete silence she trailed her eyes from his face to his feet.

Ayato, however, didn't like this. What was she staring at with that empty look on her face? She had guts to do that, dammit.

"What are you looking at, heh?!"

Masami scoffed.

"Heh?"

"Ayato get in the car," Reiji said the minute he arrived with the others. Yui entered first, followed by Shu and then Masami.

"Me ridiculous? He should get himself a mirror, he looks like something I'd draw with my left hand." She had said it quietly, more to herself really, but on the way inside the limousine Shu had heard.

And he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

* * *

So, that was that! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. (I think I'll keep adding short extra's at every end of a chapter from now on, if you've liked this one. So please tell me your thoughts on it!)

**FOLLOWS/FAVS ARE RLLY SEXY**

**REVIEWS ARE SEXIER**


	8. The girl with the pure intentions

Hey, I'm back! It's a short chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it. It reveals quite a lot of information and I was pretty pleased with it if I say so myself. Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate the time you guys take to tell me your thoughts on the story! :)

Also, I am not home right now and cannot check my writing now, so forgive me for the mistakes. I'll get rid of them when I'm back from my vacation.

NOT TO FORGET, I also published this story on AO3. If you prefer reading it there, then look for the link on my profile. I'm pretty new to that platform though, so I still need to get used to the tagging and stuff like that on that website.

Now, to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_ The girl with the pure intentions_

* * *

"Have you seen the little one, the girl?"

"What girl are you speaking of?"

"The one next to _him_, right there."

"Oh, no! Goodness, I never expected him to have a daughter."

"No, no. She's the little sister of his first wife, though he does treat her as if she were his own. You certainly must meet her! She's exceptionally talented and seems to have a lot of potential in her. An interesting little thing, who inherited more than her mother's beauty."

"Really? Does she already have a fiancé? It's a shame she's a girl, though."

"Yes, such a shame and a waste of talent."

_If she had only been a boy._

* * *

Reiji and his good-for-nothing brother had grown up with Adelise. It had been quite the experience.

First things first, she did stand out a lot to say the least. And she took pleasure in that, being different and such things. Her name, status and connections surely made her stand out, along with those distinct freckles and that mischievous smile planted on her face. Secondly, she loved attention. And it wasn't hard for her to get any, even Reiji's own mother gave her more attention –be it the good or bad type of attention—than he had ever gotten from her. It did infuriate him at times, but she was engaged to Shu, so it was only natural for her to spend time with his mother. Not that he liked that. At all.

The way Adelise got attention was just by being charming herself. She didn't need to work hard like he did, or anything of the sorts. She just had to smile and laugh to fit the perfect picture. She didn't _have_ to work hard. And yet she did, every day, for no particular reason. Reiji could admire that, he had to admit that. She often studied with him, sometimes bothering him too with silly jokes and gossips or writing in that book of hers, but the effort was there. It was frustrating to see how she was able to outsmart him at times, but enjoyable at the same time too. He could say that he somehow, though he wasn't sure if that had been really the case, enjoyed her company. Whatever bad qualities she had, she was upright about everything. He appreciated that.

Besides studying with him and the more lady-like activities she had to attend like dancing, music lessons and sewing, she could often be found horseback riding and climbing trees and rocks in the forest behind the castle, much to everyone's dislike. It was expected of her to behave, but she only did so when she felt like it or when she was able to get something out of it. Otherwise, she would do as she pleased. She often returned with a dress full of mud and dirt, her hair covered with leaves, scratches, bloodied knees and an victorious smile.

"_I've fought with a wolf. What a horrendous beast!"_ She would say to Reiji and Shu, giggling while she ran back and forth through the castle, with the two of them following her out of pure curiosity. You couldn't blame them, an aristocratic life could get boring, even for Reiji. Those escapades were nothing compared to what she would do later; she would disappear for days, for weeks. Even she would get bored of her perfect, aristocratic life. It was bound to happen. She would leave no matter what. Even if that meant she had to murder her way out.

7 December, ****, Adelise, entry 133.

I am tired of pretending.

My father has dumped me here a long time ago, along with my sister (she willingly came, glad to marry that man, unlike me). Do not get me wrong, I adore spending time with Shu and Reiji. I like them very much. I hope they feel the same way about me, but if not, then it can't be helped. I try my best to be nice to them, though. And the triplets, my dearest boys, I adore them. They deserve so much better. I wish I could give them that, but I cannot. That makes me sad. But nevertheless, I love being with them. Playing with them. All that stuff.

What I do not like however, is that _they_ keep expect me to behave, be good and anything but myself. Of course I do as they say, but lately I was thinking… Is this what I am going to do for the rest of my life? Live the life of a liar, a fake?

_Be better than the average girl, but never try surpassing your male counterparts. Behave yourself, you wretch. _

That is what my dearest tutor tells me, that old hag who constantly scratches her back with that dirty poker from the fireplace in the study. She also uses it to hit me whenever I refuse to do as she wishes. Anyhow, she yells that fun phrase every day, every time. Today again, and she also hit me. Or, she tried. It was strange to see her not yelling or screaming (as she always did) when she _happened_ to run into that famous fireplace poker I was holding.

She ran into it ten times.

There was a lot of blood, everyone in the castle panicked. They locked me up.

Again.

I had a fight with sister earlier today (about Ayato, again), so I wasn't in the best mood. I don't know, I just snapped. I guess that my tutor's behavior was the last drop that made the bucket overflow. And as I already stated, I am tired of pretending to be okay with all of this, pretending to be happy.

Today, on this very moment, I've decided to leave this place for good. I will be on the look for an adventure, a new life. Somewhere far away from here.

Somewhere exciting.

My whole life, I felt like I was searching for something I could reach. Something that would fill up that hollow feeling I felt in my bones, my stomach, everything.

And I have decided that today will be the day that I am going to look for that something.

I am tired of waiting too, you see.

3 September, ****. Ayano, entry 326.

I never hated my sister. I loved her very, very much. I can't lie about the fact that I was sad –no, devastated –when I heard she had died. Or killed. It doesn't really matter. After all those years not caring, not thinking about her, it broke me anyway.

It hurt.

So much.

She was the only family that connected me to my past, which was stolen away from me. Ripped from my hands.

Nevertheless, my sister deserved what she got. Never, never will I look away from what she did. What I hate are people who do not own up for what they do, even though I cannot say that I own up for my own crimes. It's hard. But at least I try. My sister however, _never_ owned up for the things she did. She did not try. She thought she did right, for her own gain and her own good. It disgusts me.

I _was _sad when she died.

But I got over it quite quickly. I have my **own **family now. Small, but good, so good. A sister, a child, a husband.

I love my family.

I want to protect them.

Help them.

Save them.

I want to be there, for them and them only.

I love them so much.

And I will _break_ anyone who dares to take them away from me.

21 May, ****. Ayano, entry 478.

Masami is getting worse. I am thinking about contacting that man again, but something in myself refuses to do so.

It started six years after she turned, before that everything went fine. Maybe even earlier, but Masami never tells you if she feels bad (be it physically or mentally), which is annoying. It wasn't until I confronted her with the distressing amount of in blood covered tissues that I found in the trash (guess even high society vampires need to scoop around in the trash every once in a while). It literally came from nowhere, that sickness. A nosebleed here and there, a lot of coughing and later, when it got worse, she even vomited blood.

I don't panic that easily, but I have to say that I was scared to the bone. I didn't know what to do. I went to ritual healers, witches as people would call them, who specialize in healing supernatural beings. They are also extremely private, so no one would be able to track me down. I brought her to that place. The results were shocking.

And a cure? Nope. There wasn't any. She would live for some time, and it would help if she drank my blood, which was purer than any other type of blood. It would at least stop the random coughing and bleeding, but on the inside her body would still be burning and fighting.

I need to find a solution. Something, anything.

I won't forgive myself if she dies. I cannot lose her.

4 November, ****. Ayano, entry 497.

I made Masami forget again. I know, I promised myself not to after the first time, but I did. She felt so unhappy, it was excruciating. Actually she asked me and kept asking me. I don't even know how she knows about that memory wiping thing. I never told her about it, so figures how she got her hands on that type of information. Though I do have a feeling who could be behind all of this. But I cannot waste my time on that.

Her nightmares were killing her and she barely slept, ate or drank. I practically forced her to drink my blood, I couldn't afford letting her health get any worse. I asked her several times why she wanted to forget. I couldn't understand why that would help her situation in the first place. She told me that she needed to get rid of the nightmares. That they were getting worse and worse and that she felt haunted.

She told me she would end her life if it were to get any worse. She couldn't handle it anymore. That day was the second time I saw her cry.

I promised to help her.

There is another thing, however. She will not be able to see Arielle anymore or Zen for that matter. She was really fond of Arielle, but told me that it would be better if she cut ties with them, to not trouble them with her problems anymore. It was all her idea. She lives of guilt, guilt from the past which couldn't be deleted, even after making her forget. And now, the guilt for troubling others who care a lot about her. She even wanted to cut ties with me, but I refused that. Not in a million years would she be able to throw me away like that, to forget me like that. I wouldn't allow her to. She needs me. I need her.

It wasn't just one memory wipe like last time. I made sure that she would end up being extremely forgetful, so that she wouldn't have to go through all of that again. I wouldn't allow It to go that far.

There is something else, too. Something good, at last.

I think I found a way to get rid of Masami's health problem for good. It won't be easy, but I need to do this.

For her.

* * *

OKAY, so you might want some explanations? I bet you do.

**Reiji:** Knows Adelise/Ayano the best out of all the Sakamakis. They were pretty close, even though he wouldn't want to admit that. I just had to enter a piece from him. Love him, honestly. (I'm not biased, I swear)

******?** These represent a "year". It's up to your own imagination, but I think it's pretty clear that the gaps between some of the entries are quite big.

**Arielle? Zen? **You can't expect Ayano not to move on. She's an adventurous person. Even she can fall in love. Have a kid. She dreamed of an own life, a path she would make for herself, not one made by others. Notice another French name with an "A". (nostalgia to her former self, perhaps? Idk)

**Masami's health issue? **You'll find out later. On the bright side, Ayano the smartass found a solution! Yay (?) We'll see what happens, kiddo's.

Again, thank you for reading and if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask! Won't promise that I'll be able to answer everything, though haha.

**FOLLOWS/ FAVS / REVIEWS ARE SEXY. THANK.**


	9. A Day of Debacles

Hello! Again, a not so long chapter but I think you'll find it a bit interesting. It's a chapter focused on the Sakamaki boys. I'm thinking about who to include for next chapter, since this one is with Kanato and Shu. Suggestions are welcome!

Anyhow, on last chapter. Just to be clear, the entry where Ayano talked about her sister's death, she was talking about Cordelia not Masami. Okidoki?

Also, rest assured there will be no romance between Ayano and any of the boys. Never planned it anyway. She already has a family of her own and even though she teases the Sakamakis, she is not interested in them. If she had been, then she would have returned long ago, wouldn't she? Though I can't say that they aren't interested in her, especially the triplets. You have to understand that she 1. looks like cordelia 2. had a pretty good relationship with them in the past. But yeah since she's not interested, more for Masami lol.

AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATE IT.

* * *

CHAPTER 9 REWRITTEN (28/02/2016)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

→ A day of debacles

* * *

First things first. For some reason, after arriving one-shoed, mind you, Masami had been in bad luck. Really, really bad luck. She had honestly thought that things couldn't get any worse, but it was all a LIE. Because of bad luck and some of Masami's sickest, yet unwelcome comments, Masami was able to get herself in a series of debacles. And all of that, starting right after returning from school.

* * *

**Debacle 1**

First was the fight with that purple, creepy dollish boy version of Ayano. Masami had to confess, she was quite wary of him. He looked like someone that would offer you pie and then taking it away from you before you even have the chance to take a bite. Hell, he looked like someone who would eat the pie right in front of you, leaving you looking hungry and pathetic (and pie-less). Yes, Masami thought he could be able to take on such a level of evil.

She didn't trust him or that crazily cute bear of his.

_Yeah, bears or my favourite type of animal. But he can't fool me. Ha, I'll be the one eating the pie!_

If that were only true. Apparently you weren't supposed to look at his bear. Masami learned the hard way.

Masami had slouched out of the limousine, being the last one to leave. She was walking alone, with all the rest in front of her minding their own business or annoying that poor girl. She hadn't heard the sugar-coated voice of the person who appeared next to her, which was one of her first mistakes.

She had walked right past him, not even intentionally.

_Don't blame me, man. I was still lost in my thoughts and still slightly pissed about today. Also, I was wearing only one shoe and my sock was soaked with dirt. Give me a break._

"Excuse me," came a polite, yet _slightly_ aggressive voice. "I was talking to you… yet, you _dare_ to walk past me like that."

Masami stopped and turned around. The small boy was standing behind her, clutching his teddy bear and staring at her as if Masami's status was equal to the status of the dirt on the ground.

"Oh." Masami had no idea where she was supposed to look at. The bear? The boy's killer eyes? "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she then said and she did mean it, which was rare. Or she was just freaked out by him and felt sorry for the bear. Probably that. Poor thing.

"Teddy, don't you think someone like her should know her place?" the boy said to the toy, before looking at Masami. "You own me another apology."

Masami contained herself from raising a brow. "Eh, for what exactly?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"…No?"

Kanato tilted his head a little, raising his chin. "I would not have expected any different from a worm like you. Seems your poor memory is beyond help." He raised his voice, speaking louder than before. Right after, he started whispering to his bear again. Masami wasn't able to hear what he was saying, but she was sure it wasn't any praise or sweet talk.

"_Taking her away like that. You stole her from me. Why was she with such a stupid person? I won't allow it."_

Masami didn't answer him and just stood there, looking more than confused. She had no idea what she had done wrong. So far, she hadn't even talked to him, let alone insulted him verbally.

Kanato sighed. How could one be so stupid, he thought. And if that wasn't the worst thing… she was making him wait. He refrained himself from sighing yet again. "Should I refresh your memory? First you dare looking at Teddy so impudently and then you pretend you don't know what you've done wrong. I wonder why women are always so quick to lie…"

That blew Masami off her socks. "I didn't know." There wasn't much else to say. She wasn't stupid enough to go against her hosts, so she backed herself up with the most honest sounding reply she could think off.

"That does not surprise me in the slightest." Kanato looked up at the sky, seeing the dark grey clouds assemble above them. A small grin appeared on his face. "Because Adelise-san had asked us to be nice to you, I'll let this be for now. Don't let this happen again."

Masami strangled him in her head, but looked cooler than cool on the outside. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, idiot. I never said you wouldn't be punished." Kanato walked towards the grand door of the entrance, leaving Masami with an alarmed expression on her face. Upon opening the door, he gave her one last look. His lips curled up in a sweet smile and he waved her goodbye with his tiny hand. "You can stay outside for today. That will make you learn I hope. Sleep well."

He shut the door.

* * *

**Debacle 2**

Scream. Masami wanted to scream out of frustration. For all the bad things that had already occurred today, God didn't seem to be satisfied just yet. No, it was never enough.

Masami had already tried opening the door, right after she got out of her state of shock (which lasted for another three minutes). The kid had shut her out, just like that! Punishment for looking at his toy? Was he completely out of his mind? She had done nothing wrong. Period. If he was going to act like a brat then so be it. She was completely done for today (if not already).

Though, Masami saw a great opportunity here. She didn't see why she would even stay. She could just _run_.

But there was an issue. For some reason, she just couldn't leave yet. Curiosity got the better of her. There had been people who seemed to know her, and it had peeked her interest. She had no interest in her own past, but all of this? She wanted to know more.

So for now, she was staying. Or well, she was going to come back. There was no way that she was staying here for tonight.

Though there was a small issue.

She had no money on her. All the money she got was in her room.

And she was locked out of the mansion. There was no way she could use another entrance, since there was a risk of meeting one of the brothers. And if that happened, they would hold her back and most likely scold her for making a mess.

All of that wasn't the cherry on the pie, oh no. It wasn't until a few drops started to fall on Masami's head that she felt like kicking the bucket, right there, right now.

Soon, a few drops turned into a million and in a matter of seconds Masami got soaking wet.

Masami grunted loudly before walking to the back of the mansion, forcing herself through some of the decorative bushes of roses. That was a mistake. She had ripped up her uniform at some places, but that didn't matter to her. As long as she didn't rip herself up, she'd be fine.

That was how Masami lived her Masami life. And that was how she liked to live it (minus the bad luck, though).

Anyhow, Masami was now in the gardens and had a good view on the back of the mansion. No, not really. It was raining so hard that she couldn't even see clearly in front of her, let alone look up.

And the plan she was thinking of right now was crazy, a suicide mission.

But then again, Masami didn't see herself as a person who was smart enough to back down. She saw herself as a pretty simpleminded person. And she was about to do it.

She was going to climb her way up to her balcony to take her money, maybe even put on some other clothes and leave the mansion for today.

In this storm.

_If Spiderman is able to do it, then I can too. It couldn't be so hard, right?_

_Right?_

The side next to her balcony was covered with a wooden, lattice panel where a bunch of roses grew on. The panel barely reached the bottom of her balcony, but it was doable.

Masami removed her jacket, since it limited her movement. She squinted her eyes and saw a veranda a bit to the right. There was a faint light coming from inside, but the curtains did not allow her to look in. Masami hung her jacket over a cosy-looking rocking chair, which rocked back and forth aggressively because of the strong wind. Therefore, Masami tied up her hair.

The rain felt cool and in some way she didn't dislike the fact that it was raining. She loved rain and even though the moment for it was far from perfect, she enjoyed the coolness and smell of the rain nonetheless.

Now, she was ready to rumble. Her preparations were done, and mission was about to start.

With slippery hands Masami grabbed onto panel and placed her shoe-less foot in such a way that she would be able to push herself up.

_You can do this. Become one with the wall._

And so she did. As fast as she had shot herself up, she had grabbed onto the panel with her other hand and had placed her other foot as well.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Masami started to climb, but it was difficult as the rain blocked her sight completely and she had to be careful not to slip off the panel. One wrong move and she could fall on her beautiful behind. And she didn't want that to happen. The thorns of the roses that grew on the panel were a pain too. Masami's hands felt raw because of them, but she went on nonetheless.

_Screw you, roses. You can't beat me._

On a certain point, Masami felt the wall instead of the panel. She was right beside the bottom of the balcony. The real struggle had only started.

"Shit. How am I going to get myself there…Maybe go for a jump…"

"Hey, you. What do you think you're doing?"

Upon hearing the voice, Masami almost lost her balance. She angrily turned her head to where the voice came from. Leaning on the fence of the veranda was the sloth, looking exceptionally amused.

Masami frowned and turned her head back. No way that she would let him get in her way. Not now she has come so far and she surely didn't want him to see her fall.

_Over my dead body._

Masami climbed as high as she could without risking herself to fall. She now stood with her feet at the top of the panel and her hands leaning against the sides of the balcony. A very dangerous position.

Masami groaned, she was almost able to reach the top of the balcony. The storm had calmed down. Finally. There was still some rain, but less furious than it had been not too long ago. Masami dared to glance down. And she wasn't happy with what she saw.

The sloth was standing right there, looking up at her with a mocking smile, right in the rain.

"What's so funny?" Masami deadpanned.

"You didn't answer me earlier." He shifted his eyes. "Just black? You should've went for something bolder than that."

"What are –" Then it hit Masami with a brick. Wasn't he a smooth one… She was going to kill him in his sleep one day, she swore that to all the good and bad gods there were.

Masami's answer came without thinking. "I don't pick my underwear for people like you."

"For who then."

"Myself."

Masami turned her head back to the balcony, ignoring the vampire below her. She was going to get her ass up there, him looking at her or not.

After fifteen minutes, Masami hung onto the balcony with her feet hanging in the air like balloons. Not the best move. She didn't even know how she had been able to get herself in such a position, but at least she wasn't stuck to the panel anymore. With the greatest struggle the vampire pulled herself up, until she was able to swing a leg over the thick, stone balcony fence. She rolled over the fence and landed right on her stomach on something. Something strangely soft.

"Ouch…" Masami's arms were all over the place and her face was in something woolly and wet. It smelled really nice though, like rain and spices. Soon, she pushed herself up and lifted her head.

Blue eyes met green ones.

It wasn't until then that she had an idea of what was going on.

_OH MY GOD._

_Tell me, please, that I didn't land on this sleeping sloth of man._

Shu had honestly been surprised when the girl had landed on him. Her eyes were shocked, but looked more angry than embarrassed. They were a color vibrant green and seemed to be full of energy. Her wet hair stuck to her face like gum.

"…What. Oh it's you," came Shu's dry reply. He had lifted his head a bit, but after seeing her face, he made himself comfortable again on the wet ground of the balcony. There was still a bit of rain. He was soaking wet as well as Masami was.

_What kind of a guy sleeps in the rain? It's almost as ridiculous as climbing your way up to a balcony, pfft._

Masami's mouth opened but no sound came out. This was not a situation she had counted on. "Eh…"

_Note to self;_

_GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND GET OFF HIM PLEASE._

Masami was in the midst of getting of him when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. The action was so sudden that she fell back on him, with her face back on his chest.

Oh, no. He. Didn't.

She would have hit him. But she didn't. Because you know what they say: shit stains.

Besides, she couldn't flippin' MOVE.

Masami coughed awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

"…So noisy." She heard him sigh. "Weren't you the one who landed one me looking so _vulgarly_?"

"Heh." Masami moved her legs and arms in obvious struggle. "What I wanted was to get here. I never counted on you chilling on my balcony."

"It's not your balcony." Shu getting tired of the struggling girl, released her. She was quite the pain and her reaction was dull. When he did it with the other ones, they always ended up blushing. This one didn't. This one was too cocky for his liking.

Masami, upon release, jumped off him and stood up. Then realized what he meant with vulgar. Because of the rain, her white shirt had become completely see-through.

She narrowed her eyes at him. His eyes were closed and he obviously went back sleeping as if nothing had happened.

"Why can't he slip in something more comfortable? Like a coma."

Shu opened one of his eyes slowly. "Are you badmouthing me?"

"I don't know." _What a jerk. Ass. Sloth. _Masami walked towards the door that lead to her room. "Sleep well then, Shoe." And with those words, she left.

Shoe was pretty sure she mispronounced his name on purpose. He watched her leave and decided to leave it at that. She had tired him out enough for today.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thank you for reading**

**and**

**don't forget to leave a sexy review!**


	10. A Day of Debacles: Pt 2

So...Sorry for the very late update, I really don't have any excuses. Though I hope you'll like this chapter! I tried my best to make it a fun.

(It might be good to reread last chapter haha...It's been too long)

* * *

CHAPTER 10 REWRITTEN (29/02/2016)

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

_A day of debacles: part 2_

* * *

**Debacle 3**

"Okay, I've got my money and changed my clothes," Masami mumbled happily to herself. A sudden change of mood, all because she managed to climb a wall. On her own. That was the coolest thing she had done in three months. Or years._ Whatever, time is just a relative thing when you're a vampire!_

This was pretty much the first time Masami hadn't felt like rolling off a cliff, ever since coming to the mansion. Which was only yesterday. Nonetheless, today was worse than expected. She had kicked Ponytail right in his bazoonga, her phone was stolen by Goldilocks _(…my precious…wait for me…)_ and she got locked out of the mansion because she had LOOKED in the teddy bear eyes of DEATH. Not to mention being laughed at and physically annoyed (_or, you know… HARRASSED_) by Shoe man.

But now, she felt great. There was this random adrenaline rush that went through her, or something like that. She didn't even know what it was. But whenever she did something risky or stupid and managed to get out of it without having died twice trying to do the thing, she got this crazy feeling. A feeling that made everything look so easy, as if everything was possible. A good feeling.

Masami flapped her arms up and down, rolled over her bed to the other side, where she crouched. She held out her hand, pointing to the door of her room, with her index finger and her pink stretched. "Spiderwoman in defense here!" She whispered dramatically. "I just climbed the wall to avenge the death of my uncle!" Masami made some more sound effects before rolling back to the other side of the bed. "Now, let's leave this place for a while."

She tugged her hair behind her ears, pulled the hood of the ginormous hoody she was wearing over her head and checked for the very last time if she had taken everything she needed with her.

"Ready to rumble." Masami had decided to climb back down. She was a vampire after all, but hurting her beautiful behind… Well, risks had to be taken, unfortunately. Come on, in this state of mind she felt like she could conquer the world on her own. Masami style, of course. Anyhow, she had delayed her departure long enough. Changing clothes, drying herself and finding her damn special emergency wallet took nearly an hour. Finding the wallet took approximately fifty minutes.

_Disorganisation? My speciality, you mean._

The good feeling and relaxation stopped when someone softly knocked on Masami's door. At that very second, Masami's life flashed before her.

_This is it. Shoe snitched on me. Or someone else saw me. I am doomed. I just wanted a free night for myself. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK._

Masami coughed. "Come in," she said professionally while screaming on the inside.

The door slowly opened. It even made that horrid squeaking noise.

_There it was. Death is finally here._

"Sorry for bothering Masami-chan, but I thought I would bring you something to eat," said the soft voice of Yui, who entered the room with a bowl of cookies. "I just made them. Ayato-kun tried to eat them all, but I managed to save some for you!"

Masami mentally clutched her heart. "Oh, thank god. It's only you." Falling down on the bed, Masami realized her short rush of energy and excitement was completely over. Her body suddenly felt really heavy and her eyes started to itch a bit.

"Oh, were you going to bed? I can leave the cookies on your desk if you want," Yui said worried.

Masami sat up and couldn't help but yawn. She hadn't slept very well these past months, after all. "Oh, yes thank you." Masami watched the girl carefully as she put the bowl on her desk, before walking back to the door.

Yui hesitated. "I… I just wanted to thank you again for taking care of me," she confessed.

"Oh." Masami smiled, as it wasn't something she expected the girl to say. "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it! Hanging out with you is pretty nice." Masami pointed at her with the universal pistol hand gesture and smiled broadly. "You're cool."

Yui beamed a smile, her cheeks turning to a darker shade of pink. "Sl- sleep well, Masami-chan!"

Masami nodded and smiled back, before falling back on her back. "You too, Yui."

* * *

_I ran. My breath was heavy, my heart was pounding like a drum and I had a sharp pain in my sides. But I kept running. My life depended on it._

_The wildness of the forest made it hard not to stumble. Even though I tried watching out, to not fall over any roots and such, I couldn't avoid falling anyway. While speeding like a madman, I tripped and fell down with a loud thud, right on my face._

_Then everything went dark. But that moment of darkness only lasted for a few seconds._

_As soon as I realized what happened, I tried pushing myself up. Everything was still aching, but I HAD to get out of here. They were coming for us._

_Someone gripped me by my arm. I turned my head in fear, but when seeing familiar faces, I felt safe again. I couldn't hear anything besides my own breath and vague echoes of voices. The boy quickly helped me up and said something to me that I could not understand, although I had the feeling that this person was urging me to run. To leave them behind. I hesitated and tugged him by his sleeve. I did not want to be alone. His grey eyes looked desperate, a look that didn't seem to suit him at all. But he didn't hesitate. The boy brushed me off and pushed me away. I desperately looked at the others. They urged me to run, to leave them behind. Tears started rolling of my cheeks. How could I leave them?_

_However, the sound of gunshots and grown-ups barking seemed to get closer and closer, looking for us as if we were fresh meat in their predatory eyes. They were coming. The boys sounded desperate. Hesitating for another moment, I decided to do as they said._

_I ran._

* * *

Masami shot up, breathing loudly, almost as if she had been choked to death.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down._

Nightmare, again. It was similar to the ones she had before, but this one was awfully detailed compared to the others. Immediately Masami put her hand on the back of her left shoulder. It hurt. It really did.

The vampire got out of bed, knowing that there was no possibility of her falling asleep again. That dream had definitely messed with her. Why the sudden pain? And who were those people helping her? She couldn't remember their faces nor their names. Hell, she didn't know what the hell was going on in those dreams. It was frustrating, but Masami didn't want to know either way. Or no, she did. She wanted to know so badly, but it wouldn't be any good. The past is the past. Masami already had a hard time living in the present, so digging up memories from the past wouldn't exactly make it easier. It's something Ayano had said once. And for once, Masami agreed.

_None of those dreams had any good things happening in them, anyway. It would only make things waaay more difficult than they already are. Seriously. I have more than enough to worry about anyway._

Now that it was daylight, Masami was sure that the other vampires were still asleep. Wiping the sweat of her forehead, Masami walked up to the bowl with cookies and stuffed her mouth generously.

_Might as well get some fresh air, now that I have the chance._

* * *

The mansion and its interior might be too old fashioned for Masami, but the garden was exceptionally beautiful. It was the first time Masami got a good look at it. She was still wearing her oversized hoodie, with the hood pulled over her head, almost covering her eyes.

Masami walked down the stairs with big steps and bare feet, looking like an adult sized child. Once, outside, Masami took a deep breath in and out.

"Ah, peace and quiet… Oh, goddamn." Masami's eye twitched. "I was a bit too happy just now."

A bit further away stood four figures, surrounding Yui. Masami saw Ponytail and immediately felt a rush of anger go through her body. But when seeing Goldilocks, she felt like exploding.

Masami already turned around, ready to go back to her room when remembering that she was Yui's protector now. Even though she only had to watch her at school, Masami was sure that the other vampires wouldn't appreciate it if she allowed those four to take her. Besides, the girl had even brought Masami food last night.

_I OWE HER NOW. SHE'S TOO NICE._

"Nope, I can't run away from this. Not after the cookies."

And so, Masami decided to walk towards them.

_The day hasn't even started yet and I'm again in this position. Cut me some slack!_

"Release me!"

The leader-type figure looked at Yui comically as she tried to get out of Ponytail's grip. "Why resist? You're having a terrible experience here, selling your body and blood to those brothers as if you're nothing but livestock. Don't you want to leave this place?"

"I…"

"Huh, Mi-chan? Is that you?" Goldilocks spotted her first. Masami was standing a few meters away, her hands in the pockets and an almost visible gloom surrounding her. She stared at them with her natural stoic expression.

Goldilocks smiled and waved. The one with the scar similar to Ayano's, smiled. "Ah, Masami…I can finally talk to you…Hello."

It was, much too Masami's surprise, a very kind looking smile. He looked a bit sad, though. And why the bandages? Was he wearing a beret? There was too much going on.

Then, Masami's eyes shifted towards Ponytail, who obviously tried not to burst into rage, though the look on his face gave everything away.

_Looks like he's still angry about what happened at school…oops._

Lastly, you had the leader guy, with his dark hair, smug smile and grey eyes. Masami made eye contact with him. A sudden shot of pain went through _that place_ again. Masami bit on the inside of her cheek to keep her face straight, but damn it hurt _a lot_. Luckily, the pain lasted for only a few seconds.

Masami walked towards them, but was sure to keep a distance. She was alone and not a very strong vampire after all.

They walked towards her as well, though.

_NOPE._

_Houston we have a PROBLEM._

"Finally, we meet." The leader smiled an awfully confident smile.

_I can almost smell his ego!_

"I am Ruki, Mukami Ruki. I see my brothers caused you some trouble yesterday," he said as he reached in his pocket. There was a device in his hand.

Masami's phone.

It was like being reunited with her child.

Masami's was stupid enough to reach for the device. She shouldn't have. The moment her hand was almost able to grab the phone out of his hand, Ruki grabbed her with his other arm, pulling her towards him.

His face was only inches away from hers, his eyes staring into hers.

Ruki hadn't planned to this. Not at all. It was out of pure impulse and very unlike him. To be quite honest, he still wasn't sure it was her. Even looking at her from so close… It couldn't be. It made him remember, those eyes. It made him remember that night. His mistakes. His guilt.

Before Masami could come out of her state of absolute shock, Ruki let go of her and placed the device in her hand. He smiled again.

He had made his decision. Whatever that person had said over the phone yesterday, didn't matter to him. He was determined.

Masami had the device in her hand and took a big step back, completely flabbergasted. Ruki however, looked at her as if he had successfully completed a task he was given. That look on his face pissed Masami off.

Masami clutched the phone in her hand tightly, but wasn't able to say anything. Even though she thought of herself as a person who could easily control her own emotions, in reality she was everything but good at it. Man, Masami hoped Ayano would've been here. She would have been able to say something witty.

"Masami-chan are you okay?" Yui was still in Ponytail's tight grip, but she seemed to really worry about Masami.

Masami was first to break the eye contact with Ruki. "Yeah." She remembered again why she had even come here. Did these people enjoyed confusing her?

"Ponytail, let go of her," Masami said, trying to sound casual. She mentally prepared herself for a storm of rage.

"HA? Why would I do that? Don't think ya can boss me around like that, I'll fucking break your neck, ya hear me!"

_Yep. There it is. He's still angry about it…_

"You can't just take a person against their will. And if you keep yelling like that, you'll wake up those other vampires."

"HA? You know what I'll—"

Kou then interrupted. "Why don't we make a trade? Instead of her, you will come with us. What do you think, Mi-chan? Since it's already Friday, you can stay until the end of the weekend. Or longer! It'll be fun~"

"That does seem like a fair proposal, Kou." Ruki looked at Masami again, but she obviously avoided his gaze. "It's up to you to decide."

Masami raised a brow when hearing this. "Or you know, I could wake those others. They seem to be really attached to her."

Ponytail laughed. "And now she's threatening us? Ha, we'll be long gone before you even get the chance to move."

Masami didn't think it was a good idea at all. But it was true that she wouldn't be able to get the others in time. She didn't have much choice.

_Fuck._

"Fine."

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT._

"Really?" Kou beamed a smile. "You made the right choice!"

Masami refrained herself from doing the usual eye twitch. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not going to stay longer than the end of the weekend," she deadpanned. Masami nodded towards Yui."And only if you stop harassing her."

_Who said I'm not good at negotiating? Ha._

Goldilocks let out a whiny sigh, but smiled soon after. "As long as you come, it's fine!" He jumped towards Masami and locked arms. "I'm pretty sure we'll get along _just fine_."

Masami was screaming on the inside.

_IS HE ACTUALLY TOUCHING ME?_

_OH MY GOD._

_THIS THIEF. I'LL GET MY REVENGE ALRIGHT._

Masami _really_ tried not to cringe. Besides, he had said that last thing in a voice that didn't sound like his cheery self. As if he turned all evil.

_I knew it! I knew it all along. This guy is Satan's reincarnation. You can't tell me otherwise. He and Fedora could team up. They could be the death of me._

In the end, Masami went with them with great discomfort and left a slightly teary Yui behind. Masami felt really bad for her. Kidnapping this girl with such force?

_Who were they trying to fool? These guys really are up to no good._

_And I got myself in trouble._

_Again._

* * *

Masami handled many things on her own. That was just the type of person she was. She was proud at how self-reliant she was, but there was always room for improvement. The feeling that she relied too much on Ayano kept bothering Masami. As Masami walked towards the car (another limousine?!), she decided not call or text Ayano about the trouble she had gotten herself into. She had her pride too, you know.

* * *

Masami was in her room. She hadn't said a word the whole ride to their _mansion_.

_Note to self; all vampires are apparently STINKING WEALTHY. I can smell it._

_Money._

_Their stinking vampire money._

It had been an hour. They had been quite welcoming, if Masami had to compare them to the other family. They didn't seem to look down on her as much as the others, or were just better at hiding it. Who knew? They were vampires after all.

Someone knocked on her door. It was Bandage man.

"…Masami-san…"

Masami looked up.

Up until that moment, she had been playing Candy Crush and god forbid, she had almost dared to give Flappy Bird another shot, but then remembered the battlefield and anger the game had created in the past…

…_No…Never again._

Masami observed the boy. He had the most heartbreaking expression on his face and a ridiculous beret on his head.

_I don't have to complain. Everything better than a fedora! __Ha._

"There is something…Something I want to show you."

Masami lifted a brow. _Did he always talk so slow?_

"Yeah… What is it?"

"…You'll see if you come…with me." A droopy smile appeared on his face, but his expression and way of speech contained no harm.

_OR DID IT?_

Masami hesitated but then shrugged. "Fine, if it doesn't take too long...You're lucky that I'm bored."

_Please don't do anything weird, Bandage man._

"So what is it?" Masami hesitated as she stood outside his room. She didn't like the whole idea of entering his bedroom, not to mention being with this guy alone. What did he expect? He was a complete stranger. Not to mention a vampire! (_Have I said this already? All the vampires I met are out of this world!_)

Bandage man's room was surprisingly plain if Masami had to compare it to the rest of the mansion. There was not much besides the bed, a closet and a vitrine with things in it.

"Please…Come look…"

Masami didn't move. The boy looked at her, with those sad eyes and then, very gently, pulled her by the sleeve.

"Fine, I'll look. But not too long." Masami stepped inside as the boy led her to the vitrine, still holding her by the sleeve. To her own surprise, it didn't bother her. She thought it was pretty cute, actually.

"I'm happy…Finally I'm with you Masami-san…"

"What? I didn't hear you."

The boy just hummed in response.

_Okay then? These people… Oh wow are those… KNIVES._

"This is my treasure."

"Oh." Masami looked at the collection of knives in awe. There were simple ones, but also knives with handles covered in jewels, engravings and such. It looked pretty neat actually.

"That's pretty cool."

_I have a great idea. It could end in glory or doom (like fucking usual!). Either way, I have to try…But I need to wait for the right opportunity._

The boy smiled. "Which one do you like?"

"Eh…" Masami scanned the vitrine quickly. "That one looks nice." She pointed at a simple, silver knife with subtle, curly engravings on the handle.

The boy nodded. "That one's really sharp… I'm happy." Then he opened the vitrine to take out the knife.

Masami's expression went from relaxed to slightly disturbed.

_Bandage man is up to something, oh my god please don't do anything weird._

"So, that was interesting." Masami stepped back. "But you can leave it in there, you don't need to take it out. I mean…yeah."

"Oh…Don't you want to see how sharp it is?" He somehow sounded disappointed, but then smiled. "I can show you…"

Without hesitating, he let the knife glide over the palm of his hand, as if it was nothing.

_IT GOT WEIRD AFTER ALL._

Masami stood there completely perplex. He had just cut in his own hand. And he seemed to like it?!

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ha…It feels good," he said as he watched the blood dripping of his hand.

"You better stop that." Masami had no clue what she had to do or say. But at least he was distracted.

_It's now or never!_

"Oh, there you are Mi-chan!" Kou was standing in the hallway looking inside the room. He laughed as he saw Masami's confused and somehow shocked expression. Kou sighed. "Don't worry about Azusa, it really can't be helped."

Kou's sudden appearance was a complete surprise, but it didn't matter. Masami's had succeeded.

"Come Mi-chan, dinner is ready!"

Masami platonically looked at Bandage man, or Azusa, as he was called. "…You need to clean that quickly." Masami didn't want to show that she was concerned, but if she had to be honest, she was. Come on, he just slit in his own flesh as if it was no big deal… There was something wrong with these guys, seriously. And she hated the fact that she felt bad for this Azusa guy. "Don't do that again, okay?"

Azusa smiled upon hearing what Masami had said and nodded. "…Let's do this again…Masami-san."

_OH HELL NO._

Masami nodded awkwardly and walked away towards an impatient looking Kou.

"Ne, ne, finally were going to have a real family dinner!"

* * *

Yep, Yuma is still kinda angry...lol. I don't have much to say... Masami's plan? It's not that difficult to guess, I think. Anyhow, until next time, guys!

As usual, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW ( ****͡****͜ʖ****͡****)**


	11. Smile first, laugh after

So I'm sorry for the late update. I guess I've been uncertain about my writing and a bit discouraged. (I reread the first few chapters and it made me feel...eh...not fantastic lmfao). I do think I improved a lot, compared to the first chapters. But you judge on that, haha. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's quite long. Ruki parts are soon to come, just not in this chap, sorry! I changed some stuff of the original plot (made it BETTER). There's one inconsistency though, which I'll clear up in the end notes.

Also, be sure to keep reading 'till the end, I decided to reveal some info ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

And for everyone who left reviews, thank you! It really helps me to stay motivated to keep writing hehe.

Now back to the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 11 REWRITTEN

* * *

**CH 11**

→ **Smile first, Laugh after**

* * *

"Damnit Kou, that was the last piece of meat!" Yuma sat on the edge of his seat, throwing a tantrum. In other words, the usual business. When he met the cool gaze of Ruki, he sat back down, letting out a displeased groan.

Kou, on the other hand, had a victorious smile planted on his face and shuffled closer to Masami, in a way that that made Masami question if one could become more unsubtle. "Do you want some of the meat, Mi-chan? You haven't tried it yet," said Kou, "Trust me, it's really good! Ruki is a very good cook, after all."

Masami too, was on the edge of her seat. Sitting comfortably was obviously not an option, since the blonde would end up sitting on her lap. He had gotten incredibly clingy, even more so than before. "No, I'm good. Thank you."

"Kou, move over. You're making our guest uncomfortable."

Kou blinked at Ruki. "Sorry, sorry!" He quickly shuffled away and looked at Masami with his head slightly tilted. He had an apologetic smile on his face matching the beautiful bright eyes like crescent moons. Masami definitely saw why he was an idol. He definitely had the looks. Glittering eyes, with a bright head of light, lemon curls. And a mischievous smile, that somehow, felt out of place.

Masami, having at least a bit of common sense unlike some others (an image of a certain ponytailed barbarian popped up in her head). She decided to be polite. "Don't worry about it." To top the cake of with a cherry, she gave him a polite smile.

_That's the most you're going to get, punk._

Kou saw a glimpse of a smile. It was more a shadow, definitely not a sincere smile, but it was the first time in a long time that he had seen _her_ smile. It suits her, he thought.

Ever since seeing her, he thought about whether or not it was his Masami, whether or not this girl was a fake. Kou had been sure that it wasn't her, since the Masami he knew was open, bright and…loving. This girl, had been nothing but distant, showing nothing but cool indifference. When she talked, she spoke in short sentences only. She didn't even remember him. The real Masami could never forget him. He was sure of that. This one had nothing in common with _the_ Masami. Yet this smile seemed to make Kou doubt his first judgement. He wasn't convinced all together, but it was a step closer to the truth. And he would, without doubt, get there.

The rest of the dinner was quite peaceful, thought Masami, minus the obvious glares from across the table, from a certain giant. It was better than expected. These people were strange, but definitely on a different level of strange compared to the Sakamakis. Masami felt less looked down upon. Almost treated equally.

She liked it here.

_Joke!_

_Like hell I like it here. Got to keep my sense of humor._

After dinner Masami helped out with cleaning up the table, to which Kou enthusiastically reacted. He helped her point out where she had to put the dirty plates and so on. It was only her, Kou and Ruki now. Azusa had left to take a shower, after giving Masami a small smile. Yuma had left as soon as he was done with eating. He hadn't said a word, not even given her a glance. These people were confusing as hell.

It was now a bit past midnight. From the moment of arrival until the moment she had been in Azusa's room, Masami hadn't left her chambers at all. No one had made her, it was just the same thing she had done in the Sakamaki residence.

Precaution.

Masami sat down on the couch. Kou had insisted that she was to go wherever she liked, whenever she liked. That she could make herself at home.

"_You're making our guest uncomfortable."_

Masami remembered what the raven-haired vampire had said. _So, I'm a guest, huh_. _They care for my well-being now?_

_Damn, well they should. I deserve it! Me, Masami, the innocent, good-for-nothing, but super funny vampire. I'm technically a saint, for all I know._

Kou then talked for a bit with her, mostly about trivial things. Masami gave him the usual short, but to the point answers.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Eh, Yellow, I think."

"And how about school, everything going fine?"

"Yes, I guess. Need to catch up to some things, but it'll work out."

"Ne, ne, what's your favorite song by me?"

"I've never listened to one of your songs." And such questions. After the heartbreak on Goldilocks face after discovering Masami hadn't listened to any of his songs, he left and came back with a CD. A gift. "I hope you'll love it." A wink. Kou then ran back up the stairs, before wishing her goodnight (ironically still a term used among vampires). A bit baffled, Masami sat there with a CD in her hand. He hadn't been pushy nor strange. Masami hadn't forgotten the incident with her phone and the shoe, but had to say that he was quite friendly. He was definitely a strange guy, but he was easy to talk to and made an effort to get to know her.

_I guess he's okay. He reduced some of the burning hate I had (my phone…never forgive, never forget). __One point for you, Kou 'Goldilocks' Mukami._

* * *

Masami lay in bed, fresh drops of sweat covering her forehead. No nightmare this time, but the pain in her shoulder was killing her. It was as if the pain had spread to her chest, beating down her lungs and her heart. It hurt like hell.

"What in damnation is happening? I'm a fine and decent being. I don't deserve this." Masami rambled on as she sat up. Complaining strangely enough helped her feel less stressed. She was a master at it, after all.

Masami walked downstairs, still wearing the pajamas –a tank top and a pair of shorts in bright purple cotton –in which she had left the Sakamaki residence. The large hoodie she had worn, was somewhere sprawled across her chamber's floor. She was still barefoot, just like how she had arrived. It was fine though, as she could quietly walk down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

After a glass of water, Masami took a look at the mirror in the entrance of the mansion. She looked unnaturally pale, certainly shades lighter than her natural southern olive skin tone. Her eyes were deep and swollen, as they had been for a while. There was a distinct gradation of purple under her eyes. She had definitely looked better. Healthier. This didn't look good at all.

_The longer I live, the worse I look. I thought vampires were supposed to look dashing and smashing. Not me. Ha. _

_Disappointing._

_I want a refund._

Again, a shot of pain went right through her back, first through her shoulder, then spreading like lighting through her chest, then finally beating her heart up like pulp. Masami's breathing got heavy, now feeling as if she barely survived a bloody fight. Her hands had unconsciously curled around the staircase, supporting her body. Her legs felt limb. Her hands were shaking. She tried to regulate her breathing, but it was as if all the oxygen was pushed out of her lungs every time she took a breath. She needed to get outside. Fresh air.

Masami walked towards the living room, while supporting against the wall with an arm, or against random furniture.

_Damn, this is getting fucking serious. I need to get fresh air, or I'll pass out. Now._

Masami sped outside as fast as her body would allow her, as soon as she found the glass door that led to the garden.

She dropped herself on one of the chairs on the veranda. Masami closed her eyes.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Repeat._

It took a while, but she finally felt better. Masami didn't exactly know how long she had been sitting like this. But it was all good. The pain had decreased. That was all that mattered to her now.

Masami opened her eyes slowly, to let them get accustomed to the bright morning light. It was probably still early in the morning, maybe an hour after sunrise. The cool morning air felt good against Masami's skin. The sunlight made her feel calm, somehow. Masami stood up, still a bit dazed, but at least she could walk without looking like a crippled corpse. Or at least, not looking crippled anymore.

_I still look like a corpse. My aesthetic, obviously._

The vampire made a walk through the garden. It was a very beautiful and well-tended one, she noticed. She saw flowerbeds, and many types of different vegetables, ready to be harvested. Nearby even an apple tree of which the colors of its leaves already shifted towards a soft yellow. Masami sat against the tree, not caring about the dirty, wet ground.

She sat there for a while, looking at the sky, now a gradient of orange and blue. Masami was thinking.

_Not something I'm used to. _She laughed out loud. She could be a wreck and still manage to pop up A-class jokes. Talent at its finest!

Masami had to admit: she was confused about everything lately. Even more than usual. She put everything on a row in her head, organizing what had happened.

First, dropped in a house full of Ayano's relatives, whom she didn't know the first thing about. Then meeting another family of vampires, who claimed to know her, and at the same time, claimed her to be a fake of someone else. If it couldn't get _any_ worse, they tried to kidnap Yui as well, shamelessly and in a very rough way too. And somehow, Masami ended up here, after a rather heroic deed. Something that was very unlike herself. Masami didn't help others. She kept out of trouble that wasn't related to her.

_And still I end up helping people and getting into trouble anyway! This is NOT how I planned to live my life!_

Masami didn't understand what these people wanted from her. The whole ordeal just seemed too suspicious to her.

For what reason did Ayano drop her here, anyway? Ayano always disappeared and reappeared, sometimes it took 2 months until Masami saw her again. But never had she left Masami to be babysitted by a gang of egocentric assholes.

_Babysitted._

That was exactly what it felt like. Being dropped off because it was 'safer'?

Masami groaned out loud. Her head pounded. She was used to not knowing a lot, since forgetting things was part of her daily routine, but when people purposely didn't fill her in on current events that had _everything_ to do with her? It made her feel looked down upon. Almost as if she was a kid that was too stupid to understand the grown-up's business.

_Well, screw that. I'm done with all of this._

* * *

It was ten in the morning, for Yuma time to get to work in the garden. That was an obvious lie. He should've been in bed, but he couldn't sleep at all. After a large glass of water, he made his way to the garden with fresh apple in his hand. He took a bite, a large chunk on which he chewed thoughtfully. He hadn't been able to sleep. There were multiple reasons for that. And one of those reasons was currently sitting against his apple tree, with her chin rested on a bended knee, eyes closed.

Yuma just stared. He didn't make a sound either. She just sat there, against his apple tree. With the tone of dark honey of her bare legs, long lashes resting on sharp cheekbones and the sun in her hair, giving it an almost golden reflection.

It took a moment, if not minutes, for Yuma to avert his gaze. He blinked twice, as if he tried to confirm whether or not she was a hallucination. Yuma _made_ himself avert his gaze. He then crouched down, picking up the apple he had dropped. "Damn all of this."

* * *

Masami woke up. The sun had settled down beneath thick dark clouds, hinting that it would soon rain. She had slept for a bit, and had to admit that she hadn't slept that well in ages.

_Why a bed when you have a tree? Thank you, Mother Nature._

Masami stood up and walked back towards the door that lead to the dining room. She rubbed her eyes, not noticing a particular person muddling in the dirt before her.

"You." Angrily. "Get out of my garden."

Masami had barely held herself from letting out a shriek. She looked to her right. Immediately she recognized the messy light brown hair, with its blond undertone and knew that trouble was coming. Furious looking eyes pierced hers. She couldn't help but look at him in the same way. They really weren't getting along nicely, were they?

"Is this _your_ garden?"

_I have no idea why I just said that and where this anger is coming from._

Yuma wiped his hands of his pants. He stood up, his stature grand, casting his shadow upon Masami. "Yeah, and what about it?"

"Nothing, I just wondered."

"So, that's it?" Yuma didn't understand her at all. What the hell was she doing here and what did she want from him. He had rarely felt such anger before, and knowing him, it was quite a big statement to make. "If there's nothing else, then get the hell out."

Masami didn't revert her eyes. They kept the almost sickening intense eye contact. She was too stubborn to back away.

_I need to think clearly. I can't make an enemy out of this person. I need to set my pride aside, and just…_

…_make peace._

_Ugh, I can't believe I just thought that! I need a bucket._

"Well," Masami began. "I liked the garden. That's why I asked."

Yuma raised a brow. "I figured." There was no hint of friendliness in his voice, but it he sounded less aggravated. "You seemed to be comfortable enough to sleep in the dirt."

_Nope, I was wrong._

_Just agree and then leave. Masami, it is that simple. Do it!_

"What the hell is your problem?" Anger.

_Oooooh, to hell with me._

To her surprise, Ponytail laughed. "You really don't know, do you?"

"No, I don't. I would appreciated if you filled me in on it, though." Unconsciously, she was raising her voice.

"Heh, always demanding things." Yuma went back to his work, picking up a basket with vegetables, purposely ignoring her. Masami could feel her blood boil.

"Demanding? I just asked," she said matter-of-factly. "Or does that piss you off as well?"

Yuma clutched the basket. "What the fuck did you just say? Piss me off? I'm far from pissed off. You wouldn't survive it when you'd really piss me off." His posture alone confirmed what he said. He was big enough to break her skull single-handed. Hell, he could kick her once and she'd be flying to the other side of the universe. Not someone she should've messed with…

He continued. "You're just an annoying brat."

"If that's how you feel, Ponytail."

Yuma's eyes grew larger for a split second. "Stop calling me that," he said, his expression turning sour.

"Only," Masami paused. "If you stop yelling at me," she _yelled_.

"If you'd get the hell out of my garden, then I will, ya brat!" Yuma exclaimed with his fist in the air.

"Don't call me a brat!"

"HA? Are you deaf? Stop demanding things like a king." He scoffed. "Brat."

"Is this how it's going to be? Ponytail." Masami tried not to laugh. She honestly thought this was the most useless argument in the history of arguments.

_That's what you get when you get all stubborn on me, carrot boy!_

Yuma opened his mouth, but closed it again as no words came out. He felt angry again. It was ticking in him like a bomb, he had already controlled himself enough. That was it. He was going to—

Masami laughed. She genuinely laughed.

She was so tired and even though she had told herself not to pick fights with others, she had outright ignored her own advice and had picked a fight nonetheless. And now, Masami couldn't prevent herself from laughing. The whole situation was just absurd. She didn't really care anymore.

Yuma stood there, with the basket in his arms, completely perplex. Somewhere in his mind, Yuma heard that same laugh in the memories that he had buried deep beneath. The contagious laughter that he had called 'manlike' and 'brute' in the past. It was the same type of laughter.

"Heh? The hell's wrong with you? What's so funny, brat?" Yuma asked, when she was done with laughing and when he had shaken off those uprising memories.

"Nothing, really." Masami said as she stepped away. "I'll leave now, seems like you have some work to do" said the female vampire, while pointing with her chin at the apple tree. She then walked away, her head pounding from the heated discussion. But Masami felt fine. She had let out all the frustration that she had built up these past days, in the form of insults towards Ponytail. It was actually pretty relieving.

"Hey you."

Masami turned around, barely catching something that was thrown at her.

It was an apple, yellow like the leaves on the apple tree. Masami questionably stared at Yuma.

"What are ya looking at, huh? Get the hell out of my garden!"

Masami just nodded and headed back, with the apple in her hand.

And again, she couldn't help but laugh. She wondered why.

* * *

Masami returned to the living room, later in the afternoon, throwing away what was left of the yellow apple. Kou couldn't sleep that well either, apparently. Upon seeing Masami in her dirty pajamas, he felt the need to take Masami out shopping, his treat. Masami had politely declined, but then discovered that Goldilocks was a particularly persistent person. Just not to make things more difficult for herself, she agreed.

The trip hadn't been all that bad. Masami hadn't said a lot in the beginning, but Kou was very swift in making conversations. They had talked, again about trivial things, and he had told her a bit more about himself too. What foods he liked, what his hobbies were and so on. The silences between them didn't feel uncomfortable either. And before heading back, after a long day of shopping, he had treated her for ice cream and other sweets, as well as showing her his favorite spots in town.

And of course, they had shopped. Kou had good taste. Sometimes a bit too much on the bright side for Masami, but he knew what suited her. He picked clothes that were the perfect balance of edgy and soft. He had complimented her more than enough too, making Masami feel a little overwhelmed. But it wasn't all too bad. She had a fun time. And honestly, she looked absolutely fabulous right now.

It wasn't all that bad, yes…

However.

The fangirls, those were a whole other story. Masami didn't think he was _this_ popular. But damn, they really did crawl at his feet, those fans. It was the only thing that managed to ruin the day. It was certainly not Masami's bad luck this time.

"Sorry if they bothered you, Mi-chan." Kou laughed. "To think that we were going to be all by ourselves, a bit naïve of me, hehe~"

"It's okay, you can't help it." Masami said as she chewed on a piece of almond cake, also Kou's treat. They were on their way back to the car, it was nearly seven in the evening.

"I'm glad!" He let out a relieved sigh, perhaps a bit overdramatic, and then smiled again. "Did you have a fun time? What did you like most about today? I thought the shopping was fun, you really are a perfect model!"

Masami swallowed before answering. "It was fun, thank you, Kou." Masami smiled. He had done a lot for her today, nothing of which she had asked for. He just had. Masami guessed it was strange, but he genuinely seemed to be interested in her. It was a little confusing.

Did she trust him?

Hell to the no. She didn't forget nor forgive easily.

_That first part…might be a tiny bit…untrue…'forgetting'…oh god._

But she didn't dislike him as much as before, that was certain. He was interesting in his own way, like a book without a title, without a cover. You wouldn't know what it was about until you started reading.

"Ah and as for what I liked the most…Maybe the park, near the fountain."

"Oh," Kou raised a brow. "I didn't expect you to pick that place as your favorite. Why?"

"I don't know." Masami bit off another piece of the cake. "You could see the sky well there."

_What a stupid thing to say. I can't believe I just said that. Oh my god._

_My cheesiness is unstoppable._

_Abort_

_ABORT_

Kou had stopped walking. Masami didn't know if she had seen it right, but he was looking at the sky. It took a moment before he looked back at her. "You're really weird, Mi-chan~"

Masami snorted. "That hurt my feelings deeply."

Kou laughed upon hearing her reaction, cheerfully patting her on her back. "I'm getting used to it, don't worry," he said with a wink.

Then they headed back.

It hadn't been too bad.

* * *

"So you haven't been able to find a cure? I remembered hearing you say that you could do anything without needing anyone." A chuckle.

"I recall being eight years old when I said that. Oddly enough, you still have the habit of remembering irrelevant matters," Ayano said, her voice cool and graceful, as it had always been. "And what makes you think that I haven't already found a solution?"

"You already found—no, it can't be possible. You're bluffing." Richter tensed up.

"I very well already have." Ayano let her finger slide over the rim of the dark, oak table. "It was quite obvious as well. You just fail to notice things, Richter. I will already tell you that your attempt to blackmail me is going in vain. You have nothing I want, nor need."

The man clenched his teeth, an obvious sign that he was restraining himself from getting too emotional about the ordeal. "Is that why you put that girl in the care of the Sakamakis?" A laugh filled the room. "That's a dangerous step to take."

"Anything that's necessary to make him come out of his shell," Ayano replied calmly. "To let him know that I'm in for it. And there's a reason she's there."

"He did his very best to shut you up," said Richter amused. "You're underestimating his abilities."

"Dear Richter, how about a slit throat?" Ayano's voice was still calm, but had a heavy sinister undertone to it. "If you find it amusing that he caused the murder of my family, then I think I'll have to end this conversation with you."

"Ah, no—" Richter said, not able to hide his nervousness. "I certainly didn't mean to offend you, Adelise."

"Yet you did. Congratulations." Ayano let out an irritated sign. "You and your shitty brother are truly one and the same."

"What an unladylike thing to say."

Ayano's expression didn't change. "Unlike yourself, I don't crap sunshine on command."

Richter coughed. He knew better than to get on her temper any further. "Now, then. What are you going to do? You may be stubborn, but so is he."

"My sister dear is dying, quite literally. It's happening all over again. I can't keep feeding her my blood forever, the time has come for her to discover the truth."

"You—" Richter looked at her in shock as if he had realized something. "You're not going to tell her?"

"Tell her?" Ayano scoffed. "He's the one who should tell her, he's the one who should fix things. I want him to know exactly what he has done. I want her to discover and confront him."

"…You want him to feel shame for what he has done."

"That would be an understatement, but that's what it comes down to. He's been evading his duty for too long. He thought he would get off it the easy way, if she had just died."

"Why didn't he just kill her then? That day?"

"It's because he felt guilty. Making me do it too, to release himself of some of the blame. He's a sneaky bastard, always been. Pretending to feel nothing, to be absolute."

Richter laughed again. "Then you're no better, I suppose. You want to make him feel shame, take on responsibility, rather than doing it the quick way by telling her, you want her to discover it all by herself, so that you'd be less guilty of your own crimes. She'd blame him for everything. And so, you wouldn't lose her."

"Interpret my motives all you like, you're still dead wrong. And about Masami...Well, I will give her a push in the right direction, if needed, so indirectly I'm helping her." Ayano said, smiling a little. "Besides, I am going to cure her, remember. She doesn't need to know, though, since she wouldn't agree with it at all. Nevertheless, curing her and getting my revenge? Two flies dead in one hit, if you ask me."

"However, you use your own dear _sister _to achieve that revenge."

"Using? You don't even know what I'm planning to do. You don't even know what happened, you don't know what I want to do or achieve. Suit yourself to criticize me all you want, but telling me that I'm using Masami is very close to crossing a certain line. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to cross said line."

Richter took her words into consideration. "So, you'll tell her?" Richter said, not convinced.

Ayano smiled. "Don't believe me?"

"Deceit runs in your veins, after all," exclaimed Richter.

"Deceit, yes." Ayano said. "But cowardice? No."

* * *

So few things I want to mention first:

\- **Yuma:** He was let's say, Masami's best friend in the orphanage. So naturally, with his temperament, he's going to be the most frustrated out of all of them. He completely refused to believe that she's that person, but after this chap he's coming to turns. Slowly, though. He's still frustrated af. =")

\- **Kou:** Y'all know. He gives a lot, yep. And takes a lot as well. Yep. But he's saving that for the future. Sneaky bastard.

\- **Plan?** So in the last chap I was talking about a plan, right? If you hadn't guessed it yet, Masami had stolen a knife out of Azusa's closet. Defensive purposes lol. Let's say that she's going to make things a bit difficult for herself in the next chapter. But you know, precaution ;')

\- **Ayano + richter?! **They are not comrades, partners or lovers. Noooooooooooooo. I hope I made that clear haha. She absolutely hates his guts. You can make you're own speculations on what they were exactly talking about. I won't tell yet, huehue.

→ murdered family? Remember that I said Ayano had a husband, a kid? Well, they've been dead for a while.

→ romance with Ayano? Now that she has no fam, it's possible, though unlikely (so no lol). Knowing me, you probably already figured that even if there's going to be something, it's going to get there enormously SLOW. And if you think about her situation right now, she isn't really the type looking for romance. She did really love her family. Revenge though? Yes.

I think that was it?

So then

Don't forget to follow/favorite and leave a dunt forget to leave a review ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	12. Promise

So hello, back with a new chapter! I had exams in December and January, so that's why I'm so late (sweats). Next chapter will be up within 3 weeks as a compensation for all the waiting :)

**FIRST:**

\- I'm pretty hyped, because this is the last chapter in the current ""arc"". There will be a time skip starting next chapter, so things will go a bit faster from now on.

\- I included something fun in this chapter (okay...maybe a lot of fun things), so I hope you'll enjoy.

**Reviews:** (I'm going to do this from now on, since I can't reply to everyone by message :( )

\- Sals: Thank you so much! The show wasn't very good (to me at least), I would've loved to change up a few things haha (maybe more Yuma? More Laito? More eh...everyone? I have a thirst to clench y'all)

**ALSO EXCITING NEWS (and kind of a gift for you guys):**

I opened up a blog for Masami (like an, OC blog), where I can answer question as her, the boys etc... I might start posting drawings too, but I'm already late on writing, don't get me started on drawing (SWEATS). Check it out, I made the blog for you guys, also as a compensation for all the waiting. You can sent me prompts and scenarios in any form or way, even AU's or 'what if' situation are welcome (for example; what if Masami had lived with the Mukamis since the start, how would this/that go?") and I'll try to write something for you (and on rare occasions maybe draw?)

You can send me anything else too, like question etc. There's an anon option, so don't be afraid! Also, for anyone who draws themselves and if you have drawn anything in regards of this story, you can always send it to me through the blog as well (or through , I'd love to see your work!).

The blog's name is: _**satomasami **_on tumblr. Check it out!

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST: VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES ON MY NEW POLL! **(you can find it on my profile, right on top)

I've made a poll on my profile asking the question which boys you'd like to see Masami interacting with next. You can pick up to 2 boys! The two with the most votes will, naturally, get more interactions with Masami in future chapters. Let me know though, what type of interactions you want. Romantic? Funny? Sexy? ;)))

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

→ _Promise_

* * *

There was a hint of regret that she hadn't been able to eat a cheeseburger before she decided to get herself in the biggest and deepest pile of absolute SHIT.

Masami was running through the woods next to the highway. Not as far from the highway, but certainly not close to it either. She kept herself fully concealed and tried to focus herself as much as she could on the act of running itself, rather than on when they were going to kill her. She knew they were following her and knew that there was nothing to be done about it, besides trying to make a decent effort at running away.

She maneuvered around trees, tried not to stumble and most importantly tried to look out for any _surprises_.

As she kept running she regretted everything she did, felt shame and fear all at the same time. It wasn't something she could just laugh off and forget about later.

Even though she was careful, because of the dark, Masami slid while still running at full speed. She tumbled down a deep slope. In reflex, she covered her face with her arms as she rolled over the rocky, with mud and leaves covered ground, down in a put of even more mud and leaves. As she landed, she hit her head on something incredibly hard.

Not a second later, she blacked-out.

* * *

**EARLIER**

Masami was back in bed after a surprisingly fun evening of shopping with Kou. She could hardly believe it herself that she had a good time with Sir Goldilocks, the very person she had thrown a shoe at earlier the month. Things were definitely changing after coming to this town and meeting all these vampires.

It was strange.

But there were still things Masami couldn't understand, things she needed answers for. Maybe she had to go to the library at the Sakamaki mansion. There had to be something about Ayano's past that could lead her to clues about herself. She had to do some research. Because to be frank, Masami was absolutely done being the clueless individual that she had been for as long as she could remember. She was done forgetting things and doing nothing about it.

_Marvelous Masami is back on the path of destruction, fellas. Take your children and run!_

But those were worries for tomorrow, when she would go back to the Sakamaki residence. Now, she just wanted to get some good old sleep.

* * *

There was a black ghost above Masami. Nothing like she had ever seen before. It didn't feel real, almost as if there was only smoke above her. But she knew. She knew that this was a person. There were red eyes looking down upon her. The person was tall, or she just happened to be tiny. The figure bent down on one knee, gently, and looked her right in the eyes. Masami couldn't see anything but the black silhouette along with the glowing red eyes. There was a faint hint of a shark-toothed smile.

"It is a pity that things have to end like this." The voice was smooth and deep. The voice of someone who's ought to be respected. Of someone who didn't go on the knees little girls.

The ghost handed Masami something. Masami looked at her hands. They were as red as the black figure's eyes. Her once white dress was covered in the same red. A shock of pain went through the whole of her chest, she felt the pain in her lungs, in her spine, in her heart. She still held the object that the ghost had given her, tightly in her palm. She wouldn't dare to drop it.

"You know what you need to do."

Masami nodded slowly. Of course she knew what to do. It felt like instinct. The voice only confirmed it.

She took the silver knife and pointed it right at her beating heart. Her breath went slow. The figure was still watching her, still on one knee. The red eyes slowly blinked in approval, even though there seemed to be something sorrowful about it.

And then in less than a flash of a second, Masami had planted the knife right in the red eye of the black ghost.

There was a loud scream. An inhumane sound.

The ghost dissolved and everything went black again. The silver knife fell onto the ground, next to the girl.

And in some way, everything felt peaceful again.

If not for long.

* * *

It was the most vivid dream that Masami has ever had. And oh boy, Masami really took _lifelike_ to another level.

From what she could see, Masami was in the hall with her hands covered in blood. A knife beside her on the ground. Not a silver one though, a sleek black one, the very one she had stolen from Beret boy the day before.

Across her was the dark-haired vampire, Ruki, for whom she couldn't find a nickname for one reason or another. His name just happened to stick.

The vampire was leaning against the wall, with his hand pressed against his shoulder. It didn't take Masami long to connect the dots.

She had stabbed him.

Masami had stabbed him, thinking he was the black ghost.

And for the first time in a very long time, Masami felt scared. Masami bit the insides of her cheeks, trying to get her expression under control. She also balled her fists as tightly as she could, digging her nails into the flesh of her palms. And yet, her hands were still shaking like crazy.

There wasn't anything that she hated more than showing her fear.

Weakness.

Ruki groaned softly. He lifted his head and just looked at Masami, emotions nowhere to be found. He just stared.

Masami opened her mouth, searching for an explanation, searching for words that could justify her deed. Instead, she just closed her mouth and clenched her teeth.

Ruki limped back against the wall with his back and slid down. It had to be a large wound, it wasn't something from what he could recover directly.

He really was in pain.

Ruki tilted his head back, almost scornfully, but Masami knew that that wasn't what he really felt. Somehow, his demeanor gave off a heavyhearted feel. There was also… something about seeing Ruki in pain that made Masami nauseous. She felt like she couldn't handle it, as if she had seen something like it before. Tears started burning in her eyes, though they did not fall. She felt sick, afraid and most of all ashamed.

And that's when she ran.

And boy, did she _run_.

* * *

Masami slowly opened her eyes, but saw nothing as she opened them. Though, after her eyes got used to the dark, Masami realized that she recognized the room she was in. She could recognize her own mess from miles away.

Back in her room in the Sakamaki mansion.

_How in seven hells did I end up here?! Back with these potato-brained apes._

"Look she's finally awake, fufu…" The suave sound of death. "You had a great time there, Whore-chan?"

_Ape number one. JESUS._

Damn Fedora was lying next to her, since…since when? Anyhow, he was lying way too close to her liking. Fedora in particular had to stay three miles away. Three miles at LEAST.

"Oi, pervert, it's not even your turn to watch her!"

_Potato ape number two has arrived. Or rather, the turnip ape. Just take my soul while you can, goddammit._

The light was turned on and what Masami saw, was the boob-watching triplet once her vision got accustomed to the light. More surprisingly she saw that Fedora next to her was, in fact, not wearing his fedora.

_Something must be wrong…My god._

_He sure as hell looks better without the goddamn thing on his scalp._

"Corpse, how did you even know we were coming for you? You were running away before we even had the chance to reach the damn house!" He seemed not to care about privacy at all and acted like he owned everything in this room, including Masami. Ayato lay on the bed as if it were his own, supporting his head with one arm, his other arm resting on his hip.

_Draw me like one of your French girls..._

So they were the ones chasing her after she had left the Mukami residence. The Mukamis weren't the ones chasing her. But why had she left again? She only remembered escaping the Mukami house, running and having the feeling she was being chased. She had been very, very afraid. That she did remember vividly. And the last memory she had was that she hit her head hard before blacking out completely.

"You deaf or something? How the hell did you know?"

"I only remember hitting my head. I don't remember what happened at all."

She wasn't going to tell him about Bandage man and his knives, about Ponytail and the apple and Kou and their shopping trip. It wasn't any of his goddamn business.

"Yeah, I saw that. It was pretty hilarious." Turnip tilted his head back, letting out a short, mocking laugh. His demeanor had something of that of a 12-year-old child. A very, very dangerous one, though. "You really should be thankful that Ore-sama dragged you away. You could've died if I had left you there, you know?"

He was waiting for something.

Masami had to push all her jokes and sarcasm aside. _When you have to eat shit: bite, chew and swallow. Make it quick._

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Very, much what?"

A sigh was being suppressed. "Thank you very much, _Ore-sama_."

He smiled pleasingly, it was the mischievous smile of a child that just got what it wanted.

_Better to keep that Turnip happy…For my sake._

"You don't remember a single thing that happened in that house?" Laito, suddenly interested, was the one who asked the question, with his face only a few inches from Masami's.

"No."

Fedora chuckled softly. "What did they do to you that made you run away hmmm…" His voice went into a whisper, with his breath quite literally in Masami's ear. She could even feel his hair falling on her neck.

Masami stayed calm, but couldn't help but think that what he said made sense. What was the reason for her to run away in such a hurry? Why had she been so scared?

"Oi, get the hell away. You're being disgusting."

"Hmmp, fine, fine. She's no fun at all." Laito turned, with puffed cheeks, not quite satisfied with the reaction he got from the female vampire, but still maintained a position close to Masami. "That'll change soon though, there's no nut that can't be cracked."

_Me, a nut? More like a rock. Good luck, fella._

Ayato clicked his tongue in irritation and stood back up with both hands in his pockets. "Just know that it's not even your turn to watch her."

_Watch me?!_

Laito smiled amusingly. "Wouldn't even dare to ~" he said as moved over Masami, who was lying on the far right of the bed. He swiftly rolled over and stood right beside the bed, right beside her.

Ayato left the room, seemingly annoyed. Laito, who stood beside Masami, bowed down a little. The gesture seemed to be almost charming.

But then again, the devil always had its tricks.

"I wonder how long it would take me to crack you…" He said, looking down at her with soft green eyes, while placing his hand on her shoulder. His voice went softer, his face came closer. He moved his hand down her shoulder, over her arm, stroking her with his fingers. He sighed. "It doesn't matter how long, though. Since I'm sure that you'll open for me first."

He smiled again, that Casanova smile, and gave her a peck on the lips before making his way out. But just before actually leaving out the door, he stopped and turned. "Oh, almost forgot! You have to come downstairs, Reiji wants to speak to you. See you soon~"

The door closed behind him.

Masami was finally alone and finally able to let her shield of self-control down. She took the satin pillow next to her and planted her face in it. She screamed for a good minute.

* * *

After getting up, refraining herself from screaming in the pillow again, Masami walked downstairs. Someone had changed her clothing and she hoped with her whole heart that it had been a maid. As usual, Masami went barefoot, her hair in a loose bun.

On her way down, she actually met the person she had been looking for. Glasses. He seemed reasonable enough to give her an explanation.

"There you are. Before I will say anything else, I will not be kept waiting again, is that understood?" There were a few words to describe his attitude.

Diplomatic.

Neat.

Stuck-up.

Slightly to very assholish.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Masami had learned that fighting back here made things only a hundred times worse. "I have a few questions regarding my…eh…stay here."

"Since you kept me waiting, I will not answer your questions. I will tell you what I have to tell you and make my way. You have wasted already enough of my time."

"That's fine, again sorry. Please continue."

Glasses, who did seem to be in a hurry to get the hell away from her, seemed satisfied with her answer. "Very well, you seemed to have stopped our property from being stolen, so we got you back in return, as requested by _her_. However, certain agreements we had made, changed. You are being kept here, and are going to be watched as well. You will not return to school until further notice."

"Wait, what? Did Ayano ask you to do this?"

Reiji sighed. "She did not, someone else did. Who that is, is none of your concerns. You should be thankful that such measures were taken to ensure your safety."

_My safety…Oh please. Like you really care at all._

"…Alright. Is there any way to contact Ayano? I think I lost my phone."

"No, and you're prohibited from doing so. If you break this rule, you'll face severe punishment."

"And why is that?"

"There is no 'why' to this. This is how things are, and if I may remind you, you agreed not to ask any questions—"

"But—"

Reiji surely did not like to be cut off. "I'm sure you would prefer sleeping in a bed, rather than the cellars?"

_And I thought this guy was reasonable!_

_Glasses…I'm disappointed._

"Alright," Masami said, feeling helpless.

"You are ought to keep yourself busy, following the rules of the house and the rules mentioned earlier. As I said, severe punishment will follow if you don't abide to these rules."

Masami couldn't help but sigh. "Understood."

"Subaru will be the first watching you, he should be downstairs." Reiji chuckled. "Don't bother me and just so that you won't forget: follow the rules."

* * *

After having one of his usual nightmares, Ruki decided to go to the bathroom to calm down. It had been an intense dream, more so than usual. Could it be because of…? It had to be. Ever since he had seen her face, he remembered every little thing that he desperately wanted to forget.

It was indeed all because of her.

But she had brought up good memories too, of the minuscule amount he possessed. Memories he had forgotten long ago. Of her singing, laughing and well…being her.

Ruki wondered, had he missed her? Or was it just his possessiveness? He wanted her near him, not in the hands of the Sakamakis. There was no doubt about the fact that he wanted her, he knew that. She had grown to be more beautiful than he remembered her to be. It aggravated him that the Sakamakis had their hands on her. Time alone would make out how long it would take before they would cross the line with her.

He had to do something about that, by all means necessary.

Ruki dried his hands with a towel, after getting his thoughts back on track. As Ruki was about to go back to his room, he saw a shadow down the hallway. A female silhouette.

Ruki stepped closer, hands in his pockets, his demeanor relaxed as always. What he saw, however, made him lose his cool.

Masami was standing in the middle of the hallway with a knife pointed at her chest. No, Ruki thought. The knife was pointed at her heart.

"Masami," he called out.

She didn't respond. Her eyes were fixed on the wall across her, almost as if she didn't see him.

Ruki decided to come closer and grabbed her by the shoulder and shook gently. "Masami," he called out again.

Then she reacted. It was a subtle gesture, but she was nodding. Ruki, however, wasn't sure if it was because of _him_.

But just when he was about to take the knife out of her hands, she turned the knife with a swift move away from herself, pointing it right at him. Then she bore the knife right in him, pulled it up and then took it right out. Surprised, Ruki fell back. He saw her eyes close after dropping her knife, leaving it clattering on the floor.

Ruki tried to stand back up, leaning on the wall to keep his balance. He pushed with his hand on his wound, groaning loudly as he did.

Then he heard a gasp. Masami's expression had changed completely. She looked shocked, disoriented and most of all…

…scared.

She stared at him with this expression, completely bewildered. It was as if she didn't even know what had happened. Ruki wasn't sure, but it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Right upon noticing this expression of hers, she turned and ran.

* * *

Kou, Azusa and Yuma were all three out in the dark, still looking for Masami after she had run away. It had been two hours since.

Ruki lay in his bed with a bandage wrapped tightly around his wound. She had hit several arteries below his collar bone, which would take up to a day to heal fully. He didn't have any livestock around either, so there was no way of speeding up the process.

But the pain didn't bother him. It was the face that he kept seeing as he closed his eyes that bothered him.

Scared, teary green eyes, a sight he had seen before. A sight from memories he wanted to forget. Green eyes of a person he had failed to save.

Yet the image in his head only confirmed his thought.

She was _here_, alive. There was…hope.

And Ruki promised to her, but most of all to himself, that he wouldn't fail her again.

* * *

**SO did you like this chapter! Please let me know in the comments what your thoughts were!**

**Also, dont forget to check out the blog (satomasami on tumblr) and the MORE IMPORTANTLY THE POLL on my profile here on FF !**

**FOLLOW/FAVORITE/ AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEWWWWW**

**See you sexy readers later!**


	13. Walking Tragedy

Hello everyone! Hope everyone's having an amazing spring break. Thanks to that I had a LOT of time to write, so I went all out. I mean, seriously, I went all out. 7671 words. Though, I'm sorry to tell you there are no boys in this chapter, but it's a pretty important one. There's a new character being introduced, who will be important for the rest of the story. Hopefully you'll like the new character. I actually didn't want to introduce this person just yet, but yolo... Anyways, the part begins with Ayano and Richter talking, since I honestly hated the part I wrote in ch11. It was way too vague and even though this part right here is also pretty vague, it's still a lot more clarifying than the other one from ch11. I actually wanted to keep the conversation for a later chapter, but again lmfao why not.

**Also, don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile, where you can vote which guy you'd like to see interact with Masami!**

On the blog for Masami I also answered tons of question related to her (a lot of AU questions too, in the sense of "what if she lived with the Mukami's from the start"). Check it out if you have the chance, the link can be found on my profile!

Okay, now I'll stop talking, onto the story!

(PS: the events of this chapter takes place a month after Masami left the Mukami mansion)

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

→ Walking tragedy

* * *

"Adelise, mind if I join you?"

"Richter," Ayano said upon seeing the familiar face yet again. "What an unpleasant surprise."

Richter ignored the remark and sat across of Ayano, anyway. "You look lovely today."

"I know. Can't say the same about you, though," Ayano said, not in the least affected by the compliment. "What do you want." It wasn't a question.

Richter thought carefully about what he had to say next, since he didn't want to bring her one edge any more than necessary. "You weren't quite honest with me the last time we talked."

"Ah, you did some research on your own. That's a first."

"So you admit that you lied to me?"

"You're making it sound like a bad thing to do."

Richter balled a fist. He had to stay calm, of course, but she was absolutely impossible to deal with. He tried to refrain himself from saying anything he'd regret, and continued on. "I was disappointed to find out. I thought we had a good relationship with one another."

Ayano laughed at that. "You honestly think that?" she said. "I'm really questioning how your thought process works now, there might be something wrong in there, Richter." Ayano tapped with a finger on her temple. "Have it checked by a doctor, will you?"

"You had no reason to lie to me."

"I didn't, that's true. But it's a fun thing to do, and you know I like fun things, right?" Ayano said joyfully. "It wasn't like it was _all_ a lie. I just didn't tell you anything important and bullshitted my way through the conversation. That's it. You played along just fine."

Richter frowned, but then managed to regain his composure. "What was the truth, then?"

Ayano stared at a distance as if she was thinking about the conversation and whether or not it was worth answering his question. Richter obviously knew what she was after.

"Please," Richter said with all the effort in the world.

"Awh, if you're really that desperate…Then why not?" Ayano smiled. "I crave revenge. Revenge for the death of my family. That's the truth. Did I put Masami in that house to seek out her past so that she would end up confronting him? Lie, but only partly. She doesn't need to seek out her past to confront him. She's going to do so by _living_. Then I'll take care of the rest for my revenge." Ayano said. "There's only one thing that has to happen: she has to be cured. It's something she has to do on her own, but I'll lead the way with the tricks I have up my sleeve. The rest will sort itself out while she's there."

Richter slammed a fist onto the table in triumph, but then went quiet again. "Wait, you're…not going to tell her?"

"No." Ayano looked him dead in the eye. "Maybe I'll change my mind though, so we'll see. I act on impulse, not really on plan."

"That I've noticed." Richter shifted into a more comfortable position. Unconsciously, a bit further away from Ayano. "But how does that work with your revenge plan, then?"

Ayano's lips curved into a bitter smile. "Right…my revenge. I'm going to mess with his lifelong plans, big time. That's all I'll tell you."

"However you—"

"No." Ayano said, her impatience turning into brutality.

"Good then… Another question?" Richter wasn't careful anymore. Curiosity got the better of him. "How many times did you make her forget, if I may ask? The procedure is quite… dangerous itself… There's no guarantee that she wakes up again, certainly not without any side effects. Well, no wonder she's in such a state. Poor thing." Richter's voice wore sympathy like a mask. Unfortunately, that mask was unable to hide the mockery in his tone.

"I didn't give you any permission to attack me with questions, yet you did so anyway." Ayano pointed at his cheek, digging a manicured nail in the flesh. "And drop the act. Don't pretend to care about her wellbeing. Don't pretend to give a shit when you couldn't care less," she said. "You know I hate that."

Richter looked at her with wide eyes. He still managed to plaster an amused smile on his face, though it took great effort. "Why? Is the question hard for you to take on?"

Ayano's expression didn't budge. Her trademark smile and joyous eyes where nowhere to be found. Her lips a straight line, eyes cold and deadly. A small trail of blood seeped down Richter's cheek. "Repeat your question," Ayano said.

"How many times did you make her forget?" A gulp. "If you don't mind answering…"

For a few more seconds Ayano's expression was stone cold. Finally she sighed and removed her hand, then wiped of the blood on a cloth as if she was about to catch a disease. "I'll tell you, if you really can't hold the excitement. It's not that big of a secret, really. I'm sure your brother already knows." Ayano thoughtfully tapped her finger on the table. "The first time was right after the whole incident itself, the day we met."

"Yes, of that one I know," Richter commented carefully, wiping the blood of his face.

"Right, that one I didn't think about. I shouldn't have listened to him. Maybe that's when the misery started, but I don't know. I did figure out quickly enough that I had made a big mistake," Ayano continued. She paused for a second, perhaps lost in her thoughts, but picked her story up again, not wanting to waste any time.

Richter nodded in understanding so that she could continue.

"Then everything was good and not much later, the symptoms started kicking in. In the end she asked me to make her forget, so I did."

"Was it that bad that she had to _ask_ for it?" Richter asked, but immediately regretted commenting.

"Well, is that any of your business, though? No? Alright, let me continue," she said with a honey-coated tone. "Well actually, you caught me right at the end of my story."

"So, two times?" Richter said.

"Two times."

Richter couldn't help but grin. He had expected this answer. This lie. "Are you sure it's just two? And are you sure you told me the whole truth, Adelise?"

Ayano stared at Richter. "Two."

"I know very well _how_ your family got killed. It took me a lot to get to that information, though. But you were messy and didn't cover up all the tracks." Richter pointed right at the scar on Ayano's freckled face. A thin line going over the bridge of her nose and across her cheek. "I indeed did my research."

Ayano didn't say anything, but at the mention of her family —her husband and her sweet, little girl— her stomach twisted into a knot. But it was unlike Ayano to showcase such emotions in front of anyone at all; so she made a smile appear on her face instead of showing the raw grief she felt in every inch of her body. It was the smile of a child watching a man burn. Ruthless, unnatural and with complete lack of any type of sanity.

"You figured out? Well, bravo. Good guy Richter, smart guy Richter. I'm so impressed. You finally made it. Could've warmed me beforehand though, I would've brought you a medal!"

Richter, obviously uncomfortable with her sudden mood change and behavior, shifted back again. He was well aware that he had hit a snare he shouldn't have touched in the first place. It didn't stop him from repeating his question, though. "How many times did you make her forget, Adelise?"

"Two times," repeated Ayano with the everlasting manic smile on her face.

Richter stood up, his lips pursed together. "Deceitful as always…" he commented. "Ah, did you know that your _oh so loved_ little vampire ran away today? Does she not listen to you?"

Ayano seemed unimpressed with the new information, her complexion now utterly bored. "She doesn't listen to anyone," Ayano said. "Maybe he should think about letting her go to school again."

Richter laughed gleefully at the comment and moved his chair back under the table. "Thank you for having me in your company, but if you shall excuse me…" he said. "…I have to go catch your little vampire."

"What are you waiting for?" Ayano gestured with her hand, shooing him away. "Go and don't let it happen again."

* * *

It was eleven in the evening. Everything was quiet, only the echo of her steps filled the narrow streets with sound. A hood was pulled over Masami's head, small spikes of hair peeking out of it. A lollipop in her mouth. Hands in the pockets of her jacket. Masami was alert, but surprisingly enough not stressing. It might have been because Masami was still in a slight daze because of her medicine, only half aware of her surroundings. It didn't stop her, though. She kept moving.

Masami was walking down an alley, into a street, past small bed-and-breakfasts, local-owned stores and the neon signs that advertised all types of services. This part of town was often left undiscovered, even though it had more soul than the busy city center. This part of town had its own charm. The danger of the small, empty alleys, the broken street signs, the graffiti covering the walls, the shady stores which collected more dust than anything else, and the smell of _home_. Masami didn't know what home could possibly smell like, but if she did, then it would surely smell like old paint, cigarette smoke and rain.

She loved _forgotten_ places like these. They were just like her: undiscovered, not worth a glance at first sight, but they had so much more to offer than you'd think. Places like these were worth _remembering_. They were hidden, they were a secret. Those who knew of them, kept quiet, to preserve their own little paradise. Masami was just like that, too. It was why she had chosen to go to this part of town. It felt like a place where she belonged.

Why Masami had left was a long story, though. It started with a dream.

_It always started with a dream. _

Masami had the dream two weeks into her stay with the Sakamaki's, after the new rule of "no leaving" was initiated. Her current guardian at the time had been Glasses.

What she had seen in that dream though, had kicked her right out of her shoes. It was something about her past. She didn't want to know, but apparently remembered anyway. The first few days Masami had gone into full denial mode. She didn't know anything of her own past, so the most logical explanation would have been that the dream was nothing more than a clutter of made up thoughts.

Masami remembered well enough that she had taken it upon her to start researching Ayano, and so, learning more about herself as well. However, two days after making the promise to herself, she chickened out.

_The past is the past. _

She didn't want to remember anything. Forgetting was an easier way out. Masami didn't bother with digging up the past, she had problems enough. And this dream proved exactly why she didn't want to remember. Even if she denied it with every fiber of her being, Masami knew that there was a possibility that what she had seen was _real_. And that's what made it so haunting.

From there on Masami tried to forget about the dream, which wouldn't be hard for her, it was the only thing she was good at after all. But it kept dwelling. She couldn't forget about it.

So, the dream was the first reason for leaving. Or well, it was a beginning. It brought up a rare paranoia in Masami, which didn't help her at all, considering _where_ she was staying. It was hard dealing with the brothers, certainly in such a state. It came to the point where she just couldn't do it anymore. They were obviously stronger than her and her big mouth or lack of reaction didn't help her at all. They saw her as a challenge.

_How fast can we make this stoic girl break?_

It wasn't that they had broken her, oh no, far from it. Masami could deal with them. She knew she could. She knew she was strong enough to handle a bunch of pricks like them. But that in combination with her sleeping problems and the ever so returning nightmares and dreams? It didn't work. Masami noticed how her health had gone downwards ever since Ayano had dropped her off. Masami felt her bones burn with sharp pains, which occasionally dug through her organs too, like a killer with a knife. The only thing that kept the pain under control was a medicine made by Glasses, who saw her as his new guinea pig. In any case, Masami didn't need the medicine.

What she needed was a break. Space to breathe. Time to think things through.

And that's why she ran.

Masami's current guardian, who was assigned to watch her during the fourth week of her stay, would take a while to find out. Perhaps Shoe would find out sooner, but he wasn't the type to care. Masami was sure that no action would take place, at least, not until the others returned.

Masami had time to find a place to stay, until then. She was already far away, but she couldn't keep moving. Yui had warned her once when jokingly bringing up the topic of escape. She had told Masami that the Sakamakis had familiars who'd skim the air for her presence. Masami had no idea how, but she had enough trust in Yui's judgement. There was a tugging feeling in Masami's stomach, when she thought about the girl. She wished she was able to take her with, but she couldn't.

Anyhow, the chance was small that they _wouldn't_ find her. Masami knew that much. But she didn't want to be there. At least for today. She'd return if they caught her without fighting back, but she just wanted one day away from there.

Just one day.

* * *

Masami sat on the sidewalk, in the most eerie part of this neighborhood. It would be midnight in twenty minutes to be precise. Masami's phone was turned off, but she could check the time by looking through the windows of the night shop across her. A big clock hung on the wall, behind the counter.

A drunk man, just as shady-looking as Masami did herself, sat right beside her. The both of them stared at the shop. The street lights were broken, so the only light there was, came from the shop and its green neon signs.

"Tough times, kid…" said the man, though it wasn't quite a question. Masami didn't comment, so the man just shrugged and lit up a cigarette. "You want one?"

Masami shifted her hood better in place, not wanting to show her face. "I don't smoke," she said without looking away from the shop.

"A cigarette in the pocket brings luck, young one," the man said. The packet was still open in his hand, inviting Masami to take one. "They lead you to good places."

Masami turned, finally facing the man. The man had joined Masami ten minutes ago. Before that, Masami had been sitting on the sidewalk, just thinking where she should spend the rest of her day. In those ten minutes the man had finished a whole bottle of cheap wine without speaking a word. He had a suit on, with his tie loosened up. Everything about him looked average; from his hair to his face to his clothing. His eyes however, were everything but average-looking. They were pitch black and had an unexpected gentle gleam in them.

Masami hesitated for a second more, but then took the cigarette anyway. "I thought they led you to lung cancer," she said.

"Ah, that too." The man took a drag from his cigarette, and then exhaled a cloud of grey. "We shall see where it leads you to," he said.

Masami said nothing for a while. Her hands were pocketed inside her jacket, rolling the cigarette between her fingers.

Then the man stood up, stretched out with a groan and walked towards the store with big, goofy steps. He wasn't too drunk, but he seemed to be unable to walk without losing his balance. The man entered the shop, without looking back at Masami. Masami just sat and stared, like she'd done before.

Not much later, the man returned with a new bottle of wine. It didn't surprise Masami in the least. He curled up against the wall again and with much effort, popped the cork of the bottle with his teeth. He drank for a bit before turning his attention to Masami. He did so by throwing something at her.

Masami turned, her expression flat and annoyed. "What," she said, but then noticed the lollipop next to her on the ground.

"Treat yourself." The man heaved his bottle in the air with a grand gesture. "I'm not a child predator, so please don't get the wrong idea," he said, before pulling the bottle back to his mouth.

"Too late for that," Masami said breezily. "Why, though?"

The man sat straight and waved with his bottle. "Just look at yourself. A prime example of a walking tragedy."

Masami eyed the bottle. "Says the drunk who offers teenage girls cigarettes and lollipops. You're a pretty pathetic tearjerker yourself."

"Teenagers…" the man sighed. "They grab every chance they have to tear you into the ground with their brutality and their hormonal rage."

Masami's lips twisted in a smile. It felt strange, she hadn't smiled in a long time. She pocketed the lollipop together with her cigarette.

"You should go now, just follow the street, you'll find a place to stay," the man then said, staring at the shop again. "Quick or they'll catch you."

It took a while before Masami truly understood what the words meant. Masami's heart sank into her shoes. Unconsciously, she shot up, jumping back like a frightened frog. The man was drunk, he could be talking nonsense for all Masami knew. It was obvious she was a runaway, so he might just be trying to get on her nerves. But she wasn't going to take any risks. She didn't want to go back there, just not today.

Without any words of goodbye, Masami ran.

* * *

"Look, girl, this is a store, not a goddamn hotel. You can't stay here."

"I never said I wanted to stay here."

Masami sat on the floor of a dusty record shop, with a pile of records stacked up next to her. The whole store looked like the typical hangout place for the average grumpy, out of the world teenager. Masami sat next to a funky lamp, one that emitted a purple glow. All the lamps and fairy lights tinted the whole store in a wonderful purple and blue hue. Every corner of every wall was covered with various posters and collages of different types of artists. An old record player in the corner, covered with stickers of insects, played an obscure indie song. Everything about this place was strange. Masami had made a good decision to come here.

"And I'm the Queen of fucking England." The woman behind the counter rubbed her temples. "You've been here for two hours already! Closing time was an hour ago, you know." She threw her bright blue braids over her shoulders, walked up to Masami, and took the record Masami was holding out of her hands.

Masami looked at the entrance door. The windows were covered with checkered curtains. "You got me." Masami signed a pistol with her hands, pointing at her temple. "Pang."

The woman didn't laugh. She placed her hands on her hips with the record in one hand. "Kid, this isn't a joke anymore. You really need to leave."

"I can't." Masami looked up, her eyes gleaming with seriousness. It was very unlike her. "I can't go back there. Just not today. Any time, but not today."

The woman crouched down, putting the record back on the stack. Her dark eyes examined Masami's. "Pull your hood back."

Masami did as she was told.

The woman's eyes grew a little bigger, but the change was hardly noticeable. She kept her emotions well under control upon seeing the red marks and bruises that covered Masami's neck, up to where the hoody allowed the woman to see skin. Instead of staring at the bruises, she observed Masami's face, absorbing every detail.

Finally, the woman groaned. "Boyfriend?"

Masami scoffed. "Nah." A weak smile.

The woman thought for a while before letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm not a prison nor a hospital. I'm not some delinquent runaway foster parent, either." The woman then patted her pockets, and then again, let out a frustrated groan.

Masami reacted quickly and took out the cigarette that the drunken man had given her. "Here," Masami said, offering the cigarette to the Blue-haired lady.

The woman stared at Masami for a few seconds, took the cigarette out of her hands with a rather rough move and inspected it thoroughly before popping it between her lips.

"You're lucky that I'm in a very unstable emotional state right now. Otherwise I would have kicked your ass right out."

Masami grinned broadly. Apparently cigarettes did lead you to good places. Masami made a mental note to not take drunken strangers' advice for granted.

"Hey hey, delinquent. Stop the clown smile, okay? It's a onetime thing. Don't get your hopes up. I'm not keeping you." The woman stood back up, pointing at Masami in a warning. Then, much to Masami's surprise, she stretched out an arm. "Hope you like cold, left over fried chicken. Because I ain't cooking for you, crappy kid."

"Sounds just right." Masami took the hand gratefully. "Thank you."

"Now don't get sentimental, alright? I'm not keeping you."

Masami grinned. "We'll see about that, Blue."

The chain-smoking lady with the long blue braids was called Alexa, but Masami quickly made it a habit calling her Blue instead. She stood fierce and tall, with gleaming black eyes and a ton of nature-themed tattoos covering her ebony skin. She smelled like herbs and Tabaco, and she wore long and flowy dresses in different shades of purples, blacks and blues. On every arm she had a dozen silver bangles, matching the silver hoops in her ears. By guess, Masami assumed her to be in her mid-thirties, though it wouldn't surprise her if she was a bit younger than that.

Luckily, Blue didn't ask any questions at all, besides a few basic ones like her age and whether or not Masami still went to school. Masami obviously lied about those things and Blue obviously saw through her.

The store and the two stories above the store, all belonged to Blue. The store, she had said, was just a hobby rather than a job. Just something to keep her busy when she had nothing to do. Blue had no real schedule either, hence the fact that the store had been open at two in the morning. In the store, through the back of the counter, stairs led to the living room, which looked a lot like the store itself. Curtains closed, pot plants dangling from the ceiling and fairy lights brightening up the small space. It wasn't much, but it was in many ways wonderful to Masami.

The next floor was where Blue's study, bedroom and bathroom were located. And then lastly, the attic. Of all the rooms it was the messiest and there wasn't a part of it that Masami didn't love. There was a wall covered with broken clocks, a small window that was yet again covered by a curtain and boxes and boxes filled with all types of shenanigans. The only furniture in the room, were a couple of huge beanbags, a small table full of pot plants and in the corner, and a red couch patched with different types of fabric. The bean bags were claimed by two black cats, so the couch was going to be Masami's bed for the time being. The couch wasn't particularly comfortable, but it wasn't like Masami was able to sleep much anyway. Masami napped a bit when she had the chance, but was careful enough not to fall asleep.

She didn't want to dream.

* * *

**Day one**

After waking up from a third short nap, Masami went downstairs to eat some of the herbal soup that Blue had made (it was awful) and helped organizing the records downstairs. Masami hauled boxes up from the attic, back downstairs, then back up. She didn't complain, though. Meanwhile Blue went shopping and returned with the strangest vegetables and ingredients Masami had ever seen, and of course, a toothbrush. "I don't want you spreading your stink breath in my shop, kid," Blue said.

However, at the end of day one, Masami didn't sleep at all, she couldn't even nap. Instead Masami played with the cats, and then stumbled across a picture under one of the boxes with records. It was someone that looked a lot like Blue, a boy of about the same physical age as Masami, give or take a year or two. Masami put the picture on top of one of the boxes and then turned her attention back to the cats. She played for a while until Blue came upstairs to check up on her. Blue asked whether Masami wanted to talk about something, but Masami said she was fine. There was nothing to talk about. Blue just shrugged and called her a shitty kid before leaving.

Much to Masami's surprise, Blue barged back into the attic half an hour later. She tossed Masami a bag of chips, before dropping herself onto one of the beanbags. To no end she complained about "the kids these days" and instead of talking about Masami's problems, she started talking about her own. Stories about the annoying mailman who had an obvious crush on her, the kid next door whose dog kept pooping by the shop's entrance door, and so on. Masami had never laughed this hard before. Blue even complained about this job offer she had gotten, saying it was a disgrace that someone would ever expect her to work with annoying people.

"You know, now when something goes wrong in my life, I can just look at yours and everything's put back into perspective," Masami said, her mouth full with chips.

"Ha! Laugh all you want, you know nothing about the world," Blue complained. "All these shitty children, these days...With your Snapchut and your touch phones."

Again, Masami hadn't been able to stop laughing.

* * *

**Day two**

On day two, Masami discovered the gum in her hair when she headed to the shower. It was nothing more than the work of Eyebags and his teddy of doom. Masami was sure of it. Since she hadn't noticed it before, the gum had smudged out and she was obliged to cut her hair. So much for trying to grow your hair out! But being lucky yet again, Blue happened to be a hairdresser in the past. Though she hadn't cut anyone's hair the past five years, she still wanted to give it a shot.

However, there was one condition: Blue was allowed to do whatever she wanted, with no complaints from Masami. Having no choice, Masami agreed to serve as Blue's guinea pig. Masami's hair was a wreck, with gum or without, so at this point she couldn't care less what Blue did with it.

Blue experimented with her hair like a mad scientist, and even took it upon her to color Masami's hair. Masami didn't know what color her hair was going to be until Blue was finished. When done (after lots of sweating and swearing), Blue proudly held a mirror in front of Masami, who finally got to see the result.

Blue had transformed her light brown, mid-length hair into a chin-length hairdo. Her bangs were neatly trimmed and oh boy, for once her hair wasn't looking like a bird's nest. The most surprising feature, though?

Her hair was _black_ from root to tip. Masami's couldn't even recognize herself at first, it was not at all what she expected. It was strangely flattering, though.

She _loved_ it.

"You have a small face," Blue said, lifting her hand up next to Masami's face for comparison. Masami really did have a small face. Or Blue just happened to have absurdly large hands. "Now you have big hair to compensate for it."

"Black, huh," Masami had said. Her hair looked good in contrast with her green eyes. "You just wanted to turn me into a third black cat, don't you fool me."

"Ha! Don't get your hopes up. The cats stay, but there's no way that I'm keeping you."

* * *

After the haircut, Masami wanted to head downstairs, but Blue forced her to take a shower, since she apparently smelled like a dog. Blue wasn't too fond of dogs. She also said not to use soap and to be gentle with the water. Pointing at a cabinet, Blue only said "After showering: Blue pot, apply a thick layer then bandage it up. For my grandmother's sake, do not get that shit in your eyes." Then she left without a word, but eyed her with a look that said she'd kill Masami on the spot if she didn't take care of her wounds.

Masami stood in front of the mirror above the sink. She was undressed, her clothes piled up somewhere on the floor. Masami carefully studied her complexion, as if she was looking at a stranger. She looked absurdly pale, except for the skin under her eyes. The lack of sleep was really taking a toll on her. The rest of her body, however, looked worse. And it wasn't her doing, though most of it she got because she couldn't control her bratty mouth.

There was a large cut on her thigh, bruises on her hips, her arms, her hands, her legs. Her neck was a nice collection of blue, purple and green spots with every here and then a few bite marks that reached down to her collarbone. Blue had seen the state of her neck, but had not commented or judged Masami in the least. She helped Masami in a way that kept a certain distance, which Masami was more than thankful for.

Masami hated looking at the bite marks. They weren't clean marks, like Yui's. Masami's weren't made to feed, they were made to break and destruct; the scars were ragged up, with skin tearing around the wound, the result from fighting back. Masami had fought yes, but the scars still felt like proof of failing to protect herself. It brought back the sensation of being bitten too, a feeling she despised with every fiber of her being.

Masami grabbed onto the sink as hard as she could, her knuckles turning white. Barely healed cuts on her hand tore at the strength of her grip, but Masami couldn't care less. She stared at herself and took a deep breath.

There were lots of things Masami had to do and figure out. She didn't have anyone to count on, hence Yui, but that girl had her own problems to deal with. Masami refused to put her into more trouble than necessary. And Ayano…Well, Masami didn't know anymore. She just couldn't count on her.

For this, Masami stood on her own.

It was obvious that Masami her life had gone from an average mess to a mess of blatant proportions. She knew that she had to start learning about herself, but she was scared.

The last dream she had only made things worse. Masami didn't know anything about her past, hell, she didn't even remember what she'd been doing half a year ago. Everyday her memory faded and she remembered less and less.

The thought of remembering scared her, but so did the thought of forgetting. Masami was afraid of remembering things that could potentially break her, but also didn't want to live a life forgetting everything. She had lived being nothing for as long as she could remember.

She desperately wanted to be _someone_. Someone strong and fierce like Ayano or Blue. Someone worth _remembering_.

Masami wanted to punch the reflection of herself. She hated what she'd become, she hated what she'd always been. She hated the sight of the coward staring back at her. She didn't want to be a coward.

Masami tightened her grip on the sink, but then made herself relax again. She took a deep, shaky breath, let go of the sink and stretched her fingers, a little bit of blood seeping through the cracks of skin. Her eyes finally broke the eye contact with her reflection, and instead, she gazed at her new hair. With her hands she ruffled through the black hair until she was satisfied with the look.

"New hair, new me," Masami said. There was a rare determination in her voice. It felt odd, but at the same time refreshing. If she was going to change things, she had to do so now. There was no backing away anymore, there was nothing to lose. She had to say this promise out loud too, or it wouldn't have any meaning. She had to deal with her problems, starting with the biggest one.

_Herself_.

Masami took a deep breath and exhaled as slowly as she could.

"From today on, I want to stop being a coward."

* * *

**Day three**

Since there hadn't been any sleep this day either, Masami went downstairs, sorting records like she had done before. Meanwhile, Blue was sleeping in the living room, in front of the TV. Not wanting to disturb her, Masami decided to keep herself occupied like this. She even drank more of the herbal soup (which was still disgusting) to start her day with a kick.

It was already day three. Even though a lot of threats were made, Masami was still here as an unwanted guest. Blue hadn't kicked her out.

Yet.

In all honesty, Masami hadn't planned on staying here for so long either, yet she couldn't bring herself to leave. Blue was good to her and this place was something different.

_This is bad…I can't get attached to this place. God, Masami. Get a hold of yourself!_

Yesterday, Masami had made a promise to herself she didn't want to break. And she knew that she had to go back _there_, in order to remember. The thought alone sent a chill down her spine, but there wasn't another option. Staying with Blue was the best thing decision Masami had ever made, but she couldn't get answers if she was hiding in a dead record shop.

Masami went back downstairs when she was done with hauling the boxes, and sat down in the corner of the shop, on a big armchair. She curled up and shifted until she was comfortable, tucking at the bandages around her neck and shoulders, and took her phone out of her pocket. She turned the device on.

More than 40 unread messages from one particular person, and a dozen unanswered calls too. All from Goldilocks. He'd even entered his name as "your precious Kou3" and changed her background into a shot of himself. Masami's face went to lemons. She quickly skimmed through all the messages, which were mostly pictures of himself and what he was doing through the day. A lot of peace signs and every picture had a matching comment that contained at least two different types of emojis. A few messages Blondie complained that she wasn't answering. The ten following messages only contained exclamation marks and sad emojis. Masami scrolled further up, and found the first few messages.

_I gave your phone to M neko-chan so she could give it back to you (in secret! __(≧▽≦)__ )_

_You can make it up to me later~~ see you soon 3333 __(´∀｀)_

Then above that a picture. It was that black-haired thug guy, Rocky or whatever his name was. Masami didn't really care. He was reading a book, unaware that a picture was being taken. The comment read:

_Ruki is alright don't worry! Come back soon! ( *'ω'* ) shopping with you was lots of fun (I'll send you the clothes don't worry~~)_

Masami didn't get why she needed an update on Rocky, and reading about the clothes only pissed her off more than it did before. Because of Goldilocks, Masami had gotten into a lot of trouble with those Sakamaki brothers. Not wanting to spend another second thinking about any of those vampires, Masami deleted every message there was, including every picture.

Then, only a few minutes later, a new message came in.

_WHERE ARE YOU? THE PERVERT SAID YOU DIED?!_

Masami snorted. For a second she was tempted to send a message back, saying she had indeed died, but she didn't want to risk it. Masami deleted the message and turned off her phone.

That second, Blue came downstairs. Masami could hear the clinking sound of her bangles as she approached Masami. Blue said nothing, she just leaned against a rack with records. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. It seemed like Blue was lost in her thoughts, just as much as Masami was. The silence wasn't unpleasant, though Masami felt that there was something Blue wanted to discuss. Something rather _unpleasant_.

"Someone is coming to pick you up," Blue said. "I feel that they'll come in half an hour."

Masami's eyes grew, her phone clutched tightly in a bruised fist. "How do you know?" Masami asked, her voice clear as dusk.

Blue inspected Masami with her dark eyes. It was as if Blue didn't believe her, as if she wasn't sure what or who she was looking at. "I'm a _witch_," she said. "I know lots of things. First thing being that you're a vampire."

Masami's jaw dropped.

Blue, however, ignored Masami's reaction completely and kept looking at Masami as if she were an abstract painting. "Second thing being that you're not a real vampire."

If Masami's jaw was able to detach itself from her skull, then it would have already fallen on the ground, through the floor and then through the core of the earth. A moment passed by where the two just stared at each other. One in disbelief and the other in observation.

"What does that even _mean_?" Masami managed to say after partly getting out of her shock.

Blue nodded, as if she had been waiting for that question. "Vampires can't find this shop. And they sure as hell can't enter it, either. Not without being invited in," Blue said. "And the last thing on earth a vampire would do, is sleep under the same roof with a witch. Natural enemies, you see. They're bad energy to us, just as much as we are to them."

Masami choked. She had found the shop on her own and had entered it without even thinking twice. Whatever this was couldn't be real. Blue was a strange person, but nothing about her screamed _magic_ or _hellfire witch_.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to," Blue commented calmly. "But they're coming to get you soon and you and I don't have that much time to waste. Make up your mind now, or just leave already. It's an easy decision if you ask me."

Masami tried not to overreact, but it was hard when her heart was pounding at a madman's pace in her chest. Stress was definitely catching up with her.

"Okay, let's say I believe you, why am I here then? I had no issue whatsoever entering or finding the shop."

"You were led here. You gave me the cigarette, remember, kiddo? The man who gave you the cigarette is also a witch, though I would rather not talk about him at all."

"The drunk guy? Seriously!?"

"Yeah, let's just not talk about him," Blue said, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "Right, let me just get to the core of this conversation. I don't know what you are. You don't smell like a vampire, you smell like _death_. And you chucked down my herbal potion without dying. I make the best soup in the country, let me tell you that, kid. I know for sure that there wasn't anything wrong with the soup."

"Wait, what? Death? A potion? The soup was a POTION?" Masami gaped at Blue, suddenly reminded of the disgusting herbal soup she had eaten the past few days. "You tried to kill me!"

"But did you die, though?" Blue pointed a finger at her in accusation. "Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done that long ago. It wouldn't take me much. I bet even a dedicated duck would be able to throw you down on the floor."

"I'm not _that_ weak, you know," Masami bit back. "But why did you let me stay, then?"

Blue frowned. "Kid, you're asking me as if I know the answer to that question."

"So…You got attached to me."

"I'll throw you right out the window if you accuse me of such blasphemy again," Blue said. "I'm guessing you don't plan on leaving just yet?"

Masami wasn't quite sure what she had to say to that. Did she want to leave? No, she didn't. Did she _have_ to leave? Yes, unfortunately, she had.

"I don't have much of a choice. I need to regain my memories and they'll catch me anyway, doesn't matter if I run or not."

Blue's eyebrow perked up. "Regain memories..." Blue sighed heavily. "You kidding me, kid?"

Masami shrugged. "I wouldn't dare to."

Blue clacked her tongue and stared at the wall across her as if it held all the answers. "I guess I'm going to take that job offer anyway, then. See at what lengths I go for a total stranger? For a shitty, good-for-nothing kid like you?"

Masami looked at Blue in confusion as Blue took out her phone; a prehistoric brick that could possibly be used to smash someone's skull like a grape. Blue dialed a number and waited for a few seconds. "Ah, Good afternoon," she said, not quite enthusiastically. "It's Alexa Williams here, yes, yes… about the job offer, yes. I'm going to take it. –Oh that's, wonderful, right. Tomorrow? Fantastic. Thank you very much, good day to you too."

Masami curiously glanced at Blue as she put her phone away. "What job?"

Blue accusingly pointed at Masami. "And I told myself, at least a hundred times, that I would never, ever work in a place that is infected with vampires. Yet here I am, taking a job as music teacher at your shitty school."

"Wait –you're going to work there? I thought you said witches and vampires don't mix. Bad energy, right?" With a lot of self-control, Masami refrained herself from laughing.

"They don't, you brat, that's why I said no at first. But now, look what I got myself into."

"I thought you said you weren't going to get attached to me."

"Two more words about it and I'll send you flying, remember that," she said, waving a hand in a warning gesture. "I've decided to help you," Blue began, saying it like she was confessing a murder.

"Really?!"

"Tone the clown smile down, or I'll change my mind." Blue's typical wave of her hand finished of the threat like a cherry on a cake. "But I hope that you know that you have to go back living with them."

"Yes, I know that. It's fine though."

"See that being around me helped you grow a spine of your own." Blue proudly pounded with a fist on her chest. "Now it's almost time. Go get your stuff, put my number in your phone –emergencies only, don't you dare spam me with those "emojus" and whatever you kids do these days –and go back to the night shop. You remember where it is, right? There will be an ugly man for you waiting there, you can't miss him."

Masami nodded as she stood up, but then stopped on her way to the living room. "Blue, I'm not allowed to go to school," Masami yelled from the top of the stairs.

"You've got a spine now, so you tell them you're going! You're a runaway at heart, so you'll threaten them and tell them you want to go to school. If you're too scared, then please tell me, I'll happily whoop your ass, you goddamn chicken!"

Masami didn't know why she was laughing. She was about to go back to that hellscape of a house, but for some reason, she was okay for the very first time since ever.

She was completely and utterly _okay_.

Masami had finally taken the first and most difficult step, a step she avoided taking for so long. She was finally ready to remember. Masami was a step closer to unraveling her own identity, and even though she was scared, even though she didn't know what to expect next, she felt excitement boiling up in her.

And she couldn't thank Blue enough for helping her with this, even though Blue hadn't done anything significant at all. Her hospitality had meant the world to Masami. It was in this shop, in this house that Masami found the courage to go on.

It was here that she had decided to stop being a coward.

* * *

Alexa dropped herself in the armchair when the girl had left. She leaned back and let out a heavy sigh. "I hate kids," she said as she took a piece of paper out of the pocket of her purple dress. A picture was crumpled up in her hand, one of a boy the same age as the girl that had just left. The boy had an easy smile, along with glittering eyes that could outshine any star at any given day.

Alexa stared at the picture for what seemed to be an eternity. "Now that explains a lot… She reminds me too much of you, my boy." Alexa brought the picture to her lips, planting a soft kiss on the forehead of the boy in the picture, and then placed the picture on her chest, right on her heart. "Oh, what did I get myself into."

* * *

**YOOO**

Hopefully you still enjoyed this long ass chapter even though the boys didn't make an entrance here. Trust me, they'll be there in the next chapter and _OH BOY_ did they miss her. Shit is bound to go down, and Blue's presence will only make things worse for everyone. She's 100% mom and wingman material, so keep an eye out for that.

**Also a few things to clarify:**

**\- Trouble because of Kou? **You'll see in the next chapter, but I'll give you a little heads up. Kou keeps bothering a certain brother on school about Masami and if that isn't the worst thing, Kou also sends her clothes and gifts to the house. The Sakamaki's did _not_ like this at all.

**\- Gum?** Yeah, Kanato... Let's just say he doesn't like Masami very much.

**\- New hair? ANGST Masami?** I wanted this chapter to signify change. I wanted Masami to take up a different direction and finally make her take control of her own life, instead of having her to pretend everything to be okay and bullshit her way through. I think this chapter is really important for her own development. And like she said herself:

_New hair, new me._

**\- A WITCH?! **In a world with vampires and men named 'Karl Heinz'... Well, it's not the strangest thing out there, right? You'll learn more about them in the next chapter!

**\- "You don't smell like a vampire, you smell like death." **remember how Masami's told multiple times that she doesn't have any kind of distinct smell? Well, Alexa/Blue thinks differently.

**\- "Emojus" "snapchut"** ...Technology isn't Blue's thing as you might have guessed.

**\- Ugly man?** It's Richter.

**\- Boy in the picture?** That's Blue's son. He's dead.

\- Whether Ayano's motives or Blue's motives are good or bad... Well, I can't tell you that yet. You'll find out soon, though.

SO THAT WAS ALL I HOPE. If there's anything you want to ask, don't hesitate!

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS:**

\- What did you think of this chapter? Was it hard/easy to follow, was it confusing? Please tell me if you had any issues.

**\- Most importantly:** what did you guys think of Blue? I hope her description was okay enough to visualize her (and where she lives).

\- What did you think of Masami in this chapter?

**Last but not least, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile (on top), and don't forget to:**

**FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW**

**Until next time and stay sexy! ;)**


	14. Joker

IT HAS BEEN SOO LONG. I AM SO SORRY. Lmfao idk what to say even. Life kinda happened. Life sucks. And because of the amount of plotholes from the first few chapters I have a hard time writing without creating more plotholes. It's shit honestly. I'd like to rewrite the whole thing, but I'm not going to make y'all suffer that much LOL.

Anyway lol if you're reading this, I'm honestly applauding you for keeping up with my story and my horrendous planning. ALSO big shout out to your patience, because I've lost my patience with myself multiple times lol.

** Sals:** Considering fanart…..omg, if you have drawn anything, please sent it through, I'd LOVE to see it! If you want to submit me anything, check out the links on my profile here on FF. If it doesn't work, you can always message me privately on here too if you have an account :)

**All the lovely reviewers:** thank you so much for your lovely comments. I really appreciate it! And sorry for the late update, y'all deserve better than that hahah

Okay so for the story, this chapter just continues on where we left off last time. So Masami left Blue's store somewhere in the evening. She's now going to meet Richter to go back to the Sakamaki mansion. WHY? Because she needs their help in order to figure her shit (aka her past, her identity) out. She also needs to convince them to go back to school.

_But there isn't any school this week._

Read on and discover ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Edit: I might edit the chapter throughout the week to get rid of some spelling mistakes. Sorry for them in advance haha.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

→ Joker

* * *

There was some type of empty feeling in Masami's gut when she left Blue's store, the black cats, the heavy smell of herbs and Tabaco, and the earie streets she loved so much. All of the sudden, Masami felt so much more tired, as if hell was trying to drag her down again.

She wouldn't let it though.

Because, at the same time, there was a feeling of accomplishment. There was determination pumping through every one of her veins, and even though she didn't have a concrete plan, Masami knew that she would get her answers one way or another. It never hurt to try and she wasn't going to give up.

She would most definitely solve the mystery.

* * *

**Sakamaki Mansion**

"I can't believe we have to go on this stupid school trip! The bastard is toying with us again!" Ayato said, swinging his absurdly light backpack right over his shoulder.

"You didn't even pack anything, did you?" Reiji said as he walked by, clothed unusually casual. "He told us we had to go, he never mentioned a reason. I'm sure you already know that asking questions is utterly useless." Reiji side-eyed Ayato's outfit as he said this, but decided not to comment on the poor life choices his brother made.

Ayato grunted, his aviator sunglasses glinting on his head, his hands buried in the pockets of checkered shorts. "Can't we just skip on this one? What's going to happen, huh?"

"We'll be sent to the north pole. Ask the good-for-nothing what that was like."

Those words were enough to change the red-head's mind. Ayato let out a last, angry mumble, and then skipped towards the kitchen, last minute remembering he did forget a few _essentials_.

Reiji ignored the redhead completely, as his mind wandered off to other places. There were too many things they had to deal with. Firstly their sacrificial bride, an unmannered girl, who wasn't half as ordinary as she claimed to be. And then…The _atrociously_ unmannered vampire girl who escaped the mansion during the good-for-nothing's watch. The familiars weren't able to trace her back. Their uncle hadn't been able to trace her back. The fact that the girl was of some importance to_ father_, was unexplainable to Reiji. Father had ordered them to keep her under house arrest. To keep her safe. No one, not even the servants closest to him, knew why. The girl herself? A few drops of truth serum proved that she knew as much as she let on. In other words, she knew nothing either. And lastly…Laito, as well as Ayato, had commented on the strange taste of her blood. Reiji did regret not taking a few blood samples as soon as she had arrived. _Another time, perhaps._ After all, she couldn't hide forever. _Not from us._

"Oh~ what's on your mind, hmmm?" Laito waltzed through the room, his presence ever so annoying. "Why is everyone so upset? We haven't been on a trip together for _ages_." Laito had his backpack on, as well as a pair of sturdy shoes, his hat and of course, a smile going from ear to ear. "Aah, it's going to be a lot of fun, I'm sure of it, fufu."

Of course Laito was surprised they were being sent off with the rest of the school, considering they never actually had to attend any school trips before… There was no reason for them to go in the first place. Activities would be held during brought daylight, which wasn't that vampire friendly. Laito couldn't figure out what _he_ was thinking. There was so much more going on, and Laito was itching to figure out the truth. Nonetheless, he was still excited, unlike his brothers. The house got awfully boring after his little vampire escaped, and Laito felt like this trip was going to fill up that void of boredom. _He couldn't wait._

Subaru came in next. He didn't have any luggage on him at all, nor did he dress for this trip. He was more agitated than usual, too. "How is it going to be fun? Those other bastards are going to be there."

"Ah those guys…"

A few seconds later Shu and Kanato strolled in. Kanato was beyond annoyed, knowing he would hate every second of the trip. Shu, on the other hand, seemed not to care. It was a bother to him, but he'd just need to sleep his way through the ordeal. Nothing could be worse than being sent off to the North Pole, he thought.

When it was time to leave, every brother made their way towards the black limousine, enjoying their last seconds of peace, before trading their luxury car for a traveling bus later on. Subaru, who came outside last, was stopped by one of their butlers. The butler whispered in his ear, while another one went to inform the brothers in the car.

"I see," Reiji said as the car door closed. He stared at the white-haired figure outside, going back into the mansion. Reiji turned his head back to his siblings in the car. "She's been found."

* * *

**EARLIER**

Richter stood with his back towards Masami, most likely already having sensed her approach from several streets away. The girl had been off radar for several days, and out of nowhere she appeared right behind him, like a dish presented on a silver platter. Just like Ayano, Richter knew with _who_ she was. However, what bothered him the most was the _how_.

_How had she been able to find a witch's house?_ It was a matter Richter had to look into.

Masami stopped two meters away from him, and as he sensed that she would not come any closer, he turned around. Richter flashed a smile and his arms were out and open, as if he was about to embrace a long lost family member.

"And finally, we found our runaway," he said warmly. "Nothing pleases me more than to see you well and unharmed."

Not one word he uttered sounded sincere, but that came as no surprise to Masami. Not one word that left a vampire's mouth was ever sincere.

She knew now.

"In a world this cruel and dangerous, it is our utmost priority to protect a frail woman like yourself."

"I wasn't in danger," Masami said flatly, though it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. Mostly because her bandaged wounds were itching like crazy. She would have been scrubbing against the wall if it were not for the sheer strength of WILLPOWER!

"Now, you're safe, yes." The man gave her a soothing smile. To Masami, however, it felt like being served cabbage for dessert. Unappetizing and unasked for. "You should realize that there are people out there, things even, that you cannot trust."

The Cabbage man continued with a sigh when he noticed that Masami was slightly puzzled. "I see, you do not understand the case here, right?" Cabbage continued. "Witches are, and have always been a great threat to us vampires. They are not to be toyed with and certainly not to be trusted." He tapped with a finger on his temple. "Try to remember this, will you?"

Masami couldn't believe her ears when he said this. As if the offensive gesture wasn't enough! The girl could feel her blood boil as this complete stranger was mocking her, but for some reason the remark didn't bring her on complete edge. She was different now; calmer and more put together. She was still pissed, so in no way did complete peace and serenity exist for Masami. Not for now anyway. She was getting there though, one step at the time.

"I would say the same thing about vampires," Masami commented. She wouldn't allow this man to talk shit about Blue like that. Besides, how did he even know about the witch? Vampires really made sense since never.

"I suppose you can." The man chuckled with the utterly irritable stare still stuck on Masami. It took a minute before Masami was aware what he found _oh so_ interesting about her.

Her bruised and banded knuckles. The strong smell of herbs and medicine she carried with her. The bandages around every visible part of her neck.

_Dang son. I AM a walking tragedy._

"It does seem like my nephews took a good hold of you. The same advice would apply to them as well, then," he paused, "Beware of danger." The man seemed to be so amused that he couldn't withhold a short and loud laugh. What annoyed Masami was that he didn't stop staring. It was like her face was a fluorescent sign that said 'look at this dumb girl! KEEP LOOKING!'

Cabbage took a few steps closer, and even leant down a bit in order to take a closer look at her face. "You look just like _her_… Just like how I remember her…Ha."

He had said it quietly, almost as if it was a secret, something that wasn't meant for others to be heard. But Masami had heard it well.

"What are you talking about?"

"_You look just like her." _

_Who is the 'her'? _

_Why do people keep recognizing me, as if they've known me for years? First those Mukami scumbags and now this vegetable. Again, vampires make sense since NEVER._

"Ah…Don't mind me," he said, ignoring her question. "Just follow the advice I gave you. If you want to live, that is. Because _whatever _you are—" the man stepped closer, lifting a hand to Masami's chin, "—or might not be, one thing is certain: you are incredibly weak." The so-called soothing smile made its comeback as he stepped back. "Take my advice to heart, and most importantly, before I forget to mention it... Do not _ever_ try to run away again."

There was certainly nothing soothing about his expression when he said that.

* * *

Not many words were exchanged the first few minutes in the car, nor the fifty minutes that followed. Masami requested to be dropped off a few miles away, because she preferred walking back. 'Fresh air' she had claimed as her reason why. Richter granted her the request, knowing she wouldn't run away. He knew she wasn't silly enough to try anything, knowing she'd learned at least something from her stay with his nephews, so there was no reason as to why he would deny this request. She had asked so _nicely_, too.

The car stopped a few miles away, and Masami moved over to get out. However, as she was about to leave, Richter grabbed her by the wrist. He smiled brightly at her, all while punching his fingers into her flesh.

"You don't look so well, little girl. Don't forget to feed. You still need blood to survive. You can't survive by pretending to be human."

Masami jerked back at the touch, but his grip only tightened. "Pretend to be human? What?"

"I wonder, girl, how much do you know about yourself?"

_He completely ignored my question!_

"Not much."

Richter did not say anything in return, instead he laughed. It was as if he had expected this answer. "Do you know what the trick is to learning more about yourself?"

"Meditating does wonders, I heard."

Richter smiled and took something out of the inner pocket of his black coat. "Sometimes the memory only needs a fitting key to open certain doors. Certain sparks to return memories."

He presented her an envelope; white turned yellow with dark coffee-like spots on every side, thin and floppy looking, with a blue wax seal closing the envelope off. Right before Masami was able to reach for it though, he jerked his hand back in warning. "It is of utmost importance that this stays between us. It wouldn't be good if it ended up in the wrong hands…"

Everything about this Vegetable was suspicious. The way he talked, his gestures, the rhetorical questions…Everything about this guy seemed off. Masami couldn't help but lift a brow. "What games are you playing?"

"A card game, I think." Richter smiled again, this time handing her the envelope.

"And that there," Richter gestured at the envelope, "is my joker."

* * *

'_Beware of danger.'_

'_You look like her.'_

'_Don't pretend to be human.'_

_The joker._

Masami bitterly watched the black vehicle until it became one with the horizon, hearing those words a few times over in her head. They made no sense whatsoever.

Masami would have to think these things through. Cabbage did seem to say the same thing about her as Blue did when it came to her not being a "real" vampire. Though he hadn't said it explicitly, Masami knew he wanted her to read in between the lines.

So that was that, Masami wasn't powerful, strong, healthy and dangerous like vampires were supposed to be, because…She wasn't a real vampire? Nothing of the sorts had ever been mentioned by Ayano. Ever. Was her bad memory, the nightmares and her "sickness" a result of what she was? Ayano had to know about that, Masami was sure of it. Now that Masami had her phone back, she definitely planned to call Ayano about all the nonsense that went on. And to complain about why the hell Ayano had left her in the care of her insane family. Honestly. The whole situation needed to be resolved.

_You better expect a very angry phone call, Ayano._

* * *

Masami walked down the road, slouching slowly towards her Hell Hotel. Before long, she had to stop walking though, since the itching became unbearable. To the point where she'd rather _roll_ back to the mansion. Masami then made the great decision to go into the woods by the road and took off the bandages on her hands. She had no clue what magic mud Blue had made her smear on her wounds, but as Masami scraped off the hideously smelling stuff, she discovered that all the wounds on her hands were gone. The bruises, the ripped skin. Not even the smallest scratch remained.

Overexcitement getting the better of her, Masami immediately got out her clothes –getting tangled up in the process –and then proceeded to throw them onto the wet earth. She continued to remove the rest of the bandages and magic mud, trying to scrape off as much as she could. Her skin was bare and a whole new shade of red, though she couldn't care less. Because she remembered what that one had said. That the deep slash on her inner thigh was a reminder that she was their property. Or his, whatever. Or the Turnip; he had completely destroyed her neck by not biting but ripping it open. Saying that the scars would be a reminder of what happens when you mocked the great turnip lord.

_Haha! Where's your reminder now, bitch?_

Masami thanked Blue from the bottom of her sad little heart, and felt like she owned her an apology as well. Masami should've praised the magic itching mud, and not bash it for the foul smell. An unpleasant gut feeling told Masami that she'd need that magic mud again. Pretty soon, too.

In the process of getting back into her clothes, Masami thought about what Blue had said. That she should convince the Sakamakis to allow her to go to school again. It was what Masami was going to do, initially. That's why she was walking towards the mansion. The walking would grant her a little bit more time to prepare what she'd say. What explanation she'd give for her sudden disappearance. Why, after she'd spat on their rules, they should grant her the favor of allowing her to go back to school. In all honesty, Masami wasn't like Blue. The second she stepped foot on their property, the Sakamakis would throw her in some hole she'd never be able to crawl out of. Masami couldn't risk a lifelong prison sentence. Masami needed something to back her up.

Someone, actually.

Blue, specifically.

But then again, Masami couldn't depend on her too much. She had no idea who Blue was and what she could do, and more than anything, Masami wouldn't want Blue to get into trouble because of her. Masami had thought about it, and she really did not want anyone to get into trouble for her sake. It was the prime reason as to why Masami didn't want to involve Yui in all the problems she was going through. She didn't want the only friends she had to end up being her shields.

What Masami really needed were allies on the vampire side. People who knew things that she didn't. People with information.

In that moment, Masami came up with an idea.

It was batshit crazy.

_Oh man. Here we go._

_AGAIN._

* * *

The sun was already over half the horizon, with only the last shades of orange left in a soon to be charcoal sky. Masami was still on the empty road, with a forest surrounding her right and left side. It was quite earie, especially as late evening shifted into early night. Masami did not try to think of herself as a protagonist of a horror movie, however the more time went by, the more real this imagination became.

Masami squinted her eyes at the last remains of sunlight left, knowing she'd have to be quick now. She had created a plan, or you know at least a two steps of the plan that was still in the working.

_I'm horrible at planning, god._

Now she had to put her semi-finished plan to action. Masami took out her phone, for a second appreciating the pleasant and familiar weight of the device in her hands. _It's been a long time, my friend._ For a second Masami felt the envelope in her pocket as well, brushing it with the back of her hand.

She'd open it later.

After the device had restarted completely, she looked through her contacts.

Masami hit dial.

The ring went off a first time. Then a second time. Then a third. Then a fourth. A total of six rings was reached until Masami hung up, not even bothering to wait until the call went into voicemail.

_Seriously?! The one time I call and this happens. _

_Why me?_

Masami scrunched her face like she had been sucking on a lemon for the past hour. If it weren't her phone, she'd have thrown the thing between the bushes by now. But fine, self-control. It still existed within her. Masami pocketed her device again, straightened her back and started walking down the road. Okay, it was going to be plan B after all. The problem?

Plan B sucked.

_Plant B meant she'd have to walk to the Sakamaki mansion, and then convince them to let her go to school again._

_Now it's just me, walking down the suicide road. _

Then, in that glorious moment of half-walking and half-slouching herself into doom, Masami's phone lit up and started buzzing aggressively.

Masami picked up, not even bothering to check the name of the caller.

"MI-CHAN!" the voice yelled so loudly that Masami had to physically hold the phone further from her ear. "You called! I've missed you, you know?! It's been ages." He paused. "Where have you been?!"

Kou kept talking, but Masami had long stopped listening. No plan B after all, it seemed. Thank the gods that she didn't have to do the walk of shame after all. Masami brought the phone back to her ear when the person on the other line had calmed down.

"Hello," Masami replied, her tone somewhat annoyed even though she tried to keep it casual. She was _still_ angry with him. "Were you busy? Because you didn't pick up the first time I called."

"My fault, my fault!" he laughed. Masami could only imagine his Cheshire smile now. "I thought you were my manager. Managers tend to nag a lot, it's soooo boring. I mean 'do this', or 'do that' and bla bla bla. An idol's life isn't all sunshine and roses, unfortunately." Kou ended his speech with a deeply tired, to Masami's knowledge, overly dramatic sigh.

"Tragic," Masami added dryly. "Anyway, I didn't call to talk about sunshine and roses. Can you come pick me up?"

"Oh. OH," Kou said so surprised that Masami was questioning what he thought she was suggesting.

"I need a ride to school," Masami clarified. "I'm on a godforsaken road near the Sakamaki mansion."

"Mi-chan, wait…You weren't with them? Where have you been?!"

Masami wasn't sure whether it was curiosity or real concern. "I don't have much time left, so if you can't pick me up, I'll just call someone else," she said. Obviously she was bluffing. Who else could she call?! She needed them as her allies.

In the background, Masami heard a deep and more than anything, very loud voice asking Kou who he was talking to.

"Fine, fine," Kou grumbled, seemingly trying to get away from the loud voice behind him. "Right, where were you again? The road near that place?"

"A godforsaken road,"" Masami corrected as she moved closer to the side of said road, until she stood with one foot in the bushes and one foot on the asphalt. "Will you be able to find it?"

"Do I look stupid to you, Mi-chan?" Kou asked. His tone surprised Masami a bit. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay where you are, okay?"

"Yep. See ya."

Before Kou could say anything else, Masami heard the voice in the background get louder, demanding to know who it was until, after what seemed a physical struggle, the loud person was finally able to snatch the device for himself.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Apparently he knew well enough who was calling, Masami thought.

"Hello to you too," Masami responded. "How's life, Ponytail?"

"Oi, what did I say about using that fucking name—"

"What? I can't hear you. The reception is terrible here." Masami couldn't help but tease Ponytail, he was too easy of a victim. Masami turned around smiling, then not a moment later, dropped the smile at the speed of light.

"Don't fuckin' lie!" Ponytail said through the telephone. "Hey! You still there? Brat!"

"Oh shit," Masami said, staring ahead of her. "Oh, crap."

"Are ya toying with me again, because I'm not having it –"

Masami couldn't hear the rest of Ponytail's yammering. Albino Sakamaki had stepped closer and had taken her phone out of her hand. He clutched it so fiercely, Masami swore she could almost hear the yelps of her precious phone, begging Masami to release it from that emo atrocity.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, standing closely to Masami, who in all honestly, could only stare at the phone in his hands.

"You shouldn't have come back."

For a second, Masami questioned whether or not he pitied her.

"You're a real idiot, aren't you? Ha…"

"Heh?" He turned his head to the side and then flicked a hand at her forehead, barely brushing her hair. "What the fuck did you do with your hair?"

The gesture took Masami by surprise, she unwillingly made herself take a step back, almost standing against the tree behind her. At his last comment, Masami unconsciously put a hand on her head. She was willing to continue this conversation as long as she got her phone back. DAMMIT.

"Eyebags put gum in my hair a while back," Masami said, "so I had to get it cut."

Subaru stared for a while. "Then why is it black?"

"Because I wanted it to be black."

"That' dumb."

Masami just shrugged. "Okay."

From all she had learned from that one week where he had been her guardian, was that he'd always say things to her that didn't seemed to be genuine. The tone of his voice or the expression on his face, even though it was only a subtle difference, never quite matched what he said to her. Masami had a feeling that this time too, he didn't really mean what he said. He was just negative out of principle and seemed to hate her out of principle as well. Sometimes though, he really did mean the things he said, and when he did, it was _obvious_. He wasn't good at managing emotions like Fedora. That's why it was so easy to know when he wasn't being genuine.

Like when he confronted her with the fact that she got presents sent from Goldilocks. He didn't like that. He didn't like being bothered by the blonde Mukami at school either. According to Albino, Goldilocks kept harassing him with questions about her. That was all her fault, according to him. She set that one Mukami up against him. So when Albino got angry with her that day, it was genuine and true anger. It was nothing like the "I'm on edge 24/7, don't breath in my direction" type of anger she usually had to deal with. After having suffered through that, Masami could tell easily by now when he was just having a fit and when he actually, honestly felt real rage.

Her verdict for now: _he was just being a dick. He secretly just missed bothering her! Haha!_

Subaru scoffed, turning his head away. "You should have stayed away, while you had the chance."

Masami didn't respond. The only thing she could do was stare at her phone.

_Am I sweating like a heroin addict? Definitely. _

_Please, my phone… Oh my god._

"Can I have it back?" Masami said, after gathering some courage. "Please."

Subaru's lips curved from a line into a dark smile. "You were a real foot up my ass, you know that? After all the trouble you gave me, give me one good fucking reason why I should give this back to you."

Masami froze for a second. She had to be absolutely careful with what she was about to say, or he'd just go ahead and trample the thing. And she couldn't have that!

_Confuse him with words Masami, confuse him!_

"Look, I don't have a reason. You don't own me anything, but I don't own you anything either. I don't know what that blonde guy wants from me and I never encouraged him to get in your way either. I mean, I was locked up in here the whole time, so how can you blame me for it?"

_What the hell am I saying? _

_Okay whatever! Just talk!_

"That's bullshit."

"I did absolutely nothing," Masami replied, suddenly feeling really angry. It was stupid to reply, she knew that. How could she not, she had lived with these people for over a month. If she were silent and obeyed, she would have gotten out of most situations unharmed. But she couldn't be silent.

And she could most definitely not obey.

"You did nothing? Ha!" Subaru raised his voice, sounding more aggressive than before. Usual fit or real rage? Masami guessed for the second option, since he had grabbed her by the arm and squeezed as if he wanted to turn her bones into powder. "Don't." Squeeze. "Fucking." Squeeze. "Lie." Squeeze. "To me."

And of course it hurt, it hurt immensely. With every word he tightened his grip on her upper arm, he dug his fingers deeper in her skin. The only thing that withheld Masami from yelping was the sheer force of anger and adrenaline.

Masami had gone through this before. Though it was the first week that Albino had to watch her, it was from the second week around, when he went back to school, that he regularly came to find her to get into a rage fest about how it was her fault that Goldilocks drove him on edge so much.

Subaru released Masami's arm. For a mere second Masami thought it was over, but soon after he shoved her into a tree right by the side of the road with his free hand against her throat. "Don't lie to me, I know he's on your side."

Immediately Masami clawed her fingers around his hand, not wanting him to choke her to death because of this stupid matter. His grip wasn't tight at all, not like what she had gone through with a certain other brother, but his anger was _real_. And she couldn't gamble her life away like that.

"You're wrong," Masami said. "No one's on my side. I don't need anyone to be on my side."

There were no words after that, not for a moment, anyway. It felt like the space between her and him was becoming smaller, uncomfortably so.

Then, he started laughing, mocking what she had said.

"Again with that face…You pretend not to care, staring with that lifeless look of yours," he said. His face too close, his arm still pressed against her throat. "…Getting a closer look now, you really are just a scared little girl." He held his other hand next to her ear, making sure she'd hear the crack of the device in his fist. Masami didn't allow herself to look away from him. She didn't allow herself to make him think she cared enough. He crumbled her phone in his fist, then dropped whatever was left on the ground.

"…You broke my phone," Masami said, not being able to hide her anger.

_RIP phone. _

_Rest in pieces._

"Why would you need to call anyone, anyway? No one's on your side, like you said yourself. Idiot."

Finally, he let go of her, leaving Masami still standing against the tree, rubbing the skin on her neck.

"Honest question," Masami asked, as calm as she could, even though she was furious beyond imagining, "What do you have against me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Subaru scoffed. "You're weak, you're dirty, you're powerless and you're stupid. How can you live with yourself?"

"Okay," Masami said. "What about you? Do you see yourself as weak, dirty, powerless and stupid?"

Subaru stared at her like he couldn't believe what she had said. Masami herself couldn't believe what she had said. The death of her phone had completely taken her off the rails.

"Can _you_ live with yourself?" she asked.

Masami expected to be pushed against the tree again, getting something far worse than just threats and loud shouting. However, that wasn't the case. Albino just stared into nothing, his head turned away from Masami. The sight seemed almost melancholic to her. More than anything, she didn't expect him to show sadness rather than anger.

Was what she said true? Did he really think of himself that way?

Why hadn't he butchered her yet?

In the end, Masami managed to find the courage to ask him where they were going. However, before she even got the words out, Albino already seemed to be a step ahead of her.

"Get up. We're going," was all he said.

* * *

The fieldtrip to Yakushima was meant to lift the spirits of the students, to make them participate in a friendly competition of sports and challenges, and to encourage them to get to know students from other classes as well. From Monday to Thursday they would do all sorts of activities together, and then on Thursday evening, everything would be wrapped up with a dance party.

To reach the island they would travel by bus the whole night, so that they could do all the activities during the day. Everyone had been warned to adjust their sleeping schedules for the trip. Then after the bus ride, they'd have to take a ferry to reach the island. It'd be morning by then.

Yuma looked out of the window, still pissed about what happened earlier in the day with the phone, and even more pissed knowing he'd have to go on this fieldtrip. His garden? A week long unattended. Nothing infuriated him more.

Except one thing.

One person.

From his seat in the bus, Yuma looked down upon a hooded figure, standing there with their hands in their pockets. A backpack hung loosely with one strap on one shoulder, their clothes were covered in dirt.

The next second, the figure turned their head, staring right back at him.

_She again!_

The ghost from his past that kept haunting him, still seemed to find him, no matter how much he tried to avoid her.

Her reaction to him staring, though? She stared back with that dry expression of hers, and then pulled up a peace sign before turning her back towards him.

Nothing else.

It was as if she'd never left in the first place.

Scoffing, Yuma turned back into his seat, clacking his tongue loudly. "That fuckin' brat."

She never failed to press his buttons, she never failed to make him angry.

Like all the talk in the bus about their 'teams' wasn't enough! Yuma honestly couldn't care less with who he shared a team. Everyone kept yammering about it, like it was that big of a deal. Yuma was fine with anyone, as long as it wasn't that Neet and well…her.

Now he immensely regretted not checking out what team number she had on her. He did remember seeing a bit of white paper stuck on her chest. Yuma tugged at his shirt, looking at the letters on the white sticker.

_Mukami Yuma_

_Team 13_

* * *

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER**

"If I die, weep for me."

* * *

"Just use him as your boat –No, he's not drowning, he's fine! He's waving at us, look. It's fine."

"Maybe we should help him…?"

"No, just wave back. He has to take one for the team."

* * *

"You should at least try to look decent. I can barely tell whether or not you're a girl."

"Are _you _giving me beauty tips? Do you even own a mirror?" You're God's most hideous creation since the existence of aardvarks."

* * *

**COMMENTS**

SO next chapter is definitely going to be a lot more light-hearted (which we really need after too many serious chapters). Also, Masami is losing being less and less controlling of her emotions, so her real personality is definitely going to shine through a lot more. Even in this chapter, she's a lot less careful. (thanks to her stay at Blue's house she has a lot more confindence!)

Next chapter is going to be a little shorter than usual, but that being said, it will be finished a lot sooner then. My goal is to have it finished by the end of the month.

**IMPORTANT:** _who do you think will be teamed up? Who do you like to see together?_ There are going to be teams of 4 students, randomly chosen to from all years. So the grade they're in doesn't really matter.

ALSO a few clarifications:

\- Remember when Kou went shopping with Masami (when she stayed at the Mukami house?), well, he had promised to send the clothes to her. And eh…he did keep that promise. This pissed Subaru off, because he hates the Mukamis, and especially Kou lol. Masami got a lot of shit from the other brothers as well. Things kinda escalated from bad to worse because of the incident. So yeah, Masami is angry with Kou. Subaru is angry with Kou. Honestly, it's not Kou's best day… And yes, this is going to be troublesome next chapter.

-Haunted Dark Bridal Subaru is SO mean omg. I just had to include this side of him. People tend to see him as the softer Sakamaki, but honestly, he still says and does a lot of shitty things (the things he said to Masami, he actually also said to Yui lol). Nonetheless, you did get to see a softer side of him. How all this escalates? NEXTTTT CHAPTERRRR

-THE ENVELOPE? NEXT CHAPTER. Same for who the "her" person is that Richter talked about.

-And yes lmfao. Masami will have to stop pretending to be human. She'll need to feed. Fast.

-Richter isn't really on Ayano's side either. He's on his own side, like almost every person in this story LOL.

-Blue will be one of the guiding teachers there…trouble…is certainly coming. (She didn't sign up for this lmfao)

**Last but not least: RIP Masami's phone. It didn't deserve the ending it got.**

On the other side, I'm back to being active on my OC blog for Masami, so I'll answer questions every evening from now on, just like I used to. You can find the link on my profile! For the people who haven't checked it out yet, there are some written scenarios in there you might like to read.

I guess that's all I have to say. Again, please tell me what your thoughts were on this chapter and check out my ff profile for links if you want to send anything!

FOLLOWS ARE SEXY. REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.


End file.
